X Evolution: The Ark Project
by Frozen Twins
Summary: Six months after the Defeat of Yggdrasil, the Digimon are trying to keep peace before a civil war happens. Amongst all this political turmoil, Magnamon has come back... to finish the Ark Project.
1. Chapter 1 Stormy Weather

X Evolution: The Ark Project

Chapter 1 – Stormy Weather

"Yggdrasil's dream shall be fulfilled, by me or another." Magnamon

WarGreymon X knelt down, dragging his claw through the dirt. It was hard, but easily gave way to his Orange Chrome-digizoid. He looked over at a rift in the canyon ground, a long line of disrupted dirt. He remembered the look on Blossomon's face as she saw his strength. "Some strength." he muttered to himself, "I couldn't even save Garudamon and Kokowamon." A rage built inside of him, and he slammed his claw into the ground. Deaths of friends had always affected him, but during the conflict he didn't have time honor them. Now that it was six months since the day of rebuilding, he had finally come back to this spot. He looked up into the sky, remembering as Omegamon's beam lanced through his comrades. His eyes cast grievingly to the weapon in the dirt, the spear of Garudamon when in her last moments she tried to desperately to attack Omegamon.

WarGreymon X knelt down on the hard packed dirt, a few scratches indented in the dirt as his armor cut into it. He stayed there, and muttered a prayer on Garuadamon's spear to those digimon who had fought beside his side. His respects paid, he lifted his head to see a shadow coming from the canyon at top. "Deja vu." he muttered looking up at the top of the canyon. Magnamon stood there, in the same position Omegamon had. WarGreymon startled in surprise as the Royal Knight lifted up his arm.

"Magna Blaster." He said calmly, as gold energy formed in his hand and launched toward WarGreymon. The mega level digimon put up his claws in a defensive position just as the attack slammed into his defensive arms and threw him back as it hit. He shook off the blast quickly and WarGreymon leapt up into the air, his claws flared in the sunlight, as the reflecting rays acted like a Solar Panel to WarGreymon's core, energizing him from the pain of his soul.

"Do not desecrate the place of my comrades!" WarGreymon growled fiercely, an anger at this place building with in him.

"Your comrades, eh?" Magnamon said, his body tensed into a stance position of fighter. A stance that was ready to counter any attack with the strength and stamina to do it. "Don't worry, you'll be joining them along... with the rest of the digital world." His and WarGreymon's claws and arms locked in a match of strength as the mega digimon launched themselves at each other.

WarGreymon's eyes narrowed. _Magnamon was against us still, even after Alphamon had appeared. We have searched for these past two months among everything else, but we have found no trace or sign of him._ Omegamon's words echoed within the warrior's mind. "You're going to kill me?" WarGreymon asked, throwing himself backwards, away from the entanglement.

"No, I'm going to finish Project Ark." Magnamon rushed forward towards WarGreymon X, his fist streaking towards WarGreymon's stomach. The mega's claws came down and threw Magnamon's attack downward. Magnamon quickly brought his left arm and slammed it into WarGreymon's chest. The mega flew backwards from the force of the punch, and gravity took hold as he careened off the edge of the canyon.

The mega did a back flip using the force of the attack, landing with his claws digging into the ground as he slid backwards. "Gaaaa!" he cried as he came to stop, having slid along the rough ground five meters. "iaaaa Force Zero!" he roared. The energy he pulled from the ground as he slid formed into a ball. WarGreymon X threw the ball of energy with all his might towards the Golden Knight.

Magnamon casually moved to the side, "Pitiful." he muttered, "All the wasted energy." As the attack moved aside, his eyes went wide as WarGreymon X was coming up fast on him.

"Dramon Claw!"

Magnamon, in surprise, flew back and smacked away the two claws. Magnamon gasped as when he smacked away the second claw, WarGreymon drove his claws into the armor's chest. The Orange mega twisted and pushed off. Magnamon floated back and fell on the ridge of the cliff, in obvious pain from the large claws sticking out of his chest. WarGreymon glared at the Royal Knight as Magnamon ripped the claws out of his chest and threw them over the cliff. WarGreymon watched as they clattered against the ground, next to the black mark of Omegamon's attack.

"Tell me." WarGreymon said, a small hint of smugness in his tone, "If you mean to continue project ark, how did you plan to remake the world without Yggdrasil?"

"Who says I'm without Yggdrasil?" Magnamon gasped out, his wound beginning to heal slightly, "How is it that you've became so vain? Do you honestly think you can kill a god?" Magnamon stood up and laughed, his wound healed some, "Did you think some faulty X like Dorumon could actually destroy Yggdrasil! He will remake the world when the Ark is ready!"

"Yggdrasil... a god?" WarGreymon X laughed, "I've seen Numemon more worthy of that position."

Magnamon's data began to run, a fiery furnace of rage, as the X scum insulted Yggdrasil. He would **not** tolerate a comment like that. In a furious rage he shot forward. "Magna Kick!" he shouted, his body twisting and his foot slamming into WarGreymon's chest, sending the mega crashing into the side of the canyon. _Baihumon it._ Magnamon thought, _His attack took more energy to heal then I thought. I don't have enough to defeat him right now._

WarGreymon X felt himself thrown into the wall by the surprise kick. He fell to the ground, on his hands and knees. He quickly rolled out of the way bracing for another attack. He was surprised to find that it did not come. _My attack must have done more then I thought_. He thought, slightly confused. He looked up, a nice impression of his body buried in the cliff. He looked into the sky to see Magnamon flying off in the distance.

He took off towards the Royal Knight, taking one last look back at the gravesite of Garudamon X and Kokowamon. _Goodbye my comrades... Goodbye Garudamon. _

Magnamon could feel the wind coursing behind him, but he dare not go full speed in fear of needing to escape to Digital Space if he had to. That however wouldn't be the wisest of ideas, even though he could easily lie to the two other knights, he didn't feel like revealing more cards then he has too. _Curse the Dark Zone _he swore, _ I don't have the power to defeat this X, and now they'll know of my presence. _

He took a quick glance back to see WarGreymon X catching up to him. He took off to the left and shot towards the clouds, hoping to escape in their cover. He heard a cry from the filthy X and dodged to the side as a Dramon claw sheared off on his right, passing straight through what would have been his route.

WarGreymon's claw appeared for the fifth time since the battle started. As WarGreymon gathered the data in the air to form another Dramon Destroyer, he could feel the drain on his body. Magnamon rushed into the clouds, and WarGreymon followed. His eyes narrowed, taking in every little detail; unlike MetalGarurumon X, he had no heat sensors or movement trackers. That meant he had to follow in his trail in the disruption of the clouds.

Magnamon gathered energy in his arm as he entered into the clouds. He launched his attack forward, and flew upwards into the cloud, waiting for the filthy X to follow his attack, thinking that it was the Royal Knights trail. He started to charge more energy in his arm, a grin plastered on his face. A mere ten seconds passed before an orange blur sped through the cloud hole that had been created by his attack. His grinned to an evil grin filled with pleasure as he took off after it. He readied his attack to destroy the X digimon, until he noticed something. _No!_ He thought, the orange blur far to small to be WarGreymon X.

WarGreymon fired his Dramon claw forward at full speed after Magnamon. He proceeded to gather the clouds into a large ball, his claws calling for a blue presence. The clouds swirled in a large vortex, a vacuum being created as he demanded the water out of them. The swirling clouds drained of liquid became a blue mass as WarGreymon's eyes flickered. "POSIDEN FORCE!" The X cried, throwing the large ball of energy through the hole in the clouds created by Magnamon. Magnamon heard the attack coming towards him and turned around.

"By Azulongmon's Beard!" he swore. He tried to move to the side, but the attack had taken him by surprise and he didn't have the acceleration to get out of the way. Magnamon was thrown out of the clouds and into the vulnerability of the clear sky. WarGreymon, seeing his chance, came up from under the Golden knight, and bashed his claw into the knights back. The attack slammed Magnamon into the air, causing his body to experience several more G's as he changed directions.

WarGreymon flew up hard to catch up with Magnamon. Reaching the Digimon their eyes meeting for a fraction of a second, and time stalled. Magnamon's eyes grew in terror, completely at the mercy of WarGreymon, and as the time stall broke, WarGreymon's foot slammed into his stomach, careening the Knight out of control and towards the ground.

Magnamon quickly formed a ball of energy in his hand and launched it at WarGreymon. The X digimon easily dodged to the side, and started to create another vortex in the clouds, as his claws crackled with energy. Magnamon didn't wait around as the attack dashed towards him. He quickly created a entrance to Digital Space and flew into it. WarGreymon landed on the cloud and looked at the spot at which Magnamon had entered Digital Space. "By Fanglongmon's name!" he swore. He glanced at the place for another second, and took off.

Magnamon stumbled as he entered Digital Space, ... _Curse... that blasted... ... X... _he thought as he collapsed on his knees, the energy required to enter Digital Space draining him of all energy he had. His body collapsed on the ground, as all his energy finally gave out.

-

-

-

Dorumon let out a yawn as he woke up. He looked over at the small clock that he had been given by MetalGarurumon. It looked like a digitama with purple spots decorating it. In the middle was a small black screen with green letters on it. _5:45. _ The rookie stood up and stretched, his tail extending from his rear end. "I slept in." Dorumon said to himself, a little surprised. Normally he would get up between 5:00 and 5:30. Dorumon shook his body and walked over to the steps of the inside of the cave and out into the daylight, the sun just barely peeking over the ridge. He looked at his farm that he owned, and was quite pleased.

His farm stretched two miles east and west, and went three miles North from his cave. Running through the middle of it, parallel to his cave was a river. The water was crystal clear, and felt good after a long day of work. He had chosen this spot for the availability of the water to grow his crops. Currently he had divided his farm into two sections, the north section on the far side of the river just had been planted with Laemtao, a sort of bland wheat like product that was supposed to be very healthy. It wasn't the most flavorful of produce, but it could withstand lots of different conditions, and with the world being completely destroyed, he had decided that Laemtao was the best product to grow for awhile.

That wasn't to say he didn't have different ideas for the future. He wanted to turn half of his farm into a nut farm, but with the current conditions of the world, he didn't see that happening anytime soon. He gazed out over the barren south field. He just picked his first crop of Laemtao two weeks ago. Since then he's been planting more on the north field, so that the south field could have a little bit of time to return some of the nutrients to the ground.

He much would have preferred to do the three crop rotation system, but demands for food didn't allow him. In order to solve this problem, Ap**e**mon had told him about a weed called Larenim that actually put metals and such back into the ground, allowing for a two crop rotation system. The main problem was that he would have to pick all the Larenim out of his field before he planted again. Larenim sucked up more water then a Digitamamon did money. Which wasn't very good if Dorumon was going to be growing crops in the field.

That was today's project, he needed to plow it and churn up all the soil before he planted the Larenim. He sighed and walked over to his little orchid that he owned, and picked a few Ananab's, a long thin yellow fruit that was often used to increase the flavor of other foods. He climbed down the ladder and walked back to the cave and placed the Ananab's down.

He walked into the cave and went over to the hose that he had connected to the river. Pouring some water into a pot he placed a lid on it and walked over to the fire block, where he set the pot on the red block. "Sometimes I wish I had fire breath..." he said as he stood at an angle to a metal block next to the fire block. "Metal Cannon!" he shouted as he launched his attack. The attack slammed into the metal block at an angle and careened off to the side. The struck metal sparked and ignited the fire block.

Dorumon went to the pantry and got out two servings of Laemtao. He mashed them into a powder and poured it into two bowls. Walking over to the table he had built, he placed the bowls on the table. He walked back over to the water and brought it over to the bowls of Laemtao. He poured the water into the bowls, and placed it back on the fire block, and blew the fire block out. He looked over as Tokomon started to stir from his sleep.

"Good morning Tokomon." Dorumon told the young in-training.

"Morn!" Tokomon X said as he hopped straight up. "Food!" he cried and ran over to the table and hopped up onto it, eager to swallow the food and bowl whole with his large mouth.

"Not so fast there." Dorumon said, grabbing Tokomon and placing him on the ground. Dorumon went out and grabbed the Ananab's, and when he came back in, Tokomon was already back on the table and digging into his food.

Tokomon X looked up, a slightly guilty grin covering his face, as Laemtao covered his body. The pale substance caked his grin. "Mon!" Tokomon X said happily.

Dorumon shook his head, "Tokomon... what am I going to do with you?" he asked. Tokomon just smiled.

A little while later after they had eaten and cleaned up, (Tokomon had leaped onto Dorumon afterwards, covering the Purple Rookie with the sticky substance), Dorumon got out the plow and got to work, while Tokomon opened his huge mouth and filled it with the larenim seeds and spat them into the ground behind the purple digimon. Dorumon was sweating by the first hour of pushing the plow, but continued on. Three hours later after they had started, (it was currently 11:00) Dorumon took a break. Tokomon continued to spit seeds in all the plowed area's, making a game of trying to see how many seeds he could spit at one time, or how far he could spit them or if he could spit two seeds parallel to each other. He had a real tough time with the last one.

Dorumon chuckled a little at the in-training as he drank from his water bottle. "Oh... that's right." Dorumon said remembering something, "MetalGarurumon was going to take me to Neweniac to get supplies." he said out loud. Dorumon called to the little X digimon, and Tokomon and him had soon taken a bath in the river. Dorumon shook himself off, as Tokomon immediately went to play in the dirtiest part of the field.

"Tokomon don't!" Dorumon cried, but it was to late. The in-training jumped into a dirt pile covering his body with dirt, which caked almost instantly against his body in the hot sun. Tokomon grinned his mischievous grin and ran over to Dorumon. Dorumon sighed as he held the In-training to his chest, which was now covered in dirt and grime. Dorumon sighed again and hopped in the river once again with the in-training.

After the bath, (and being splashed many times by Tokomon), he and Tokomon walked the mile and half back to their cave house. Tokomon was playing all along the way while Dorumon was thinking about the city, Neweniac. It was the largest town since the X program, but it still only held 258 digimon. He was going in today because he needed to do some more research on the larenim plant. He also was going to get another piece of furniture, perhaps a bed, and he wanted a chance to see Ryudamon again. She was a friend of his that he had met in a rather odd way, but that was a story for another time, and he chuckled to himself as he thought of it.

He arrived back at the house to see MetalGarurumon waiting. "You ready?" he asked.

Dorumon nodded, "Let me just get my money." he said running into the cave. MetalGarurumon picked up Tokomon and waited for Dorumon.

-

-

-

Gomamon X: WHAT! You made me a (insert every word that should not be spoken here) X! What is wrong with you FT! You made me a (reinsert all that stuff) X!

Betamon X: Relax, it's not that big of a deal.

Gomamon X: Sure, not for you. You get to look all fancy and all that. What do I get. A Goatee.

Betamon X: Hey, you know the girls like it.

Gomamon X: If I was interested in girls I would just rewrite there coding to be attracted to me. I do NOT need to be some lamo X digimon.

(Sigh) Well, what do you guys think. Continue on with this idea or no?

Frozen Twins

Betamon X  
Gomamon X

P.S. Gomamon X: I swear by Fanglongmon... I will find a cure to this (insert all that stuff yet again) X program.

Note – Digital Space is the place that the Royal Knights reside.


	2. Chapter 2 A Broken World

X Evolution: The Ark Project

Chapter 2 - A Broken World

"A Civil War is Coming, and we have to stop it." – Dukemon X

Omegamon X entered Digital Space, the light fading around him to reveal Dukemon X waiting for him. "You're concerned about this next meeting?" the leader of the Royal Knights asked the valiant digimon.

Dukemon X glanced over from a list he was looking at. His eyes barely rose above his armor, a worried look about him as his eyes scanned Omegamon's face. "Enemies will be made today." He spoke, harshly. "Should this Dukemon not be worried? The few Mega's left in this world are gathering together, and are ready to start a civil war. With less then one percent of the original population of the digimon left, this Dukemon is not ready to let that happen." He said angrily, his fists clenched.

Omegamon looked cautiously at the Knight, understanding the fear in his voice, "You read too much into it." He told the younger Knight, " There will be alliances and enemies made this meeting. True. Digimon will start to push for as much political and economic power as they can get. Even they know of the delicate balance of our world. They will not be so radical as to forget that."

Dukemon's worried eyes flickered over Omegamon and turned back to the screen, not believing the words of the older Knight. The screen held the information of all the Megas that were left, a total of twelve, fourteen including Omegamon and himself. Not many Megas survived, as Yggdrasil only took a total of three mega's to be chosen Digimon. The other survivors were all rebel digimon, creating a serious unbalance in the powers. The list shown blue, a light covering the two Knights as their stares met it.

Server – Background - Names

Skuld – Rebels – Gaiomon, Spinomon, WarrioressGreymon, Z'dGarurumon

Skuld – Chosen – HiAndromon

Verdani – Chosen – Ravemon

Urd – Rebels – WarGreymon X, MetalGarurumon X

Urd – Chosen – Murmuxmon

Mt. Olympus - Olympian – Minervamon, Dianamon, Apollomon

Omegamon's eyes glanced at the blue light come from the screen. "Three females." he said, taking note of it. He had known it before, but the consequences of it had yet to be considered.

"and two are Olympians." Dukemon pointed out.

"With two taken." Omegamon mused, "This is going to drive competition even more so then before." Perhaps things were worse then he thought.

"Minervamon is not one that's going to just give herself up either." Dukemon told him.

Omegamon looked at the list. "True. The limited number of female digimon is going to affect these next few years much more drastically then we had originally thought."

Dukemon glanced down at the list again. "There are no rebel Megas from Verdani... and the rebels still outnumber the Chosen."

"The rebels are also much more connected with each other. MetalGarurumon X and WarGreymon X are the only two who aren't from Skuld and WarGreymon X is WarrioressGreymon's brother." The rebels knew what power they held, even though they had yet to wield it to their full extent, a feeling of terror still existed among the other factions.

"The Chosen are another matter." Dukemon said, "Unlike the Rebels, they were living the high life. None of them were even affected by Yggdrasil except when he decided to wipe the world and when they were chosen to be elites."

"They are not as united as the rebels," Omegamon pointed out. "But they have a superiority stand. They are very much a wildfire, one that should be watched."

"Murmexmon is the worse." Dukemon said, "he feels that the Chosen should be an elite and supported by the X digimon, and he's a politician if I ever saw one. Ravemon is not nearly so bad, but he still believes that Yggdrasil's Chosen are superior and should deserve some sort of extra political power. HiAndromon has chosen to stay quiet."

Omegamon thought about that. "HiAndromon is in fear, he fears Dorumon. Notice that he does not wish to do anything for Dorumon, he suggested putting him out on a farm away from Neweniac. He fears the young one's power."

"With good reason." Dukemon noted. He looked through the list, "These Olympians. I wish now that Yggdrasil had wiped them all out."

"Do not let them bother you." Omegamon told him, knowing that Dukemon's stress and anger was getting to him. "They are powerful yes, however, the wilder ones have died, and the three that are left are smart enough. They will only set themselves up to move later, for now, they will focus on rebuilding this world. Like you should."

Dukemon looked over at the older digimon. He walked away from Omegamon, and turned around, pacing himself. He hated to admit it, but this next meeting scared him, worse then when he decided to try the X Antibody. His eyes fell on a particular name on the list, "Gaiomon. That digimon is the most wily of digimon I have ever met."

"He makes the Coyote look good, yes..." Omegamon, confidence lacing his tone, "But he is trustable. He has a daughter or niece as well. His whole purpose is to protect her and make sure she is well off when he dies." Omegamon's thoughts drifted onto the younger one to which Gaiomon was related, surprised at the fact that he didn't know how he was related to her.

Dukemon's eye ran on the screen. "Are we then to trust Spinomon? He is not the most intellectual of digimon, an X dino with a core smaller then a piece of Numemon poo?" Spinomon was in reality, putting on a pose. While politics and book smarts evaded him, he understood a key few things. Odds, advantage and disadvantage, luck and morale. Why else was there still four mega level digimon existing in Skuld?

Omegamon had little to say. "He is a Dino X. The last mega one at that. He has no other motivation then to do what the other rebels ask of him. Pay more attention to the other two Skuld Rebels then him."

"WarrioressGreymon and Z'dGarurumon." Dukemon stated looking at the monitor, the blue light casting a faint screen of color on his armor. He continued to pace. "One is WarGreymon X's sister. The other has a cannon that rivals your Supreme Cannon, even with the X antibody."

"Neither of them are X digimon, yet they've obviously adapted somehow to combat the X program, and increased there strength beyond even the level of the X antibody," Omegamon said, his sword arm moving to enforce his point, "And WarrioressGreymon is very much like her brother. Powerful, strategic and knows when their opponent is weakest. She says little at the meetings, but by Baihumon's name, what she does say is powerful and indisputable, a powerful combination."

"And Z'dGarurumon is almost a child, never taking anything serious and making comments to himself." Dukemon said, the youngness of the Mega bothering him, Z'dGarurumon being younger then most ultimates. "Is it wise to let such a digimon help in the decision's of this world in it's fragile state?" He asked.

"Wise or not, he is a Mega, and there are so few left of us to go around, any digimon that can hold a position of leadership is needed."

Dukemon shook his head, "This Dukemon worries. We no longer have the Brotherhood of the Knights, our companions destroyed in this war. The Great Dragons, all four of them have fallen or disappeared. The Sovereign no longer exist and the Olympians have a fraction of their commanding strength.

"We are all that's left. This council may undo everything that Dorumon did. The Rebels trust no one but themselves, the Olympians look to reinstate themselves as champions of peace and the Chosen are not willing to work with others." Dukemon spat, disgust and annoyance laying thick in his voice.

An odd silence echoed among the swirling data, Dukemon's words a black mist.

"Perhaps we are looking in all the wrong places for peace." Omegamon suggested. "We have focused only on the leaders, and the leaders sometimes aren't always a proper voice for their people."

Dukemon snorted, "Then why do radical groups exist? Actions say more then speculation!"

Omegamon nodded. "Yes, you are right..." The eight foot mega took a few steps forward, and then turned around. "Actions do say more then speculation... Which is why the rookies of Neweniac have formed together. Not as Chosen or X or Skuld or Verdani..."Omegamon's voice was inserted with a pride and admiration, "but as rookies willing,to help one another. The Champions exist with each other, enjoying the little free time they have in the others company. It is the Ultimates that are the radicals, that cause the fights. There has yet to be a major incident in the Olympian's reports where a Rookie has yet to participate in anything of the sort besides being a mere bystander or victim and only two Champions have been charged with anything. There is still hope for the younger ones if we can just get them past the pride of the older digimon. The younger digimon wish to celebrate what happened, not continue this ceaseless destruction of data."

Dukemon looked over at Omegamon. He was about to say respond, to argue against what the older knight said. He stopped after a thought popped into the Royal Knight's mind, _He's right, and he knows he's right. There is still hope for this world! Things have not gone so far as all hope has been destroyed. _Dukemon bowed himself before Omegamon, "Forgive this Dukemon for his insolence. I have let my fear and worry cloud my mind."

"Your apology is accepted. Now, shall we discuss what we need to do in the next meeting?" the leader of the Royal Knights asked.

Dukemon got up and nodded, "What are your ideas?" he inquired.

Omegamon went back over to the list, "The Olympians, we give them what they want and make them leaders of the executing of the policy's and laws. The digimon of this shattered world need heroes to look up too. Especially one's who fight for justice. It would not be wise to have that justice be the justice of the Chosen or the Rebels."

Dukemon's grin increased at the idea. "And in giving them complete control of the police actions, we eliminate anybody else from getting in on that position."

Omegamon nodded. The two digimon talked for the next few minutes, each finding a way to try and solve the problems of the council. They knew things would not run so smoothly as they would plan. The Rebels had contempt for the Royal Knights, feeling that they didn't have the power to decide all things. This drew off the fact that Gaiomon himself slew Duftmon and Craniummon within in seven minutes of each other and some of the other Knights were slain by the Rebels as well. WarrioressGreymon and Z'dGarurumon had slain one a piece. Gaiomon slew Dynasmon a week before taking out Duftmon and Craniummon. WarGreymon X and MetalGarurumon X had very well taken Omegamon on, and done an impressive job of it. After all, Omegamon was the strongest of all the Royal Knights, except perhaps AlforceVeedramon and Alphamon. Then again, most digimon don't even know that Alphamon exists and AlforceVeedramon hadn't been seen since years before Project Ark started.

This weakness in the Royal Knights deprived them of their picture of being unbeatable leaders, warriors worth following, and the Rebels were taking that fact to heart. On the flip side of things, the Chosen digimon had no notion of this, persisting on thinking that the Knights were still the strongest digimon. Demanding them that they follow Yggdrasil's original plan and have them as an elite race.

When the two mega digimon finally finished discussing their plans, Dukemon left for Mt. Olympia and Omegamon watched him as he disappeared out of the Digital Space. He himself left Digital Space and was surprised to see WarGreymon X waiting for him. The mega was sitting on a large dusty rock in the desert. From where WarGreymon X sat, he could see the whole canyon that ran through the desert, a wound from battles long past. Its creator, a small river, flowed steadily along, a dirty blue color, littered with silt and sand. Omegamon could tell the digimon was deep in thought.

"You were waiting for me?" Omegamon asked.

WarGreymon X cast his eyes up at the Mega digimon, "Hai." he said. He turned back to the canyon, a distant look in his eyes. "I was visiting the canyon where my comrades fell." he said his eyes watched as a log floated through the river, being dashed to pieces as it hit different bits of rocks, "I was visiting the spot when I met someone."

Omegamon was surprised. Was WarGreymon X doing a political move to try and get on his good side, or remind him that it was him who took the lives of his comrades so that he could get a favor from him?

"Tell me. Was Magnamon ever a very forthright digimon?" WarGreymon X asked suddenly, as Omegamon tried to puzzle out what was going on.

Omegamon was surprised. "No. He was very much a stick to the background kind of a digimon. It is partly why he lived for so long. He only went into battles himself when he was sure to win."

WarGreymon X nodded, and looked back at the ravine, "I thought so." The Mega went silent and the river below could be heard rushing along, a calming sensation flowed through Omegamon, "I met him," WarGreymon X continued, " Magnamon, I mean. I would say that he was Murmuxmon in disguise, trying to take me out, but he said things that Murmuxmon wouldn't know."

Omegamon was astonished at the questions WarGreymon had. "If Magnamon is still alive, why hasn't he shown himself." he demanded to know.

WarGreymon X choose his words carefully, "He wants to reinstate Project Ark." he said, "He didn't seem in his right data, he even monologued." WarGreymon's mind went back to what the digimon was saying, and a chuckled a bit. _For once it's not the good guy getting the bad guy to monologue so he can get a break. It was the bad guy monologuing so that he could heal himself from my attack._

Omegamon thought that piece of information through,thinking over the possibilities of what could have happened, then chuckled to himself, "Do not worry. Magnamon was connected to Yggdrasil more then the rest of us, and viewed him as a god more then any other digimon. He is merely going through shock at the loss of the server. Tell me, in his monologuing, did he mention anything about Yggdrasil still being alive?"

WarGreymon X looked up at the Mega, still sitting on the rock, he glanced at his claw and nodded. "Yes. He said that it wasn't possible to kill Yggdrasil." WarGreymon X could almost see the scene happening on the reflection of his claw.

Omegamon nodded, "Give him some time. He'll see things eventually. His attack on you is probably just an act of fear. A random act of terror."

WarGreymon X nodded, turning towards the mountains, he accepted that answer, but didn't believe it. "I'll see you at the meeting in a couple of hours." he said getting up. The X digimon took off into the bright blue sky while Omegamon watched him.

The Royal Knight took off as well.

-

-

-

MetalGarurumon X flew towards Neweniac, Dorumon and Tokomon X hanging onto his back. Dorumon had strapped his body up against the metal mega with a leather harness, and held Tokomon X in front of him, squishing the in-training between MetalGarurumon and Dorumon. Tokomon didn't mind too much, but he still got annoyed at the pain.

MetalGarurumon looked back at the two digimon, and slowed down. Dorumon relaxed a bit so that Tokomon could have some breathing room. Going slow enough, MetalGarurumon started to talk to the rookie at a normal tone without having to shout against the wind. "Word on the street is that Ryudamon's got a mate that's looks surprisingly a lot like you." he said a rather mischievously.

Dorumon chuckled, "I'd be careful what you listen too. The truth is often stretched to make mons believe what mons want mons to believe."

"Well then, I guess I should just go to the source." MetalGarurumon told him, a hint of playfulness in his voice.

Dorumon chuckled, and looked down as the lush green forest was under him. The branches stretching towards the suns rays, willing to branch forth and look to a new light. Even the trees knew that their destruction had almost been close at hand, and in knowing, thirsted for sunlight and life. All the trees seemed to be more bright and lively then before, feeling a sense of hope and progress in the air.

This was not what Dorumon was looking for though. He just needed to know if the trees themselves were there or not. It would tell him how close they were to Neweniac, and how much he should shorten his story. Seeing there be plenty of time, he decided to give it in detail. Dorumon took a small breath and started to tell MetalGarurumon his story.

_Flashback_

_Two weeks, two days after the Day of Rebuilding_

_Dorumon yawned as he walked up to the Smith. He was there to pick up a plow he had been promised. Neweniac was still mostly in shambles then, but everyday it got better and better. Food was becoming a worrisome item for the future. He had volunteered to help with that, and the Council agreed almost instantly. He had a sneaking suspicion that they were going to ask, and then force him to take a farm if he hadn't decided to do it on his own. _

_Part of his willingness to do it came from how he lived his life. Always wandering around, trying to find a place which he could call his home without fear of being attacked and destroyed. There hadn't been any place that existed like that for an X digimon like himself at that time, so he had become accustom to living on his own, without anybody there to watch over him. He did enjoy his friends that he made, but he also enjoyed his time alone. He was surprised when the council gave him full custody of Tokomon X, but was very thankful for it. He was going into the smith with a pass he had been given to get a plow. He didn't have custody of Tokomon quite yet, so he didn't need to worry about watching the little digimon._

_The smith was actually an odd combination of two buildings. The first was a large tree, which had been cut into and reinforced so the tree wouldn't come crashing down. It was here that the two smiths lived, one of them having a mate. From this tree in which there were a series of steps leading up, were another series of steps down to the Blacksmith from the back of it. The Blacksmith was a black building with three furnaces attached to it, more then likely powered by Demi-Meramons. _

Dorumon walked up the series of steps into the tree house, where the reception desk was. As he walked in, he spotted a startling scene. 

_There was a Candlemon and an X digimon he hadn't seen before... the strange X digimon was female and very cute, and Candlemon obviously thought so too._

"_You don't need to play hard to get, Ryudamon." Candlemon said in a very smooth and calm tone, "I know you don't already have a mate." Dorumon could see Candlemon look up and down her, checking her out._

_Ryudamon bared her teeth. She couldn't exactly tell Candlemon to get out and never come back. Short of Demi-Meramon's, her dad and uncle had to make do with using Candlemon. The guy was so annoying though, there wasn't a day that passed that he hadn't hit on her and checked her out for the week and a half that he had been working here. What was worse, was that he just didn't seem to get it. No matter how hard she would try to tell him off, Candlemon would just say that she was playing hard to get and really loved him. _

_Now she had done the ultimate. She had told Candlemon that she had a mate, and now he was questioning her on it, and if she didn't come up with a mate in the next twenty seconds, Candlemon was going to redouble his efforts with even cheesier moves and lines._

_Ryudamon glanced over to see a young purple rookie, about her age and a thought came to her as she saw him. She took the chance. Ryudamon walked over to Dorumon, "Hey there. You haven't stopped by here in awhile. I was beginning to worry." she said._

_Dorumon was startled at first as she came over and grabbed his paw with hers and looked into his eyes with hers, pleading to him. Pleading by the very depths of the Dark Zone to play along. Dorumon chuckled as Candlemon stared over at him, daring him to say he was her mate. "I'm sorry Ryudamon, love." He said, "I've just been really busy getting the farm ready."_

"_Farm?" Candlemon asked mockingly, "Why would they ever give an X digimon a plot of land. That's absurd. X Digimon are of no usefulness. Well, the males of course. I must say, the X females have some fine looking bodies." he said. The unspoken words were there, X females were only good for playthings._

_Dorumon looked at Ryudamon understandingly. His eyes seemed to say, and how do you put up with this guy? Dorumon however nodded to Candlemon. "Yes, I own a farm. A good thirty miles away or so." he turned to Ryudamon, "I'm sorry I haven't been able to come around here more." he said apologetically to her. He grabbed her and kissed her on the lips, and was about to break away when Ryudamon grabbed him and brought him closer, prolonging the kiss. Candlemon was outraged when he saw this and stormed out of the store._

_Ryudamon turned back to him, grinning wickedly as they watched Candlemon go. "Thank you very much. You have no clue how annoying that guy has been."_

"If it was anything like today, I might."

Ryudamon chuckled, "yeah, today was about the worst of it. I'm Ryudamon, and you are?"

"_Dorumon."_

"_Dorumon?" Ryudamon asked, "Haven't heard of you. So ,what are you in here for anyways?" she asked._

"_I need a plow for my land." Dorumon said._

"_You mean you didn't make that up?" Ryudamon said incredulously, looking at the permit for a plow he handed her._

_Dorumon shook his head, "I haven't made anything up. I don't lie." He said, the a thought occurred to him, "So I guess we just have to be friends, otherwise that would make me a liar in calling you my love." he said with a hint of cockiness curving the edges of his voice._

_Ryudamon laughed a high laugh, "Alright, friends it is."_

_End Flashback_

"Interesting way to make a friend." MetalGarurumon commented as Neweniac came within sight.

Dorumon nodded, "Yeah. It's nice to have someone my own age though. You older mon's are great and all. But it's still nice to have someone I can relate to more."

"With what you've done, I don't think anyone can relate to you." MetalGarurumon X told him.

"Yeah! No relate." Tokomon X chirped.

MetalGarurumon laughed, a slight metallic sound entering the waves. "Hey, I want you to watch yourself, some digimon over at the DOLE company don't really like your farm and how much of the city it supplies. They say it's unfair that one digimon is allowed to cut back their profit by sixty percent."

"DOLE?" Dorumon asked.

MetalGarurumon nodded, "DOLE. Digital Order Lending Equality. They're the other main source of food for Neweniac, providing forty percent of it."

"But I only provide thirty percent, why would they be after me." Dorumon asked.

"They say they lend equality by selling foods at the same price to all digimon, breaking down the X and Chosen barriers. That's required by law anyways, but they still use it as a marketing tool. Now they're saying it's unfair that they don't get a percentage of the money you make, because individually they make less money then you do. They also work a lot less, but they won't let anybody know that."

"Alright." Dorumon said, "I'll keep an eye out."

MetalGarurumon landed in the city, "Good. Meet you here at 8:00 tonight?" He asked, "That'll give you six hours."

Dorumon nodded, "That should be fine."

"Yeah!" Tokomon gleefully repeated, "Fine!"

MetalGarurumon X nodded and left for the council.

_-_

_-_

_-_

I looked on Wikipedia at VictoryGreymon's stats, to make sure he was a rebel I wanted. I found out that he was given an English name of WarrioressGreymon, implying a female. (If you read the article it's actually fairly funny putting both he/she in there.) I looked at it and decided that might be a good idea, and made it WarrioressGreymon instead of VictoryGreymon, to add another Female to the council. (Mon, Yggdrasil must have really wanted the Mega digimon Chosen to be lonely... lol)

Betamon X: So that concludes this chapter of X Evolution: The Ark Project (Insert really action intense music here).

Gomamon X: Lets see, if I rearrange the data, I might... no that will just change what a I look like.

Betamon X: Yeah, then you really could give yourself a gotee.

Gomamon X: (Glares over at Betamon very, very, very hard.)

Betamon X: Alright I'll shut up now.

Frozen Twins  
Betamon X

Gomamon


	3. Chapter 3 The Council

X Evolution: The Ark Project

Chapter Three – The Council

"If we just end up destroying each other, why does any of it matter?" WarGreymon X

Dorumon watched as MetalGarurumon X leapt into the air and took off. "Bye Bye!" Tokomon said gleefully. Dorumon picked up the in-training and placed him on his back. Normally, he would let Tokomon run around on his own, but they had arrived at lunch hour, and there were digimon everywhere. Dorumon began walking along the stone road, a series of bricks that had been laid together around the city. It was of the equivalent width of a four lane highway, this allowing for both large and smaller digimon to pass by without too much trouble. Dorumon made his way along, passing by all sorts of Rookies, Champions and Ultimates, both X's and Chosen.

"Hungry!" Tokomon X said, as Dorumon felt the in-training's stomach growling. Dorumon agreed, feeling his own belly a little empty. He looked around looking at all the different vendors. There was Digitamamon selling some sort of egg soup, but he wanted something a little more solid. The next place was run by a Floramon, she had different kinds of juices and some nectar and honey. Not being an insect type digimon he moved on. He arrived at a nice little noodle shack, by the time he got there though, the Veemon X was all out. He sighed, and moved on.

He finally came to a hamburger joint run by some Burgermon. He ordered two burgers, handed over the 45 bits and looked around. Dorumon saw a park on the other side of the street and walked over to it, avoiding the little bit of traffic. Even though Neweniac had only 258 residents, the city had over three hundred digimon in it at any given time, and more often then not, that number ran close to three-fifty. Dorumon and Tokomon sat down at one of the benches made for smaller digimon. The park was mainly just a spot to eat lunch, so it consisted mostly of digimon at the tables. In the middle of town this park was the lunchroom of the city. Dorumon sat eating his burger in silence. He looked over to see Tokomon open his mouth and swallowed his burger whole.

A passing Mushroomon gaped at the sight, his mouth wide open. "How... but... is... that burger is three quarters his size! How by Azulongmon's beard did he do that?" he said in astonishment.

Dorumon chuckled, "What can I say? Little digimon are ravenous pits." he said.

The Mushroomon just continued to walk on, shaking his head, muttering to himself. Tokomon looked over at Dorumon, he teeth gleeing. Dorumon shook his head, "Chub-chub." he muttered.

Dorumon finished eating his burger. "Need to go." Tokomon said whiningly.

Dorumon raised his eyebrows, then let out a sigh. "Alright." he said. He grabbed the in-training digimon and walked him over to a waste can. Luckily for Dorumon, he didn't need to find the right can for Tokomon's species, as in-training feces didn't have any special qualities about it and could be used in any kind of fertilizer. Tokomon went on the grass, and let out a large sigh, and moved from the spot to reveal a large pile of pink sludge. Dorumon picked it up, opened up the top of the waste can and dropped it into it.

The two digimon proceeded to go towards the library, when a buildings sign caught his eye, Dorumon paused, and decided to go in. The sign read "Roachmon's Fertilizer," and Dorumon recognized him as the fertilizer expert for DOLE. He walked in and looked around, surprised that the "doorway" was merely a wall to prevent anybody from seeing what was in the closed off area, piles upon piles of Digimon feces. A Roachmon turned around, shoveling some sludge out of a waste can onto a pile, a cigar sticking out of his mouth. "You interested in something kid?" Dorumon could tell by Roachmon's tone that he really didn't want to deal with any crap... or, at least, the non-physical kind.

"I was wondering if you knew of any way to replenish a field in a two crop rotation system?" Dorumon asked.

Roachmon leaned on his shovel, and it sunk into a pile of pink sludge with just a slight blue facing to it. "What'cha using currently?" Roachmon asked, blowing a long puff of smoke. Dorumon moved to the side as so not to get hit with it.

"Well, I'm growing some Larenim currently." Dorumon told him as he wrinkled his nose, the stench of the place getting to him.

"Larenim?" Roachmon said slowly. He took a look at the gem in placed on Dorumon's head, '_X,eh​?'_ Roachmon blew a puff of smoke upwards so that Dorumon wouldn't get caught with it in the face. Dorumon could swear that the stench of the place added an almost green haze to the smoke. "That stuff's a weed." Roachmon's shovel sunk into the sludge a few more inches, requiring him to switch to his lower hand to still lean onto it. "It's the best stuff... but not worth it." he told him.

Dorumon nodded, "That's what I heard. I have a river separating my two fields, so I didn't think it would be too much of a problem."

Roachmon took another slow puff of smoke. "It ain't gonna stop that stuff." he said monotonously, "I don't suppose that it hasn't started growing yet!" he asked.

Dorumon shook his head, "No, I just planted it today." he said. He noticed something was wrong, then figured out that Tokomon was missing.

Roachmon saw the kid look around and nodded his head towards some of the back piles of poo. "He's back there." Dorumon looked were Roachmon had nodded to. Tokomon was happily hopping up and down on the poo, like it was a sludgy trampoline, he landed on a particularly wet spot and slid down the mountain, Dorumon sighed.

Roachmon turned back to the kid, "If it hasn't started sprouting, we can fix your problem. Otherwise you'd have to pick them all out by the root." Roachmon puffed a smoke of air, one that was looked like eight squares. Dorumon was surprised at this. "Aint' nothing." Roachmon said seeing Dorumon's reaction. Roachmon blow another two spurts of smoke, one an exact replica of Dorumon, the other of Ryudamon. Dorumon was astonished at this, but Roachmon noted something else. The Ryudamon figure had it's head hanging and was traveling in the opposite direction of Dorumon.

"So..." Roachmon's mobster like voice said, "which field am I going to spice up?" he asked.

Dorumon was startled, having been so enthralled in looking at the smoke figures. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Eight fields in the two rotation system. The three field rotation system has 20 fields. Personally, I think it's just stupid to split up the field into a bunch of small sections, but that's not really up to you." Roachmon's voice drawled out.

"Huh?" Dorumon asked completely confused. " I only have two fields, and I haven't split either of them into parts."

"Hmmm?" Roachmon's eyebrow raised, and he took another long drawn out smoke on his cigar. "So you ain't from DOLE?" he asked.

Dorumon shook his head, "No, I have my own farm some thirty miles from here."

Roachmon grinned, "Well then... Laemtao farmer." Roachmon pulled out a clipboard from behind his back carcass. Holding it with his bottom two hands, letting go of the shovel, he grabbed a pencil out of the top of the clipboard and began to write. "Twenty bits a day sound good to you?" Roachmon asked.

"Huh?" Dorumon asked confused.

"For the dino poo." Roachmon told him, "It'll keep your Larenim from growing and will begin to replenish your field." he told him. "Then we'll settle on a price for the Dragon poo to start getting all the required nutrients into the ground."

Dorumon grinned, "Nice try, but not quite good enough." He told him, "I'll take thirty five bits a day for the Dino fertilizer." Roachmon raised his eyebrow, "I've got a large field." Dorumon said.

Roachmon grinned, '_This kids good.' h_e thought. He had known that twenty bits of fertilizer wouldn't be enough for a field like his, so he could charge him later for more, using the excuse it was harder to carry that much out. He figured he could have gotten forty bits a day out of the rookie.

"I'll also give the carrier ten bits per day for the shipping fee." Dorumon told him. Roachmon wrote both things down, gritting his teeth, glad that DOLE wasn't as smart as this kid, "As for the Dragon Fertilizer, we'll settle that now so that the demand won't spike up and I'm stuck going bankrupt."

Roachmon looked over at the large supply of Dragon poo he had accumulated. DOLE didn't use it because it was spendier then Beast poo. Roachmon knew it did ten times the better job though. His large stack of Dragon poo looked impressive in the fifty by forty foot area. "I'll give it you at the same price DOLE is paying for the beast poo. Two and half bits per cubic yard."

"You know that poo is going to start breaking down into useless data pretty soon here. You have to get rid of it. One and half bits per cubic meter." Dorumon shot back at him.

Roachmon glared, and matched gazes with the purple furred X. He finally gave in and puffed a number in the smoke, 3/2. "Very well." Roachmon said, and put out one of his paws. Dorumon took it and they shook hands.

Tokomon came over, seeing everything done, covered with smudges of different poo. "Good Deal!" he said in agreeance with the two digimon. Roachmon tossed Dorumon a white towel.

"It should get rid of the smell." he said puffing some smoke, "I know what it's like to have to try and get with the ladies when you smell like this place."

Dorumon thanked the bi-pedal roach, and wiped himself, then Tokomon down and grabbed the in-training by the ears before he could go and run into more piles of feces. "Oh no you don't." Dorumon said.

Tokomon turned around and looked up at him, "Mon!" he said innocently. Dorumon sighed yet again.

-

Omegamon's metal foot made light imprints on the dirt floor as he walked through the halls of the Castle of Neweniac. The place was still in shambles as Ravemon had decided that the rebuilding of the city was far more important then rebuilding of his castle. As the Royal Knight walked, he noticed that the path had been cleared from last time; evidently, Ravemon had gotten some workers to clear the hallways out from all the rubbish that had littered them. It was a good sign. Omegamon pushed open the heavy oak doors of the council room. They easily parted and he walked in, a large oak table sat in the middle of the twenty by twenty room, large chairs that could hold the weight of the megas littering the sides of the table. Omegamon walked up to the front of the table, where his seat was.

For all the reassurance he had given Dukemon, he still held a great amount of fear himself. His eyes cast themselves upon the picture that was hung above his seat; a picture of the four Great Dragons, the greatest leaders the digital world had ever known. He looked up to them, longing for the wisdom they held, even Megidramon, the most savage and vicious of all digimon, would still know what to do in this situation. His ways were perhaps more brutal then necessary, but he got the job done. That's how it was with all of them, it didn't matter what the Great Dragons were up against, they always get the goal accomplished.

His eyes traced back to the council table. He would like to say that the dragons didn't have to deal with the problems that the Knights were facing, but that would be a lie. He turned around to the picture and knelt on the ground before the picture, "Lend me your wisdom." Omegamon humbly. When he got up, he felt no sort of inspiration, and cursed himself for thinking that it might do something. It hadn't even cleared his mind and he felt even less hope from that act then he had before.

Omegamon turned around as the great doors opened again, letting in a bit more sunlight to add to the light of the torches on the wall, Ravemon not having a chance to install lights into the room. Between the doors stood Murmuxmon, a shadow being cast behind him by the torchlight, and one cast in front of him by the sunlight.

Murmuxmon walked over to Omegamon, and gave a great bow to the Royal Knight. "My Lord." he said humbly.

"Are not the others to come as well?" Omegamon asked.

"I opted to not come with them, my lord." Murmuxmon said carefully. "I had a matter of importance of which to speak to you." he said.

"Very well. What is it that you find so urgent that you will come early for?" Omegamon asked.

"It is the place of the Capitol my lord." Murmuxmon said, then continued after seeing Omegamon's perplexed face. "Would it not be wise to move the capitol building to Ssyaba? There we could build an actual building and there would not be such a strain on the digimon from Skuld, the distance required for them to travel is great."

Omegamon looked over at him, his ego boasted up by the humbleness in Murmuxmon's voice, but he didn't let it control him. "You make a good point..." Omegamon said. For all of Murmuxmon's ideas, this may just be one that is a long term weapon instead of a short term. "Come up with plans for the building and present it next meeting. We will have the rebels from Skuld build it if it goes through." Omegamon said.

Murmuxmon understood. The Rebels weren't going to like this, Neweniac had only been agreed on because it was the largest concentration of digimon, Rebel or Chosen. "Very well my lord." Murmuxmon sat down in his seat and waited patiently for the rest of the digimon to arrive.

The rebels from Skuld arrived next, Spinomon wasn't there as he could neither dig or fly at a fast enough speed to make the journey worth it. Gaiomon eyed Murmuxmon as he walked in, his samurai armor shifting with the shadows of the torches, an obsidian black that melded into his shadow perfectly. The shifting shadow gave an accurate description of him, except for a shadow had no form. Gaiomon seemed as if he was the embodiment of the fear of darkness and night, each layer of his BlackChrome-Digizoid a deadly fear.

Behind him walked his mate, WarrioressGreymon. She sat down in her chair, detaching the Dramon Breaker off her back and leaned it up against the table. Her armor reflected the faint torchlight all around the room, and giving her a radiant glow.

Z'dGarurumon was the last to come in, his large Z'dCannon resting on his back. The four legged wolf gave Murmuxmon a glare as he walked in, his metal mouth scowling. He walked up to the far end of the table, leaving some room between himself and WarrioressGreymon. He laid down on his four paws so that only the top half of the Z'DCannon was visible from across the table.

Ravemon arrived only thirty seconds later, and asked the forgiveness for the condition of the room. "There's been so many land issues lately that we haven't been able to get any real work done." he told them. "It's not even Chosen vs Rebel this time!" This comment was true, as out of the 38 different land disputes, only seven of them were between a Chosen and a Rebel. Most of them existed as Chosen vs Chosen.

It was another twenty seconds after Ravemon sat down that the Olympians arrived. Minervamon grabbed a chair and sat at the end of the table next to Z'dGarurumon, placing Olympia up against the table in the same way WarrioressGreymon had her Dramon breaker set. Ravemon twiddled with his sword, making sure it was still there, wary of the two great blades that were within view, feeling very overmatched.

Across from Minervamon, Dianamon and Apollomon took a seat. The two Olympians took a view around the room, and sat down. A deep echoing silence filled the room, the thrumming of data the only persistent noise. Two minutes later, Dukemon walked through the doors, and sat down at the end of the table, his lance and shield nowhere to be seen.

"Interesting." Gaiomon said out loud, breaking the silence. Everyone glanced there eyes at him, but no one said anything. After he kept quite, the tension started to rise again, everybody feeling it._ Two minutes... not enough time to seem overly rude... but just enough time as to through off all suspicion that he might have come with Olympians._ Gaiomon thought to himself, his mind wandering to what Dukemon might have been doing so as to not want to be seen with the Olympians.

It was another three minutes when HiAndromon and MetalGarurumon X walked in. The metal wolf had a cheerful enough tone as he spoke with the Chosen mega, that their idle conversation they were having as they walked in broke the building tension in the room. "Glad to see it didn't come down to stare downs yet." MetalGarurumon X commented as he took his seat up at the top of the table across from Murmuxmon.

"It could be worse." Z'dGarurumon said from his resting spot, "I mean we could have had an all out fight."

"Or a drunken brawl if we were to act like Champions." Ravemon said. A few of the digimon chuckled at these comments, the tension broken.

WarrioressGreymon leaned over to look down the table, "MetalGarurumon; do you know what happened to my brother? It is not like him to be tardy."

MetalGarurumon shook his head, "I'm sorry." he said, "I've been taking care of some matters. I have not seen him since yesterday."

"Very well then." Omegamon said, "We shall start this meeting without him." Everyone at the table looked towards the White Knight. "This meeting has been called to deal with three main things, and anything else that shall be brought before this council. The first matter of business is the securing of the Olympians powers. I propose that we give full power of the securing of the law to them."

"You mean what we've already been doing is going to be official?" Apollomon asked.

"Not quite." Ravemon pointed out, "up until now any of the Megas could have passed sentence and judgment in any situation. You just took up the burden of that job. If we pass this, then we will no longer have that ability."

"Perhaps we should make one little amendment to this." Gaiomon said.

"Little amendment?" Murmuxmon asked mockingly, "Isn't everything you say minuscule?"

Gaiomon ignored the comment, "Give the Olympians full power in securing the laws, but divide it up among each sector, or each city more precisely. Most of the towns having been doing fairly well on keeping their own court system."

"Are you willing to agree with that?" Omegamon asked.

Apollomon nodded, "I see nothing wrong with that. Shall we assign the cities now?"

Omegamon nodded, "Alright. Dianamon, you will take Neweniac here in Verdani. Your wisdom could be used where the most digimon are. Is that all right with you Ravemon?"

"Yes. It will allow me to stop dealing with the land problems and get onto more important matters."

"Apollomon. You know more of the workings of machines, do you not?" Omegamon asked.

"I am no expert, but if you're asking if I'm better then Minervamon, then yes."

"Does that work for you?" Omegamon asked HiAndromon. 

"Yes."

"Then it is settled, Apollomon will police Enihcam in Skuld." Omegamon told everyone.

"I do believe then that would leave Minervamon for Ssyaba in Urd." Murmuxmon said a little to eagerly.

Minervamon glared at the Demon lord, but said nothing.

"Is there anybody who objects to this?" When the room went silent, Dukemon spoke up.

"Very well. Then it is settled." The red Royal Knight wrote down the law and and passed it around, and after each member of the council read through it, they put their mark at the bottom.

"Now for our next order of business." Omegamon said, "MetalGarurumon?" he asked.

MetalGarurumon X stood up, "I fear for our nation with what's happening already. The Corporation of DOLE is has made a complaint. They say that Dorumon is amassing too much wealth by taking up thirty percent of the food supply. They say that his abundance of bits are not being used to further help building up the digital world again."

"I do not see the problem here." Murmuxmon murmured, "if they want to complain, let them complain."

"It is not the fact that they are complaining." MetalGarurumon X told him sharply, "They are trying to force us to make Dorumon a part of their company. The only reason that hasn't happened so far is because Dorumon does all his business through Mummymon, who's prevented DOLE from getting their hands on him. We need to set up a new law to prevent monopolies from happening."

"And we thought DOLE was mad before." Ravemon said grinning.

This conversation went on for another twenty minutes, and a definition of a monopoly was set and the measures that were to be taken against should one be formed. After all the digimon ratified it, they continued on to set up a way of forming a council in each of the cities to deal with problems. It was eventually agreed on that the councils would consist of half Chosen, and half Rebel, and that they would all be of the Ultimate level, preventing the Megas themselves from being apart of the councils.

-

WarGreymon X cut through the air as he traveled towards Neweniac and the council meeting. He was already a good forty-five minutes late, but he didn't care. His thoughts had been concerned with other things then besides politics. After he had met with Omegamon, he had flown off to the old rebel hideout. Just standing there had been hard for him as he relived the memories.

He had not noticed the time, lost into his thoughts about the digimon he had sacrificed, everything that had happened because he told Yggdrasil to go to the Dark Zone. His own doubt and fears that he had shoved down at the start of the rebellion had come to surface again. Looking back, he's started to wonder if everything would have been fine if he had died with the X virus. The chosen would have lived and started a new world under the careful watch of Yggdrasil.

But he had been cursed with the X Antibody, the gem on his head to prove it. For everything it was worth, for all the power it gave him, for the second chance it offered him, it was still a curse.

WarGreymon X landed in a courtyard and walked towards the council room, his steps harder and firmer, leaving large imprints in the dirt.. As he pushed aside the heavy doors, all eyes turned to him. He walked to his spot next to his sister and sat down.

"About time you showed up." Murmuxmon shot at him, "I was wondering if you had taken over my city by now."

"Not in the mood!" WarGreymon X snapped at him, a tone of anger and hatred flooding his voice.

The short phrase silenced everybody, as Murmuxmon met WarGreymon's stare. WarrioressGreymon grabbed her brothers hand, and he looked at her. His eyes were full of rage and hatred. What Murmuxmon had taken just as a biased look, WarrioressGreymon saw something else. Behind her brother's rage was pain and fear. She knew the look well, having experienced it herself. She squeezed her twins hand, hoping that he would understand that he would always have her to count on.

Omegamon broke the silence a few seconds later, "Is there anything else to be brought up before this council?" he asked, after having gone through a series of different topics since the beginning.

No one answered. "Well then, this meeting is over and we will meet again in two weeks." Omegamon said.

Everyone left, WarGreymon not saying a word to anybody. The others entered a debate on who should be in the Council of the Ultimates in each city. When they all left, Omegamon turned to Dukemon. "Perhaps all our fears were unbiased, this meeting was the best we've had. Neither side seem to be at an all or nothing stage."

Dukemon shook his head, "No... this Dukemon doesn't trust them. Both sides were passive. Much to Passive."

-

Movie short reference. It was aired with Surf's up.

-

-

-

Gomamon X: I have finally done it! I have come up with a machine that will get rid of the X antibody!

Betamon X: Yeah... but you still have to build it.

Gomamon X: Don't dash my hopes. It's a start.

And who's paying for all the materials to build this machine?

Gomamon X: I'll just hack into Bill Gates account, not that hard. Besides, this machine will be revolutionary, who wouldn't invest in it.

Betamon X: Whatever... so did you guys like this one? You catch the three cameo's? Well, three and half, the Burgermon we just sort of stuck right out there. They're not supposed to be the actual Burgermon from season four.

Gomamon X: Well, can't wait for next chapter to come... it'll be a real treat!

Betamon X: Gomamon? Are you actually participating in Valentines Day?

Gomamon X: Eat Numemon Poo. So I got a date, what's the big deal.

Betamon X: (Faints)

Gomamon X: eh?

Frozen Twins

Betamon X  
Gomamon X (IT WILL COME OFF!)

P.S. Concerning WarrioressGreymon. It appears to be that when I saved a version of Wikipedia onto my computer, somebody had changed VictoryGreymons profile to be WarrioressGreymon. Crazyeight (May he evolve to Mega) informed me that he couldn't find any information on a WarrioressGreymon anywhere else then on my wikipedia page. We have come to the conclustion, that WarrioressGreymon is in a sense "fanmade". If anybody has information to refute that, I'd love to know. Thank You. R&R

10


	4. Chapter 4 Dorumon & Ryudamon?

X Evolution: The Ark Project

Chapter 4 Dorumon & Ryudamon?

I don't understand, why do all the guys have to be like that! Always making up lies to make themselves look better... – Ryudamon

Dorumon walked out of Roachmon's Fertilizer, smelling better then he did when he walked in. "Wow, that rag is really quite remarkable." he said.

"Yeah! Remarccacbble." Tokomon X spoke out, his tongue spitting out of his mouth

Dorumon grinned, "Nice try." He picked up the in-training digimon, placing him on his head. The young rookie looked in the direction of the library. "So, Tokomon, what do we do now? I had been expecting to spend quite a few hours at the library, but now that I don't need to research Larenim, we've got a few more hours to kill."

Tokomon thought for a second, "Mmmm... tools?" he asked looking down at Dorumon.

"Alright." Dorumon said. He walked his way over to the smith shop, the same one that Ryudamon worked at. It took him a good twenty minutes to get there, the blacksmith being somewhat out of the way. It was the only building in operation for two blocks, and was on the other side of town from where Roachmon's shop had been.

As Dorumon turned down onto the street towards the place, there wasn't any digimon in sight. The ruined buildings seemed to cast a dark shadow in sunlight. "Scary..." Tokomon said, his teeth chattering and hanging on to Dorumon's ears for dear life.

"Stop that." Dorumon said as he lifted Tokomon X off his head. He rubbed his ears, which were now sore. Dorumon walked down the roads, chuckling at the broken down buildings. This area hadn't been cleared out because there was no need to yet. There were plenty more jobs in rebuilding then there were in recycling. So the buildings in the more remote area's were still in a disarray.

Dorumon walked up the stairs to the tree house, walking in, he saw Biyomon working on some papers.

Biyomon glanced up, "Oh, hey Dorumon." she said. She yawned and put her pencil down. She hopped over to her file cabinet and went through it. "Armadillomon, Baronmon, Cherrymon, Coelamon... and Dorumon." She brought out the paper and set it down on the counter. "Lets see, you ordered eight-hundred feet of metal piping... but that's not due for another two months," Biyomon thought out loud, looking up at the calender.

Dorumon's thoughts drifted to the project he had planned, he was going to run plumbing from the river to the spot were he was going to build his house. He would need more then the eight-hundred feet he ordered, as that would only be enough for one way. He had decided after looking at his dwindling bits that one way would be fine for a few years.

Biyomon continued to glance through his orders. "Lets see, a hoe, a root killer and a Steel-ChromeDigizoid plow."

"Sounds right." Dorumon said.

"Yeah... Right!" Tokomon X chirped. Biyomon smiled at him.

"Why hello Tokomon, it's good to see you."

"Yeah."

Dorumon chuckled and placed the in-training on the counter where Biyomon rubbed him behind the ears. A small sad look came into her eyes zoned out.

"You alright?" Dorumon asked cautiously.

Biyomon turned her gaze to him. "Yeah, I'm fine." she said, "Just remembering the past."

"Was the world really that great before the X program?" Dorumon asked. Biyomon was startled at his question, and Dorumon quickly reprimanded himself. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... it's just... I came into existence while the X program was still doing it's thing, so the only thing I've really know is horror that's come with it."

Biyomon sighed. "Take no thought, Dorumon." She said, "I am not offended by your question, just surprised. I had... forgotten, that you are as young as Ryudamon." Biyomon rubbed Tokomon on his back. Her mind drifted back, "Yes. The time before the X program was very nice. I feel sorry that you and Ryudamon have to grow up in such a harsh world." she said.

Dorumon bowed his head in reverence to her. Biyomon sat back up at the counter, "Just go on in. Agumon's already has visitors, so it's not like he's getting any work done anyways."

"Hmmm?" Dorumon said confused, but Biyomon had already turned back to her paperwork and started muttering about all the wasted metal Agumon and BlackAgumon had. Dorumon grabbed Tokomon off the counter and walked over to the door leading into the smith. As he took the first few steps down into the smith, a thought came to him.

"I wonder if Ryudamon's here." Dorumon said out loud.

A mischievous grin split Tokomon X's face.. "Oo la la." he said , shaking his body suggestively.

Dorumon looked up at the in-training, "Did you say something?" he asked, only partly hearing what the In-training said.

Tokomon X snickered, and Dorumon sighed, wondering what else the young digimon had found funny at his expense.

Dorumon walked into the smith, and was almost instantly covered with soot as his eyes caught sight of the visitors. "Gaiomon? WarrioressGreymon?" He asked incredulously.

Gaiomon was already completely turned around by the time Dorumon said those words. "Well, if it isn't little Dorumon."

WarrioressGreymon also turned around, and Ryudamon came off to the side of her. She looked up at Dorumon, then back at Ryudamon. A grin appeared on her face, "So Dorumon is who you were talking about." she said, "Well I can't say I disagree with you on him."

Gaiomon rolled his eyes. "You already know him?" Ryudamon asked. Gaiomon nodded.

"Yeah."

"Good, that saves me from introducing him to you." Ryudamon said, relieved, not knowing how they would take to him.

Dorumon turned to Gaiomon, "Hey. I was wondering, did you guys ever take care of the problem over the dispute about what to do with the ocean?" he asked.

Gaiomon's face grew thoughtful. Dorumon was speaking of the ocean server that the other three servers were connected to. It had been brought up at their second council meeting, (the one were Dorumon was introduced to all of the mega's, and HiAndromon almost let a fece drop), that there was a chance that there was more digimon alive in this ocean server. Another set of Chosen Digimon, as well as some more X digimon. When they asked Omegamon about it, he told them that Yggdrasil confided in them in no such thing, and while it was possible that the being wished to keep some water based digimon, it was not known. They came to a general consensus that there were probably rebel digimon living in the ocean, but that they should worry about rebuilding the world before they dealt with problems like that.

"Not yet. We're going to bring it up once again in three more months." Gaiomon told him.

Ryudamon looked incredulously between Dorumon and Gaiomon, completely confused. WarrioressGreymon chuckled at her daughter's confusion. She turned to Dorumon, "Hey Dorumon. Over in Skuld we've got a place for younger X in-trainings. I was wondering if Tokomon X would like to visit us for a couple of weeks. He'd be able to hang out with some Digimon his own level and age and you could get some more of your projects done." she offered.

Dorumon was startled by this request. "Well..." He said. He hadn't been away from Tokomon X for more then twenty minutes since he was given custody of the little guy. To be parted with him really would put a jolt to his lifestyle. He didn't like the idea, but Tokomon X had other ideas.

"Yeah!" Tokomon X said bouncing on Dorumon's head, "Fun!" The in-training jumped down from Dorumon's head and ran over to WarrioressGreymon. Dorumon was surprised and about to run after him when he stopped himself.

"Well that's settled." WarrioressGreymon said bending down and picking him up. Seeing Dorumon's expression, she went on in a motherly way, "Don't worry. I'll take of him." Dorumon nodded, but it didn't ease the burden at all. WarrioressGreymon looked down at Ryudamon and got an idea. "Besides, Ryudamon can keep you company out there." she said very plainly.

"What?" Ryudamon looked at her mom, not believing her ears.

Agumon, one of the two smiths, had currently just been working on his next project and listening with one ear. "What?! You can't just steal my best apprentice!" he objected, dropping his tools.

WarrioressGreymon looked back at him, daring him to try and rebel against her decision again. Agumon looked over at Gaiomon, "You want to help me out here?" He asked desperately.

Gaiomon looked over at Agumon, "Haven't you learned, you old fart! Girls always get what they want, especially when their your mates." he said rather nonchalantly.

Agumon looked over at BlackAgumon, "Hey Black, have you nothing to say?"

Black looked up, his paw resting on the outer edge of the forge, "What is there to say?" he asked. Then jerked his paw quickly away from its resting place. "Yeeowch!" he yelled angrily. He slammed his fist up against the forge. A startled Candlemon yelped and cooled back down.

Black continued to work on the I-beam, muttering about incompetent workers.

"Well then. It's settled. Ryudamon will go and work with Dorumon for the next two weeks." WarrioressGreymon said.

"Don't I have a say in all this?" Ryudamon asked incredulously.

"No." WarrioressGreymon told her flat out. Ryudamon looked startled, then humphed. The mega turned to Dorumon, "Do you have objections?" she asked.

Dorumon, startled by the conversation, shook his head meaning yes, more out of a triggered reaction then actually knowing what he was doing.

"Well then. We need to get going." WarrioressGreymon told them.

"What do you think Z'dGarurumon's gotten himself into this time?" Gaiomon asked speaking of the other mega. Z'dGarurumon always managed to somehow involve himself in some sort of a mess. Not all of them good.

"I'm not going to even take a guess." She said, Tokomon X riding on her head. Gaiomon walked out, and his mate stopped just inside the doorway, "I'll see you in two weeks." She said.

"Bye!" Tokomon X said, waving his little paws. He hopped down and ran over to Dorumon and jumped into his arms.

Dorumon couldn't help the tears as they started to fall out of his eyes, he hugged the in-training for a minute. Then let him down. The in-training ran back over to WarrioressGreymon and waved from her shoulders. Dorumon let out a small wave, the whole experience startling him, unable to say anything.

Ryudamon walked next to him, "So, what do you think of my parents?" She asked.

"Hmm?" Dorumon said confused looking over at her._ Why would she be asking what I thought of her parents when I've met them before? _hethought. Then it hit him, "Wait, Gaiomon and WarrioressGreymon are your parents?" He asked amazed. Ryudamon nodded, "What about Biyomon and Agumon... arn't they?" he asked leaving the question hanging.

Ryudamon shook her head, "No, Agumon and Biyomon just watch over me. They're my godparents." she said.

"Oh."

There was an odd silence, quickly interrupted by Agumon. "Here you go, Dorumon." He said, handing the purple digimon three small red boxes. "All compressed and ready to go." Agumon glared at him. "I should charge you extra for stealing away my apprentice."

"Come on Agu." Ryudamon pleaded, "Don't be like that."

Agumon glared at Ryudamon. "Run off you two. Since you're no longer bound to me, I have no use for you. Leave! Begone!"

"Alright, Alright." Ryudamon said annoyed, "We're going." She and Dorumon walked out the door, and Black slammed the furnace again, swearing.

"By Megidramon's flame." Black swore, using an extremely old style curse word, "I swear Candlemon. You burn me one more time and your data will end up in the next I-beam!"

Candlemon was startled and started to tremble a bit. Agumon looked over at his twin brother and sighed, "How many I-beams do you have left?" he asked.

Black looked over, "Seven. I can crank them out in the next forty minutes. I'll work on the pipes after that if you need me too."

Agumon shook his head, "Nah, lets take it easy today. I don't feel like working too hard. Besides, it's been awhile since I took Biyomon anywhere romantic."

Black rolled his eyes, "Fine, you go out on a date, I'll work."

"Suit yourself." Agumon said grinningly.

Black glared over at his twin brother and continued to work.

-

-

-

Dorumon and Ryudamon walked along the road, talking. "I had no idea your mom was so... forceful." Dorumon stated.

Ryudamon laughed, "You didn't even know she was my mom."

"Still. She completely catches you off guard, and before you can recover, she's already gotten her way." Dorumon said shaking his head.

Ryudamon laughed. "That's my mom for you. If you think she's bad, you should see my dad when he's going at full strength. Even my mom can hardly stand up to him."

Dorumon's laughter echoed in the nearly empty road, when a store caught his eye. He walked over to it, "I've been looking for this place." he said.

Ryudamon stared at him, "A book store? Why have you been looking for a book store?" she asked.

Dorumon looked over at her, "I don't know much about the history of our world. I have some spare time out on the farm, and I've read the few books I have been able to collect about a dozen times each."

Dorumon walked into the store, a Gomamon X was sitting at the counter reading a book. When Ryudamon saw him, she was furious, and walked straight up to the counter, "How is it that you can sit here and read books all day while this world is in such shambles!" she demanded, "I mean doesn't the existence of Digimon mean anything to you?"

Gomamon looked up from his book, "Ryudamon, right? Gaiomon and WarrioressGreymon's kid?" he asked.

Ryudamon was taken back, but used to her parent's way of speaking, recovered quickly, "What's it to you?" she asked.

Gomamon shrugged and turned back to his book, leaving Ryudamon dumbfounded. Dorumon then walked up to Gomamon with a stack of seventeen different books. The top three fell and Dorumon caught them with his tail. He placed the stack on the counter, and brought up the other three. "How much for all these?" he asked.

Gomamon glanced through them, "Well." he said as he got out a calculator, each book costing a different amount, "The total cost for all of them is going to be four-hundred sixty four bits." he said.

Ryudamon looked at her friend dumbfounded, _Why on earth would he want so many books. I can understand being bored and all, but I really don't see why books are so much more interesting. _She thought. Dorumon pulled out his wallet, and looked inside, he brought out his cash and looked at it sadly. "I only have three-eighty."

Ryudamon sighed, being bored and grabbed out her wallet and placed five one hundred bit coins on the table. "Find another thirty-six bits worth of books." She told Dorumon.

"You don't need to do this." Dorumon told her, "I can just put some of them back."

Ryudamon turned on him, "Find another thirty six bits worth of books." She told him, starting to be annoyed.

Dorumon startled her by giving her a hug, "Thanks." he said, and wandered off to find two more books. Ryudamon stood there, staring after him.

Gomamon turned to her, as he placed the books into a little microwave like machine. A few moments after he turned it on, the book was compacted into a little orange block. "You ask why I waste my time reading when you just payed five-hundred bits for a series of worthless books?" Gomamon asked.

Ryudamon, startled, gathered herself together before replying, "I just want to get out of here." she said, "Dorumon would have taken forever to choose out which books he didn't want." There was a small ping as the data of the next book was compressed into data.

Gomamon X smiled, _Then why didn't you just pay the four sixty four instead of telling your friend to go and get more books? "_If you must know, this is were I live." Gomamon's voice startled her. "I'm a surgeon at the hospital here. I remember helping you fight the L454". He said, "I just try to earn a few more bits while I read." he told her.

Ryudamon was humbled in an instant, "You saved my parents lives." She said in awe.

"Multiple times." Gomamon retorted, "That's what I get for being a decedent of the Reliable Healer." he told her.

Dorumon walked up and placed another book on the table, _Red Wisdom. _Gomamon raised his eyebrows at it, "Interested in Megidramon?" he asked.

"A little." Dorumon admitted.

"More then a little." Gomamon told him, " Six of these books are about him."

Dorumon shrugged as Gomamon compacted the last of the books. He placed the eighteen compacted pieces of data into his fur, as it naturally brought itself to prevent them from falling out. "Well, what now?" Dorumon asked. Ryudamon's stomach started to growl and she looked ashamed. Dorumon laughed, "Well that answers that."

"Hey, it's not funny!" She said automatically defensive.

Dorumon backed off, "So what do you want for dinner?" he asked.

"I don't know, what are you in the mood for." she asked.

"Something fancy. You eat lot of Laemtao while your out there. It's nice to come in and have something different."

Ryudamon's face fell into a grin, "Alright, I know just the place, my treat." she said.

"Ryudamon... you already paid for my books, I don't want to feel worse by having you pay for my meal." Dorumon told her innocently.

"Look Dorumon. I don't mind." She said sweetly, "You have a farm to take care of, all my money so far has just been storing up, besides the fact that my parents just left me with ten-thousand bits."

Dorumon's fell back in surprise, "Ten-thousand?" he muttered to himself. _Well if you're not born rich... your only other chance is to marry rich._

"You say something?" Ryudamon asked, Dorumon not realizing that he was mumbling to himself. Ryudamon's heart skipped a beat when she thought him say the word Marry.

Dorumon shook his head, "No... it's not important," he told her.

Dorumon continued to make idle chatter with Ryudamon as he followed her. When they finally arrived at the building, Dorumon was surprised to find he had never heard of it. "What is this place?" he asked when they walked into the Kamemon Club.

"It's a little place that Terriermon owns. There only open for two hours, and serve only fifteen digimon total." Ryudamon said taking a seat at one of the four tables. Dorumon looked around to find no one else in the club.

"Good evening." Lopmon said as she made a slight courtesy bow.

"Same to you." Ryudamon told her.

"So Ryudamon, what will you be having today?" She asked.

"I'll take a steak. I haven't had one in awhile." She told Lopmon, "Medium well and I'll take salad for the side."

"And for your mate?" Lopmon asked.

Dorumon was taken back, "We're not mates." he told her.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't know you hadn't made it official." Lopmon said, "Will you be doing that tonight?"

"I know we will!" Terriermon yelled from the corner. Lopmon shook her head.

"Not if you don't get back to work!" she yelled back at him.

"Fine!" Terriermon told her, "You just better make it worth it."

While Lopmon and Terriermon were having their little banter, Dorumon's fur was changing to a bright shade of red, while Ryudamon was laughing her head off.

"Make that two steaks." Ryudamon told Lopmon.

"Honestly Ryudamon. I would have thought that you would have settled down by now." Lopmon told her.

"You don't have to be my mom, Lopmon." Ryudamon told her.

"It takes a village to raise a child." Lopmon retorted, and before Ryudamon could respond, "And unless you want to tell me that you're more then an apprentice, you're still a child."

Ryudamon sighed, not even wanting to try and argue anymore. "ARRGH! Why is it that everyone I know is a bunch of politicians? I'm so sick of being surrounded by many blood sucking parasites!" she roared.

Dorumon chuckled, "it could be worse. You could be surrounded by hordes of Chosen Digimon wanting to rip your data into millions of pieces."

Ryudamon glared. Lopmon brought them their food and the two digimon continued to talk. "Did you hear about the new building there putting up?" Ryudamon asked.

Dorumon shook his head, "I don't get any news out there on the farm."

"Well supposedly they want to build a CEO headquarters. A place were all the head digimon of the big corporations can meet and get together." Ryudamon told him.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea." Dorumon mused, "I mean it would allow the Olympians to keep an eye on the digimon without having to travel nearly so far and waste so much more time."

Ryudamon nodded, "So, do you think that they'll make the Olympians the official police and judges?" she asked, "They've practically been doing it for the past six months." She told him. Dorumon nodded, enjoying another piece of the steak, surprised at exactly how delicious it was.

Ryudamon stretched herself as she finished up her meal. "You ready?" she asked Dorumon. Dorumon quickly stuffed in his last bite and they went over to pay. Ryudamon brought out three hundred bits and handed it to Lopmon.

"Thank you. Now, do tell me when the wedding is planned. It would be enjoyable to go." Lopmon told her.

Dorumon would have blushed again, even more so then the red that crept to Ryudamon's face, if it hadn't been the fact that all the blood had rushed out of his face when he saw how much the food cost. Both digimon walked out onto the street silently. "I've got a place I need to show you." Ryudamon told her friend, seeing that it was night finally.

Dorumon followed, but he felt uneasy and guilty. "You didn't have to do that you know." Dorumon said softly, breaking the silence as they walked.

"Hmmm?" Ryudamon said confused, "Do what?"

"Pay for my meal." Dorumon told her.

"It was no big deal." Ryudamon told him. 

"It was one-hundred fifty bits!" he exclaimed, "Besides the fact that you already paid for my books earlier."

Ryudamon looked over at him, "What's your point?" she asked, "I wanted to pay. I know you don't get to enjoy really good food like that. I mean, it was good, yes?" she questioned.

It had been the best food he's ever had, but Dorumon wasn't going to let Ryudamon have more fuel. "Yeah... I guess." he said.

"Then it's settled." Ryudamon told him, "Besides you're paying for my food for the next two weeks."

Dorumon let the conversation die, but it still didn't help him at all.

Ryudamon took a sudden left, and walked into a run down building. _This is what she wanted to show me?_ He wondered.

Ryudamon took him up the stairs onto the top of the building, and to his surprise there was a layer of grass on it.

Ryudamon laid down on it and looked up at the stars. Dorumon followed suit.

"Isn't it pretty?" She asked. "It's so strange to be down here, and to think that those light out there are servers as well."

Dorumon agreed, "Yeah. I wonder which one's are the American servers, or if there's any other Japanese servers out there?" he wondered, "Perhaps there are more digimon living on them."

"Hmmm?" Ryudamon asked confused.

Dorumon chuckled, "You're not much of a reader, so I guess you wouldn't understand."

"Just because I don't read doesn't mean I'm not stupid." Ryudamon told him fiercely.

Dorumon chuckled, and the peacefulness of the sky relaxed him. "It goes like this; digimon live on servers created by the humons in the real world. We don't know what the humons use the servers for. Not anymore at least, but we know they didn't create them for us. We digimon seemed to somehow have sprang forth from the severs."

"Sounds like a load of tripe to me." Ryudamon said, "I mean we were just created from the servers?" She asked.

"I guess, the book I read didn't really give an explanation." Dorumon said, "but it did say that all those points of light out there are different servers, places were digimon once existed. That is they were until the great server appeared." he said.

"The book is fairly old, but it talks about how Yggdrasil was created to keep the server in order." Dorumon told her. "It is my guess that this great server is the one that Yggdrasil destroyed with the X program and he moved all the chosen digimon back to the Japanese server north."

Ryudamon sighed and stared up into the sky, "So even if we do all die, then there must be digimon on the rest of those servers, if only but a few. It's comforting to know that."

Dorumon agreed, and let the cool grass seep into his back. It felt good as the dew wrapped itself around his fur.

"What do you think it would be like to live in Digital Space?" Ryudamon asked, "You know, to be a Royal Knight and have that privilege."

"I've been there." Dorumon said, "It was a different place, data seemed to run more wild."

"Oh, and what were you doing with the Royal Knights?" Ryudamon asked. _And how do you know my parents as well?_

"If you want the truth." Dorumon said, thinking back to that time, "I defeated a clone version of my self and seriously injured Yggdrasil." he told her.

Ryudamon's mind paused as he said that. "Stupid." She muttered to herself. She got up and started to leave.

"Ryudamon?" Dorumon asked questioningly, concern in his voice.

"Why couldn't you have been different!" Ryudamon yelled at him, tears streaming down here cheeks as she stood in the doorway, "HUH! Why did I ever get my hopes up that you weren't so self centered!" she yelled at him, then took off down the stairs.

Dorumon was stunned at her sudden change in behavior. He took off after her a few moments later. When he got down to the ground floor of the building, he saw Ryudamon turn a corner. He was about to call out to her, when a clock caught his eye. 8:30.

"Oh, Baihumon it." Dorumon said, struggling between going after Ryudamon and trying to find MetalGarurumon X so he wouldn't worry.

-

Ryudamon ran, and she didn't stop running. Her tears streamed down her face. _Why couldn't he have been different!_ She screamed in her mind, _Why did he have to be like that, I don't understand it. WHY!?_

Ryudamon noticed in surprise that she had already arrived back at the smith. She quickly turned her tears into anger so that Biyomon and Agumon wouldn't worry so much. She walked up the stairs, fuming. When she opened the door, terror filled her mind. The room was trashed, a struggle evident. She shot towards the smith, also trashed. She walked around, filled with so many mixed emotions that she couldn't think. She saw and object and picked it up. It was Black's Katana. He never went anywhere without it.

-

The Library in Neweniac is not one where books can be checked out so that all digimon might have a chance to impart on their knowledge. Otherwise, DOLE would keep all the books for themselves on planting and farming so nobody else could rival them.

Betamon X: Alright, sorry, this was supposed to be up yesterday... but FF VII took up a lot of our time. Kapeesh.

Gomamon X: And like our last chapter, this one has yet to be edited. We'll put the edited copy for three up tomorrow. So we hope you enjoy this.

Frozen Twins

Betamon X  
Gomamon X


	5. Chapter 5 The Start of the Beginning

X Evolution: The Ark Project

Chapter 5 – The Start of the Beginning

"Things don't always work out how you want them to... You just have to pick yourself up and keep moving. Trust me. I know." Protector of the Digital World

Dorumon was silent on riding on MetalGarurumon X's back. "Look kid." MetalGarurumon X told him, "Tokomon will be fine. I know WarrioressGreymon, she's great with younger kids." he told him.

Dorumon was silent, and MetalGarurumon sighed. "It's not that." Dorumon said quietly.

"Hmmm?" MetalGarurumon X asked, not being able to hear him because of the wind passing through his ears.

"It's not Tokomon." Dorumon told him.

"Then it has to do something with why you were late?" MetalGarurumon questioned.

Dorumon was silent for a few minutes, and MetalGarurumon let him be. The kid was hurting, and if he didn't want to tell him about it, he wasn't going to pressure him. Dorumon finally spoke up, "Hey... MetalGarurumon X... why is everyone so insistent on getting mates?" he inquired.

MetalGarurumon looked back at him, "Mainly because of a survival fear of the digimon race. I take it you had a fall out with Ryudamon?" he asked.

"Hmmm..." Dorumon said surprised, "How did you know?"

"In all honesty Dorumon." MetalGarurumon X started, "A lot of us expected you two to be mates a while back."Dorumon was astonished... and a bit red. "Ryudamon, no doubt, has been feeling the pressure. You've been out on your farm with no contact except for these bi-weekly visits." MetalGarurumon's eyes drifted to the moon, "Ryudamon has had a hard life. Not like yours, where you've been hated and pushed around, abused to a point that you fell into a depression." Dorumon was astonished that MetalGarurumon knew so much about his life before he met him. The metal wolf went on, "Ryudamon's a lot like you. She's been shunned, but it wasn't because she was hated, but because she was loved. WarrioressGreymon and Gaiomon didn't want her to get hurt. They very much expected at least one of them, if not both of them to die. They didn't want Ryudamon to hurt nearly so badly when that event did happen. After having trouble deciding what to do, they gave her to Agumon and Biyomon."

MetalGarurumon remembered the event well. They had both held strong faces while it was happening in the little mining town just outside of Neweniac. They stopped by in Urd on their way back to Skuld. It was there that Gaiomon had defeated two of the Royal Knights, his anger and fury of what had to happen evident in the ferocity of his attack. "KyoKyomon was confused at first, but went along with it. She held up her feelings of despair and fear, she knew why her parents had given her away, she knew that it was necessary... she didn't understand why it hurt so bad though. It was later when she digivolved into Ryudamon, that she began to work. Agumon taught her all the skills she had observed in him as KyoKyomon. She worked long hours, and Agumon would find her working by moonlight, then up at the crack of dawn. It was her escape from life."

Dorumon was amazed, "I thought Ryudamon was as old as I am." he said confused.

"You are." MetalGarurumon X, "Project Ark was started over twenty years ago. Yggdrasil kept the X program concentrated; even he feared what it would do if he let it run loose. It was in these early years when I developed the X Anti-body and followed the Chosen Digimon here along with many other X's. That was sixteen years ago. Then, the rebels were not as organized, just trying to survive, and the Royal Knights picked them off one by one. I am the only remaining Mega of the first wave. The second wave came three years later, in which Gaiomon and WarrioressGreymon arrived, bringing their infant. Eight years after that, the last wave arrived, WarGreymon X being one of them."

"I was a straggler, coming into this world after the other one had already started to be destroyed." Dorumon said to himself.

"So exactly what did you say to her that made her so mad?" The Mega asked.

"I told her that I had seriously injured Yggdrasil as well as defeated a clone copy of myself."

The blue wolf eyes stared back into Dorumon. "You told her the truth?" he questioned.

"Are you implying that I shouldn't have?" Dorumon asked.

"No. I never said that." MetalGarurumon X told him, "I'm just saying that you have to deal with the consequences."

Dorumon looked down at the ground, depressed. "That's all I've ever done in my life." he said.

"That's all you'll ever do." the blue mega reminded him, "Perhaps this is for the best. Say she were to find out later, through some other source. Would her trust in you have depleted?" he asked.

"Probably." Dorumon said, "To the Dark Zone with it." he cursed, "there was no way out of this one."

"Damned if you do. Damned if you don't." MetalGarurumon X said.

Dorumon sighed as they touched ground and he hopped off. "Hey... MetalGarurumon?" he asked cautiously.

"Yeah?"

"Could... I mean... do you think..." Dorumon stumbled over his words, "Would you be willing to see if Ryudamon will come out here?" he blurted.

MetalGarurumon had been expecting that question. "Lets give her a week to cool down. Then I'll see if she still wants to come out."

"Alright." Dorumon said, a little disappointed, but understanding the reason behind it.

-

-

-

Dianamon stepped lightly through the mess. She turned to Ryudamon, "Nothing has been disturbed?" she asked.

Ryudamon shook her head, "The only thing I've touched is Black's Katana." Dianamon peered around, "Definitely a struggle of some sort." Dianamon noticed a spot where Black's footprints were just a bit longer then normal. "BlackAgumon fired a Black Pepper from there." She said. "Which means the attacker came in through the front door."

Ryudamon walked around the stuff, she peered over to see the furnace door slightly ajar. "Candlemon?" She called out. Dianamon looked over to were Ryudamon had called out to. Candlemon slowly crept out. "Ryudamon... is ... is that you?" he called out cautiously.

"It's safe." Dianamon told him.

Candlemon slowly crept out, very fearfully. Dianamon eyed him suspiciously. "What happened here?"

Candlemon swallowed, "Well... you see... Prairiemon had come in to get his claws sharpened. Just a routine thing. I didn't pay much attention to it, but then another digimon came in. A tall one." Terror filled his voice and he swallowed. "Next thing I knew... the Prairiemon was thrown up against my furnace, and I heard Black yell his attack... It startled me so much that I blacked out. I woke just a few minutes ago, and when I heard you in here. I was to scared too move."

Dianamon looked up at the furnace, a large dent in the side of it. "Do you know what that attacker looked like? Who it was?"

"I don't know." Candlemon said tearfully, "I can't remember much."

"What colors was this digimon?" Dianamon asked.

"Blue... and he had large red wings, and some gold." Candlemon told her.

Dianamon nodded and walked back up to tree house. She leaned up against Biyomon's desk and thought. Ryudamon and Candlemon came up a little while later and Candlemon went home. Ryudamon turned to the Olympian. "Do you know anything?" she asked.

Dianamon looked down at Ryudamon, "Some. Not enough though. To few questions are answered." Dianamon said. She looked over at Ryudamon, "Tell me. Did Agumon or Black ever teach you how to build a false blade?" she asked.

Ryudamon was astonished at the question, "Yeah. Why."

"Show me." Dianamon said.

Ryudamon was surprised. "Alright. I don't know why you would want a false blade though."

"There is value in information." Dianamon told her. _Maybe that's why Dorumon reads so much._ Ryudamon thought. Her face saddened while she thought of her friend.

Ryudamon led Dianamon to the smith, and started to forge one. Dianamon taking in every detail. The pressure from the onlooker caused Ryudamon to mess up twice, but she eventually made one. Dianamon studied it carefully, "This is it then." she said. Her eyes gazed over the blade, "Built so sharp that it dulls quickly, and so sturdy, that all pressure is applied to the hilt, so that when enough pressure is applied, it will snap."

Ryudamon didn't know, as she had only been taught how to do that in the past six months. Dianamon walked over and grabbed Black's Katana, hardly a knife in her larger hand, then turned around to Ryudamon. "Ryudamon, this smith can't shut down. Production of a good amount of this city depends on this smith. I want you to continue it as best you can. I have to leave for awhile, but I'll be back with everyone." she said.

With that Dianamon walked out with Black's Katana.

-

-

-

Murmuxmon sat down in his chair and stretched his wings. He grabbed a cup of tea and started to drink. "Ah, Magnamon. I see that all my faith in the Royal Knights is not to be wasted?" he asked.

Magnamon walked out of the shadows, and let his gaze fall upon Murmuxmon, "Is everything going as planned?" He asked.

"Isn't that a cliché statement." Murmuxmon pointed out, "You know, you must be a really good actor. I take it that the battle with WarGreymon went well. He was as mad as a defeated Etamon."

Magnamon eyes trailed the Demon Lord as he got up and walked over to the window. "Yes. He no doubt thinks I'm insane. Omegamon told him that I was probably suffering shock and withdrawal."

Murmuxmon chuckled as he peered through the blinds, the night settled in, everything had a violet glow about it. He turned around, "So... you are now the enemy?"

"Not yet." Magnamon told him, "I will be soon, though. The mad deranged enemy trying to destroy all digimon."

Murmuxmon smiled, "Then we continue with Project Ark."

"Yggdrasil went too far with the destruction of this world as well. It was not enough for him to be satisfied with Project Ark. This was caused by the Rebels, destroying the Royal Knights and Yggdrasil's trust." Magnamon answered, "So it was required that Yggdrasil be taught a lesson. Now it is time to finish his objective."

"Destruction of all the Rebels. Every last one." Murmuxmon stated, "Yes yes. I know. I've heard all that before. I must say though, destruction of all the rebels would be a bad idea. For without the rebels, there would be no female Megas."

"And you wish to make them yours?" Magnamon asked.

"Precisely. I've already started," Murmuxmon said, "and Omegamon handed me another one. All that's required now is WarrioressGreymon. She is not truly an X and neither are the other two. So I do not feel ashamed."

Magnamon sensed the hidden meaning in Murmuxmon's words. "You want me to capture WarrioressGreymon for you?" he asked.

Murmuxmon walked over to a picture of Beelzemon. He swung the picture open and turned the code lock on the safe. He brought out a black object. Magnamon's eyes flickered on the object, then up to Murmuxmon. "You have an enslaving device? Do you expect me to force WarrioressGreymon to de-digivolve?"

Murmuxmon smiled, "There is no need. I take it that you've heard of the Digimon Kaiser and his reign of terror?"

Magnamon stared at the Demon Lord like he was mad, "Defeated by the Humons and their partners. I know."

"How about what you don't know?" he asked.

"Legends are legends. You honestly expect me to believe that I defeated a mere ultimate by having to sacrifice myself?" Magnamon scoffed.

"I do not know what to think of that. What I do know is that there was a part of the legend hidden up. Destroyed. But it has been passed down in my family. The Kaiser was able to enslave digimon to his will, drawing off power from the digital world. The technology to do this has been long gone, but it's still capable."

Magnamon looked at the object on the desk. "And that is one of those devices."

"No." Murmuxmon said, "The Kaiser could only control Ultimates and Champions. But he was able to mass produce his objects. The Dark Rings and Spirals he had were very powerful... this my friend is a Dark Band. Able to enslave even Megas to the owners will."

"The level of complexity to create such an object." Magnamon said in amazement.

"True. It has not been easy. This one I had to restart over seven times, and it has taken me ten years to build it. I currently have another one I'm working on. It shall be ready within the week, but it has taken me two years." Murmuxmon told him.

"Powerful objects, but far to unwieldy." Magnamon said, "What are your plans for the third female?" he asked.

Murmuxmon chuckled. "That is the plan I already have in place." he pressed a button, and a few moments later, Dracmon came in.

"You have need of me master?" He asked.

"Yes. I have led Dianamon to this city. She will take the form of her younger evolution, Lunamon. Find her and enslave her, but be careful. She is also a being of Darkness, and is not to be trifled with." Murmuxmon told him, handing him a picture of Lunamon. Dracmon nodded, and went out to find her.

"Exactly what did you do to lure her here?" Magnamon asked.

"I've kidnapped the smiths of Neweniac and left the furnace mon alive. She thinks I wouldn't have known he was in there. Shes knows me better then that, but I have no doubt my recent behavior of doing a more passive way will confuse her. She'll come here as Lunamon to try and find some more information, and why I kidnapped them. That's when Dracmon will strike." Murmuxmon told him.

Magnamon looked at him, "I'll take care of WarrioressGreymon." he said, grabbing the Black Band, "and I'll busy the Rebels."

Murmuxmon nodded, "Ten days. Ten days until we strike."

-

-

-

Wizardmon walked through the work site, the six digimon working on the outer structure of the building. He walked up, when a familiar digimon turned around. "Well, if it isn't Wizardmon... come to see those banished to the Dark Zone?" the ultimate asked.

"Surely it's not that bad?" Wizardmon inquired.

Mummymon laughed, "You try working with Silphymon, and see exactly how you fare."

Silphymon looked over, "Get your lazy tail moving before I have to!" He called over, "You can talk and work at the same time."

Mummymon leaned down, "Oh go stuff it in the Dark Zone!" he said out loud to no one.

"A little hard work never hurt anybody." Wizardmon told him, "Especially you."

Mummymon picked up seven large pieces of cut wood, twelve foot two by fours. "A little Baihumoned hard work?" he demanded, "By Azulongmon's beard, you don't have two jobs." he told him.

Wizardmon chuckled, "Still mad that MetalGarurumon prevented you from getting a percentage of Dorumon's profit?" Mummymon placed down the boards, and Wizardmon levitated them up to Silphymon and Mojimon.

"Not even a tenth of a percent." Mummymon murmured, "Here I do all this work for the kid... and what do I get?" Mummymon leaned down and grabbed a few more pieces of wood. "A thank you. I don't get any money for making myself worst enemies with DOLE."

"And yet you continue to do it." Wizardmon noted. Mummymon glared down at him.

"What would you expect? I value my life more then just a few hours a week," Mummymon said, "even if MetalGarurumon wasn't being serious about erasing my Zhuqiaomon's flamed data. Getting on the bad side of one of the most powerful digimon alive isn't on my to do list."

Wizardmon levitated the boards up once again. "Yet you still put forth your best effort for Dorumon."

Mummymon glared over at Wizardmon, as the champion lifted a piece of sheetrock and held it in place while Mummymon fitted his gun with white nails. He fired some shots, pinning the sheetrock to the boards of the building. "To the Dark Zone with you Wizardmon. Alright, I feel like I owe the little Demon Lord Rookie. He did save my hide after all." he fired some more shots, nailing the next piece of sheetrock to the wall. He noted how much faster this was with Wizardmon then when he had to clamp the piece of sheetrock and then shoot the nails, then unclamp it.

Wizardmon let a grin fall over his face, "Do I sense a hint of unselfishness in you, Mummymon?" Wizardmon asked.

Mummymon's eyes fell onto the champion for a brief second, then he fired his gun. "Don't expect to see it again." he told him.

Wizardmon placed another sheetrock piece up, knowing exactly how much pride his friend had to swallow to say that. Mummymon fired his gun once again. "You know, with you, we could get a lot more work done with you on the job." The ultimate told his friend.

"I might be able to arrange that." Wizardmon said, "The power plant is starting to run a lot smoother, and there's a little bit less work. I could see if I could start splitting my days."

"Please do." Silphymon said flying in, "You've actually gotten Mummymon to do some work."

"To the Dark Zone with you." Mummymon told him.

Silphymon ignored the comment, "I must apologize; evidently there is some important meeting going on, and I was called to it. Something about a lack of supplies."

"Bah. If it's not one thing, it's another. I beginning to think that joining the DCC (Digital Construction Community) was a mistake, by Azulongmon's beard, they have yet to do anything for us." Mummymon told him.

"Perhaps, but it is what we have chosen. I'm leaving you in charge, Mummymon." Silphymon told him, "I want the roof finished and the downstairs sheetrocked."

Mummymon crouched over, resembling an undead hunchback. "Yes master." he mocked, imitating Igor's voice, "Is there anything else required of me master?"

Wizardmon laughed his head off while Silphymon flew off muttering about a disrespectful digimon, but he could not but help a smile to part his lips.

-

-

-

I looked down at the sleeping digimon, her data finally put completely back together. She lay so peacefully, I really didn't want to wake her. Garudamon X stirred and I yawned. Her eyes flickered open and she sat up in the open space. "Where am I?" she asked immediately, noticing the swirling data. "Is this the Dark Zone?" She asked.

"Not quite." I said. She looked over, startled to see my small figure next to her. Even with her sitting, I only came up her wrist.

She stood up, her huge figure towering over me. "Exactly what kind of digimon are you?" She demanded.

"I'm not a digimon. I'm a person." I told her.

"A person?" Garudamon asked, then became defensive, "Are you one of Yggdrasil's creations?!" she demanded, ready to fight.

"Not quite." I told her, "A person is another word for a human... or what you digimon call humons. I find that it's easier when I'm known as a person. That way digimon don't mistake me for being a rare breed of digimon."

Garudamon X was weary, but accepting of the answer, "So you are a humon of legend?" She asked.

"Not quite." _Of Legend? You could call me that... _"I'm a human. Different from a humon. I'm not a digimon." He told her.

"A human?" She asked raising her eyebrow confused.

"Yeah. You digimon have changed our names to humons since we lost contact with you after the reign of the Great Dragons." I told her.

"So. Human. Where are we?" She asked.

"We're in the same place you were when you died." I told her, "I've just made our data vibrate at the speed of light, effectively stopping digital time. I had to do this so I could put your data back into order."

"What is it that you want then?" She asked, "For I know you would not do such a great feat for no reason. You require something of me." she told me.

"I see WarGreymon drilled that into your brain." I said.

"What do you know of my mate!?" she demanded, then instantly regretted saying it.

I looked up at her."Relax. Your secret's safe with me. I already knew you were mates even before this process."

She eyed me, "You still haven't told me what you want from me." She said.

"You're right. I haven't." I took a deep breath. "I take it you know of the ruling bodies from before?" I asked her.

"You are talking about the Sovereigns and the Great Dragons?" she asked.

"Those are the rulers of this server... and I guess the southern Japanese server as well, since they were once practically one." I told her, "but as for the grand person server... Yggdrasil's all there's been, but he's had different groups to rule under him. The Devas are a lesser known group that served him. They were soon replaced by the Olympians. Yggdrasil didn't like them, and Imperialdramon PM created the Royal Knights for him." I thought for a moment, "I didn't watch over the grand server, but come to think of it, I think the Demon Lords ruled it before Yggdrasil's power was set in place by the persons."

"Make your point. You make idle chatter." Garudamon told me, obviously bored.

"Arn't you an anxious one."

"I feel as if Anubismon will appear behind me at any moment." She told me hurriedly.

"Relax, I already spoke to him about it." She shook her head, confused. "Alright, Fine. My point is that a new system of government needs to be set up. A new set of Rulers... The Valkyries."

"You expect me to put them together?" she asked in contempt.

"No. You just need to find them and give them this." I tossed her four light blue digicores, "These will glow in the presence of their master. Mother Gaiamon was being a real pain in the Azulongmon to me when she was telling me all this, so I have even less details to give you. However, I do know that once those cores meet there master, they'll become a Valkyrie."

"And if I say no?" she asked.

"You won't. That's why I choose you." I told her. She looked at me and nodded, "I sacrificed my data along time ago to save a couple girls I loved, so now my body can't hold form in the digital world except in a few key spots." I put my hands behind my head and got on my trademark mischievous smile. "So I'm sure you'll have no problems."

She rolled her eyes. "Do I have any more clues or am I just supposed to go wander around."

"Pretty much." I told her, "I do know their titles though. It might help, there's Frejya, Tyr, Nidhogg and Fennir." I told her.

"Great. A lot of mumbo jumbo I don't understand." She said.

I smiled and stopped moving our data.

We instantly appeared in the canyon, my data so loose that it wasn't visible. Garudamon X looked around, "I guess that's it. I'll have to find the rest out on my own." She looked down, and the glint off of my goggles caught her eye. "I guess you'll always be there, huh? Watching over this world like the Humans of old." She said to thin air. She looked down at me once again, not seeing anything as a deadly silence settled over the canyon, the wind whistling in the back. She looked over to the see her spear. "It's still here." she said in surprise. She reached down and grabbed it, and it dissappeared into the digital equivalent of hammer space. She took one more look around, then took off into the air, the four Digicores surrounding her left bicep.

"Yeah... I'll always be there." I said out loud, adding no sound to the echoing wind in the canyon. I took off. After Yggdrasil's little stunt, my workload had piled up exponentially.

-

-

-

Betamon X: ACK! We have broken the most inset rule into X Evolution EVER! We've brought back a character... AND EXPLAINED HOW! Bandai will kill us!

Gomamon X: Big whoop, maybe I'll be able to get some peace and quiet around here.

Betamon X: Oh shut up you old seal.

Gomamon X: (Glares hard) Hey, your older then me, so don't be talking.

Betamon X: Your still act like Jijimon.

Gomamon X: Yeah, yeah. Anyways, I didn't come here to be insulted by you.

Betamon X: What... somethings not about me?

Gomamon X: So I couldn't raise the money for that machine. I was wondering if I could use you to study the X antibody.

Betamon X: Oh, no way... you ain't touching mine. I like my X and that's the way it's going to stay.

Gomamon X: Come on. I won't try and get rid of it. I just need to study it. Besides, when was the last time I made a mistake in my calculations?

Betamon X: ... ... ... ... L

Gomamon X: Don't answer that.

Frozen Twins

Betamon X

Gomamon X

P.S. Even thought I didn't plot hole Garudamon's rebirth... don't worry. MetalGarurumon X's and Dukemon's deaths will stay plot holes. That I guarantee.

Betamon X: Warranty void as long as Frozen Twins is author of this fic.

P.S.S All Beta's up to this point have been done by Chibi-ben... so complain to him.


	6. Chapter 6 A Long Time Ago in a RealWorld

X Evolution: The Ark Project

Chapter 6 – A Long Time Ago in a Real World Far Far Away

It's time to purge this land of all the unclean – Magnamon

I sat down, thinking. Garudamon had flown off, and I had moved myself to one of six spots in the digital world where my body can take a form. I skipped a rock across the water...

"You're here again?" Okinawa asked as he walked up, his blue overcoat covering his body. My eyes gazed up to him.

"Haven't seen you in awhile. What have you been up to?" I asked.

"Things other then always moping around," he told me.

I huffed. "Moping around. You think that's what I'm doing?"

"You don't seem to be in any rush to get things done," Okinawa said patiently.

"Mother Gaiamon can go to the dark zone for all I care," I retorted quickly and then shut up. Okay, so I _was_ moping around, but that didn't mean he had to go and point it out to me.

"You're still insisting on this mother Gaiamon?" he asked.

I looked up to him. "She's our version of Mother earth," I told him.

"Who, if I remember correctly, was a mere fairy tale."

"So are digimon."

"Touché," he said. "But exactly what do you mean by 'our'? You're still human; you can't run away from that fact."

I turned on him in a fury. "I AM NOT A HUMAN!" I roared, my veins running full of hatred. I turned around so I didn't have to face him. "Digimon have a right to call them Humons. They really are monsters." My fists clenched in a silent fury.

There was a silence between us, and my anger dissipated, mostly. "How are things on the grand server going?" I asked him.

"Things are turning out all right. It's been tough recreating a habitable place for digimon, but we've been managing," Okinawa told me. "The digimon on this server can come back to our grand server."

"No."

"No?"

"Unlike all the other servers that digimon fled too, this one has digimon chosen by Yggdrasil. If we were to introduce them to the other surviving digimon... they would get torn to pieces," I told him.

Okinawa nodded. "I understand." He started to leave, but turned around. "You couldn't have done anything back then. Stop blaming yourself - that was over three thousand years ago."

"You're wrong. I could have done something. I _did_ do something... it was just too late," I said.

Okinawa shook his head. "Trust me. Leave the past behind." I said nothing, so he walked off.

"Enter the Dark Zone, old man." I spat, anger filling my voice. I know Okinawa meant well... I just haven't served my penitence long enough.

I'll never be able to forget what I did.

-

-

-

WarrioressGreymon and Gaiomon arrived back at their house in Enihcam. The two mega digimon landed, and Tokomon X hopped down from WarrioressGreymon's shoulders. "Very Big!" Tokomon X said in amazement.

Gaiomon looked down, "Not quite. A lot of it is just empty space for Spinomon. Big lug takes up most of the room." The two megas walked into the house, Tokomon X following behind them. Tokomon X was surprised at the vastness of the room.

"Oohhh," he said, standing looking at it for a second and then shot towards one of the walls. It took him a good forty seconds to get there, and then ran his heart out towards the other one.

"Are you guys finally home?" Spinomon called out from the back. He walked through the large opening in the wall. Tokomon X was surprised at just how large he was.

"LargeDinomon..." Tokomon said, his mouth hanging open at the sight of the digimon.

Spinomon looked down at the in-training. "You find another one?" he asked.

WarrioressGreymon shook her head, "No... this is Tokomon X, one of four survivors of Omegamon. He ran into the Royal Knight twice actually."

"I must say I'm impressed," Spinomon said, eying the kid's size.

"Where are all the little ones?" Gaiomon asked, surprised to find that they weren't running all over the place."

"Babamon and Jijimon put them to bed about half an hour ago," Spinomon said.

WarrioressGreymon looked down at Tokomon X. "It is pretty late," she said, looking at the clock. 9:00.

"Not tired," Tokomon X exclaimed, bounding up and down.

"You still need to go to bed," Gaiomon told him, not wanting to deal with any little one's tonight.

Before anything else could happen, WarrioressGreymon scooped him up and started to bring him upstairs.

Spinomon watched them go, and then turned to Gaiomon with a question. "Where's Z'dGarurumon?"

"He had some business to take care of. Setting up a council to run the city."

"All Ultimates?" Spinomon inquired.

"You expected that."

Spinomon snorted. "Sure wouldn't trust any of the megas on it," he said. He studied the Mega's face. "I'm not one to know much about facial expressions, but it worries me that you actually have an expression on your face."

Gaiomon turned to him. "I need you to be prepared... things went smoothly today. Far too smoothly. Most would take that as a victory of progress..." his body shifted in a worried manner. "I don't trust them though."

"You sure you're not being paranoid?" Spinomon asked inquisitively, his great spines turning towards the warrior.

"No."

"Ah."

Gaiomon leaned up against the wall. "Enjoy your next few days. I'm not sure if they'll be too many of them left."

Spinomon watched as the Mega walked up the stairs.

WarrioressGreymon brought Tokomon up the stairs, the little one protesting that he wasn't tired and yawning that whole way. More often then not, doing both at the same time. WarrioressGreymon brought Tokomon down to one of the end beds and placed him in it, bringing the covers up over his body.

She sighed - it had been a long couple of days. She turned around to find thirteen pairs of eyes staring at her. "What are all you doing awake?" she demanded.

"We just want a story... HeroWarrrizGreymon." A shy little Wanyamon X said.

She grinned and pulled up a chair. "Very well," she said, as Tokomon X looked on with confused interest.

"So, what one do you want tonight?" She asked.

"How about the one about the Deva and Rapidmon?" A Cocomon X asked.

"That one's too mushy." A Koromon X protested, "Lets get some action, like the story about the Great Demon Dragon Megidramon!" He did a back flip to emphasize his point.

"There are those of us who don't like scary stories," Yokomon X berated him.

"We still want an action packed one. None of that mushy love stuff," a Tsunomon X told all of them.

"How about the one about Leviamon and Beelzemon, and how they destroyed all the other demon lords?" a Petit-Meramon called. All eyes turned to him and glared. "What?" he asked innocently.

"How about the one about the orange dragon and the phoenix?" a Nyaromon X asked.

WarrioressGreymon eyed the young digimon - she was always the one to try and solve things. "Pooo... Pooo," a Botamon X pronounced, deciding that he liked it.

"All right. Is everyone in agreement with that?" she asked.

There were no more protests, so WarrioressGreymon started to tell the story, all thirteen - fourteen including Tokomon X - eyes directly on her. "Well then. We're to begin. I guess a little earlier since we have a new little one with us." Several of the digimon glanced over at Tokomon X, seeing from the first time.

"Oh." Koromon X said out loud, "We had thought you had come into to tell us a story."

"You're talking out loud again," Cocomon X told him.

"You can just go and eat Numemon poo..." Koromon X said "... ... ... Oh... Sorry." he said, realizing that he actually was speaking his thoughts again.

WarrioressGreymon eyed the digimon, and went back to telling the story. "As you all know, there were six great humons that defeated the Masters of Darkness. A few years later, the warriors were all captured, and six more rose in there place, freeing the former hero's from there binds of darkness. It was from here that are story takes place. The Darkness trapped the six original heroes in a dreadful place called skool. Every day all twelve of the warriors were forced away from their parents since they were young, and taught them things this skool wanted them to learn. This way they could keep the children in bondage and prevent them from believing in digimon and things that are worth of value to children."

"That sounds like a miserable place," Koromon X said. "I mean, I've read a book about what these warriors were taught at this skool. Things like history and math and science, English and gym. They weren't even aloud to fight each other while they were there."

"Then how did they train to become more powerful?" Tsunomon asked. "I mean, History and math and all those subjects are all right... but why weren't they taught strategy... and politics and leadership... and everything that's essential."

"It wasn't even good History or math or anything like that. The skool was an evil organization that didn't want them to learn things like strategy or philosophy or how to defend themselves. They had to rely on another evil organization called the police that wouldn't let them learn those things. The worst part is that in History and English they were all forced to read the same things."

Yokomon X was astonished. "That's horrible though. How did they collaborate different parts of history? I mean you can't make connections if you don't have multiple pieces of knowledge."

"I heard that police organization called digimon 'rogue humons'," Tsunomon spoke up.

Tokomon was on top of his covers, absorbing everything he was hearing.

Koromon X was about to speak up when Cocomon X stopped him. "No more about this dreadful skool. I can't imagine what it would be like to be stripped away from your parents," she said. She pointed to some of the smaller digimon, like Botamon X, Wanyamon X and a Bukumon X. "However, we're scaring the littler ones."

"They can go to the Dark - " Koromon stopped as he received a very hard glare from WarrioressGreymon. He sunk and grinned sheepishly, knowing that WarrioressGreymon didn't tolerate cursing.

"Please continue," a Digimon said. Tokomon X looked over surprised to see that the deep and respectful voice came from a rookie level digimon, Impmon.

WarrioressGreymon continued with her story, "Everyday all twelve of the heroes were forced into this skool, but only for a short while. The six new heroes had found a way to break the bonds of the skool. This enabled them to go out and fight.

"It was during this skool that dragon became more aware of the phoenix... but the phoenix was in love with wolf and the wolf in love with the phoenix. The dragon became aware of this after telling the phoenix of his love and was turned down."

"Oh... it's so sad," Yokomon X said. "How could she do that? He loved her."

"Oh, don't be too hard on her," Tsunomon told her. "I mean, if the phoenix was in love with the wolf, then that was that."

"Yes, it was that," WarrioressGreymon told them. "As the Dragon no more spoke of it until they were freed from the evil skool. After the defeat of a Demon Lord and MaloMyotismon, both worlds became peaceful. Now the Wolf was a very successful singer."

"Especially on full moons," Wanyamon piped out.

"Yes. Especially on full moons." WarrioressGreymon appealed to the young digimon, "The Wolf was such a successful singer that he was wanted in cities around the real world. He left to appeal to these cities; his name ever growing. The phoenix often missed the wolf, and spent time with the dragon to try and get over missing her great beloved wolf. Now the dragon comforted her, and gave her many pretty things, making sure that she was comfortable while she waited for the wolf. It was at this time when what appeared to be another threat appeared in the Digital World. The older Heroes except wolf went out to meet this threat. When they arrived, they found the Viral Knight and his band of digimon. It was here that battles of legends have been written about."

WarrioressGreymon went on though the battle, telling them story of how they fought, each and every digimon competing against another. Koromon X grinned happily as she told how the Dragon tore off the shield of the Viral Knight and threw it to the ground.

"The Dragon was obviously of my species," Koromon X said proudly. "No other type of digimon could take out the shield of somebody as powerful as the Viral Knight."

"I'm going to laugh my head off when you turn out to be a Betamon," Cocomon X told him.

"Me, a Betamon? I'm far too cool," he said haughtily.

"Yeah," Tokomon X mocked. "Way Past Cool!"

Yokomon chuckled. "Looks like the new boy's already showing up Koromon," she teased.

"Hmmph," Koromon said, giving Tokomon an angry glare. "Stupid Angel types."

Tokomon just grinned at him, and then turned around to WarrioressGreymon. "Viral Knight?" he asked, "Dukemon?"

WarrioressGreymon cast her eyes on the little digimon, for that's what she had always thought since she was a Greymon, but to understand that at the in-training level surprised her. Tokomon X took her silence as confirmation. "More!" he said gleefully.

"All right," she said, the kids looking up at her. "After the Dragon pinned the Viral Knight, ready to defeat him, he stood back, letting the Viral Knight up. The two sides, both beaten and battered, realized that the others were heroes in their own quadrants. The Dragon invited the Knight and his group to stay with them in the real world, and they agreed. The Viral Knight and his band of warriors left, but the two groups often came together to help fight against the evil digimon that tried to take over the world.

"It was on the day that Dragon had turned sixteen years of age. No one could find him, not even his sister. They looked everywhere, and the phoenix remembered a spot that the Dragon used to go to just think. She flew there to find the Orange Dragon staring into the water. He turned around to greet her as she came and landed beside him. They talked for awhile, when the evil demon lord that they had sealed up appeared. The Orange Dragon and the Red Phoenix fought bravely, but the demon lord was just too much for the two of them. The Orange Dragon had been thrown up against a cliff, and the Demon Lord was gloating over the Phoenix." WarrioressGreymon spiked her voice with a tone to induce terror. "He told the Orange Dragon he was going to enjoy watching him cringe in pain as he slaughtered the phoenix in front of his eyes. He was going to enjoy every minute of it as he took control of her data. The Orange Dragon stood up at those comments, using the very last bit of energy left in him. The Great Demon Lord laughed at his attempts, his pitiful tries to defend her. Then he got an evil idea." WarrioressGreymon's eyes penetrated into the digimon's bodies, as they gripped the bed in anticipation. Tokomon X was leaning forward in much interest.

"He told the Orange Dragon that he was going to corrupt the data of the phoenix and turn her against him. Asking him how he'd like it when she killed him. He stepped on the phoenix and she cried out in pain. The orange Dragon couldn't do anything. He was too weak, all the energy sapped out of him... but he remembered the Viral Knight telling him about a move of unprecedented power. One that made Armageddonmon look weak, capable of destroying any digimon in one blow. The Trinity Force. His mind cried out to this move, he took a step forward, unable to let anything happen to phoenix. He felt the old feelings he had longed suppressed for her. He felt an undying devotion to protect her, and he started to change."

"The Demon Lord was surprised as the blinding light came from the Orange Dragon, as he turned his body into raw power. A deadly attack of legendary proportions. Dragon Impulse Zero. It ripped through the Demon Lord saving the life of Phoenix. The Dragon couldn't hold his form though, the attack had taxed too much out of him. He told the Phoenix that he would watch over her, and that he would protect her." Tokomon X was much enthralled by the story, sucking up every little detail of it. "It's even said that he watches over her descendants, protecting them and the digital world until this day."

"Oh..." Tanemon X cried. "It's such a sad story."

"Oh, get over it," Koromon X. "I want to see this attack though. That would be Baihumoning sweet."

Yokomon X rolled her eyes. "Oh, Koromon. Can't you see? The Orange Dragon didn't even get to tell the Phoenix that he loved her."

"Yeah, yeah. It's just story though."

"Facts in myths," Tokomon X told him.

Koromon X looked over at the little digimon glaringly, yet again undermined by the little digimon. "Off to bed now. I don't want Babamon yelling at me because you can't stay awake tomorrow," WarrioressGreymon told them.

"All right," the group mumbled and crawled back under their covers. WarrioressGreymon put her chair back and walked over the door, taking one last peek around the room. She closed the door, and walked up the stairs to the third floor in the building. She walked down the hall, her sword scraping up against the wall. She shifted it and went in through the door to her and Gaiomon's bedroom.

Gaiomon was standing next to the window, his eyes gazing on the moon. He looked over as his mate came into the room. "How's he adjusting?" he asked.

"He's a smart one," WarrioressGreymon answered. "You wouldn't know it by his vocabulary though. And he's already made rivals with Koromon."

"In one night?" Gaiomon said slightly surprised. "Then again, Koromon is one to take offense at things easily."

"It's not Koromon take offense though," his mate told him. "Tokomon is actually undermining him."

Gaiomon chuckled, then looked up at the moon again. "It's really quite beautiful... isn't it?" he asked.

"Are you telling me that the moon is more beautiful then me?" she asked, "That you'd rather stare at the moon, then me?"

Gaiomon looked over at her and chuckled. She walked over next to his side and looked up at the moon with him. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "So, you going to tell me what's wrong... or do I have to blackmail it out of you?" she whispered in his ear.

He looked down at her. "Exactly what do you have on me?" he asked.

She smiled. "You don't want to know."

Gaiomon chuckled. "I'll leave it at that." He turned back to her. "If you must know, I'm worried about today's meeting. Murmuxmon has something planned," he explained softly.

WarrioressGreymon's arm snaked around his body. "We've known that for awhile. I thought the meeting went fairly well... even though Murmuxmon seems to have something planned, Ravemon and HiAndromon don't seem to be in it."

"You're not worried about your brother?" he asked. "He does live Urd, the home of Murmuxmon."

"WarGreymon can take care of himself," she said.

Gaiomon leaned on his mate and sighed, holding her close, "We probably won't be able to spend much time with each other," he told her.

WarrioressGreymon grinned at her mate. "Still pulling cheesy lines?" she asked.

"Hey... I use what works," he told her. She grinned as he pulled her mouth to his.

-

-

-

Dorumon sat down in his chair, a hard day of work behind him. He had been surprised at how much he had been able to get done. He dug another irrigation ditch, weeded six rows, laid the foundation for his house and pruned the trees in his garden. It had been a rather unusual day without Tokomon around, but he quickly lost himself in his work. It stopped him from thinking about Ryudamon or Tokomon.

The Sun had gone down though, and he didn't have any other light which to work by, so he ate dinner of a fish he had caught in the stream. The chair folded under his weight, as he looked through the stack of books next to the chair. He picked up the first one and looked at the title _Wandering Data: A Collection of Short stories about Heroes of the Digital World_. Dorumon contemplated it, but set it down and grabbed the next one. _Dragon Fury Volume 3 WarGreymon's Claws_. He looked down at the next to books, seeing the first to volumes of the story._ Dragon Fury Volume 2 The Great Dragons_ and _Dragon Fury Volume 1 A Flamdramon's Quest._ He set the three fiction books aside, looking for a certain book.

He also passed by _Red Hazard, Dragon Data, Megidramon's Roar _and, _The Demon Dragon: Facts and Truth._ The last one really caught his attention though, and it took him a few moments to set it aside as well. The young rookie finally found the book he was looking for _Digital Arms Race. _Dorumon looked down at the bottom, a strange author he did not recognize. Taichi Yagami. He had been particularly looking at this book, wondering if this Taichi Yagami was a name Yggdrasil had used at one time. If so, it might provide some answers he had been searching for. If not, then it would be interesting to see what another program that's taken form wrote. He had never heard of any other programs existing in the digital world except for Yggdrasil and the few mindless ones he had created, but he wouldn't doubt if there had been some in the past. Yggdrasil would probably have wiped them out, being very jealous of his position.

Dorumon settled down in his chair and flipped to the first page. _Dedicated to: Agumon, Biyomon, Sora, Yamato, Jyou, Hikari, Takeru, Takato, Ruki, Suzie, Henry and everybody else in the group and all their Digimon._

Dorumon was surprised to see such a list of programs that weren't digimon, and that there were more in the group. There must have been a whole section of history that held these programs that he never knew about. He flipped the page and his eyes scanned through the contents.

Introduction

A Remarkable Adventure

Watching Over

The Tamers

Turning Digital

Peace

The Power of the Digimon

The Digital Arms Race

Government Horror

Protecting the Digital World

My Vow

Dorumon settled down to read; the dinner fire flickering enough light to cast dancing shadows around the room and a cozy environment.

Digital Arms Race

Introduction

_Dear Reader; Digimon or Otherwise_

_I'm not much of a writer with fancy flowering or anything, but I'll tell you what I've been willing to put down on paper. My __name is Taichi Yagami, and I am a person. A person is somebody from the real world who is either a descendant of a human from the south quadrant or a descendant from the Digi-Destined. Humans from my Real World have destroyed any right to be called a human, and have become humons. They really are monsters. So, Humons are creatures from the Real World. Persons are creatures from the Real World that have not lost their status._

_Now that I have distinguished what the difference is between creatures of the real world, it would be wise that I tell you what I'm writing this book about. In the first chapter you will come across, A Remarkable Adventure, you'll learn of how __my six friends and I, and later my sister came to save the digital world against the Dark Masters. I'll introduce you to Yamato, Sora, Koushiro,Mimi, Jyou, Takeru and Hikari. The chapter after that will tell you about the story of Takeru and Hikari and their friends, Daisuke, Iori, Miyako and Ken. The proceeding chapter covers the next year and the rebuilding of the digital world after Malomyotismon. The fourth chapter is about the time when we met another group of digi-destined, Takato, Ruki, Jen-lee, Suzie, Jeri and Ryo. Note to all digimon reading this, do NOT put Terriermon and Gomamon together. I thought one of them was bad enough on their own, but I swear, they're worse then demon lords together. Turning digital covers a time when I turned myself into raw energy to destroy a Demon Lord using Trinity Burst. The next few chapters cover my time watching over the digital world from a formless state. I explain it more in the chapter. _

_It is the next few chapters that I write this book for. Some call it the Digital Arms Race, the Humon Conquerers, Data Strip. Personally... I call it Hell. Not a word I use lightly, it's the human equivalent to the dark zone, but has more meaning behind it because after you go there, you can't get out. It came to the attention of the authorities of just exactly how powerful digimon were. These humans tried to find a way to get into the digital world, trying everything they could to break down the barriers so that they could move from the real world over to here. Their whole objective was to get digimon to join __their side so that they would have a more powerful weapon then the other nations. Genni and his team of Bit-men worked hard to prevent the humans from crossing over, and they soon made an impenetrable firewall. I was twenty-two when the first nation decided to try a different tactic. America turned towards Mimi and Michael, and the other digidestined in their land. Mimi and Michael had just had their first baby child. All the digidestined were treated horrible as the government propagandized them as freaks of nature. As the people turned a blind eye to the government, they took the digidestined by force._

_Quickly after America's act, the other countries realized the threat of a country with digimon under __its control, and started to go through the same process as America. Japan's propaganda had a different strategy then the rest however. They hailed the Digi-destined as heroes and the saviors against the upcoming war. Behind the lines though, my friends were forced to do as the government said, the life of their children were what they hung in balance. The digi-destined were forced to live a lie, otherwise their children would die. The government had taken their children, and not only used them as leverage against them, but were raising them to use their digimon as weapons, training them to be warriors. The digidestined could do nothing, and I was stuck in the digital world, we had no clue of Mimi or Michael, and contact with the tamers became far less frequent, the government having banned going to or from the digital world. This is how life was for two years... on the day of my twenty-fourth birthday, something happened to change the world. Yamato was killed for spreading evil ideas in his songs. _

_Yamato was a singer in a band called The Wolves. He had been able to find away past the governments lies and propaganda by lyrics in his songs. At first they had been subtle, but as the songs became more and more popular, he started to sing more of what was happening. The Government was not blind to it, but they couldn't do anything about it. The fanbase for his songs was __too large, spreading internationally. He never had a song out of the top three for the two years he started singing of what was happening. Even threatening to harm the children did nothing to stop him. People started to really listen to his songs, and become aware of what he was singing about. The Government finally did something though... and Yamato was killed. Murdered in cold blood because he didn't like the fact that his younger brothers kid had been taken away._

_It's hard to write this, so I'll just go on. __There's a better explanation in the later chapters. It's what I did that matters. I'm sorry, but it's my fault that you digimon don't get to know the virtues of children, but by the Demon Lords... I had no other choice._

_I hope you understand my pain through this book, and I make a vow to never let what happened, happen again. I'll always protect you. - Taichi Yagami - _

Dorumon put the book down - the introduction finished.He really didn't know what to think of it, a lot of it didn't make sense. He checked again, surprised to see that it was a Non-fiction book. 

"Humon's eh?" Dorumon said, his voice quiet. "I wonder if he still watches over us today?" he asked, as he looked up to the ceiling. He placed the book down and grabbed _The Demon Dragon: Facts and Truth _out from the pile of books and began to read it.

-

-

-

Noitavacxe was a nice little mining town in Urd, holding thirty-eight digimon, everyone knew everyone and got relatively along with each other. All thirty-eight were rebel digimon - thirty-five were champions and three were ultimates. The mine produced a common steel, so the inhabitants weren't too rich, and lived fairly moderately. They often ate large portions of Laemtao since it was the least expensive food to be produced. Thirty of the digimon worked in the mine, and the other eight champions were more humanoid type, so they worked in a little field producing about thirty percent of what they ate. It was a nice night, and Magnamon hovered over it in the moonlight, a crazed look in his eye.

He sat there watching them for an hour, plotting the most enjoyable way of deleting them. He dearly hoped at least some of them would break into data particles, so that he may indulge in the pleasure of being surrounded by their data. It was quite pleasurable. The moon rose to its full height, signaling that it was two o'clock. There wasn't any digimon up except for the single ultimate on guard duty. He flew down to the edge of the town and started walking towards the first building, when Karatemon came out to meet him.

"From where do you hail stranger?" he asked, as he came in front of Magnamon and the first building. It was a processing Ore plant. Magnamon eyed the digimon, and walked towards him. He paused for a second, and their eyes met in the darkness, the pale moonlight reflecting off of Magnamon's armor giving him a holy glow about him. His hand snapped out towards the Ultimate's neck and grasped onto it.

"What... iss... thisss..." Karatemon gasped, his vision starting to blacken.

"This is the Ark Project... This is Yggdrasil's will." Magnamon said with pleasure, without pain, without anything but pure hatred and anger. He twisted his hand and snapped Karatemon's neck. The digimon slumped to the ground, dead. Magnamon turned towards the building, as he started to charge up energy in his hand. "Plasma Shoot!" he cried.

The attack shattered through the building, leaving a large hole. A minute later, the building erupted in an explosion, two Digimons' data floating in the air as the attack had struck through a boiler. The sound and force of the explosion caused the digimon to wake up and come outside. The first out was a JungleMojamon, he didn't even have a chance to react before Magnamon slammed his elbow into the digimon, sending it flying into a concrete wall. A definitive snap was heard as his back shattered into pieces. A Triceramon X came charging at him from the side, his horns slammed into Magnamon, carrying the digimon slamming into the building. Magnamon didn't make a sound as the horns pierced his armor. "You will all fall. It is the will of Yggdrasil," he said.

Triceramon X wasn't in the mood for it though. "Yggdrasil can go to the Dark Zone. He's no God... he's a Devil worse then Lucemon."

Magnamon's eyes flared at the insulting of Yggdrasil. "DO NOT INSULT YGGDRASIL!" A Large amount of energy was gathered into his hands. "PLASMA SHOOT!" he cried, the green glob of energy tore right through the Triceramon X. He gasped as he was turned into data.

Magnamon laughed manically in the scene, and let a large ball of plasma enter another building, slaying three digimon on its way. He continued his scene of carnage, and before long, the whole town had been decimated. The third ultimate fell quickly under his hand and all the champions soon followed. He enjoyed ridding there data from existence, laughing manically and telling them they could not stand up to Yggdrasil's will.

He flew up into the air, the buildings destroyed, a complete and total destruction. "NONE SHALL STAND AGAINST YGGDRASIL'S WILL!" he shouted, and proceeded to fire some more plasma shoots at the buildings, causing them to fall apart.

He eventually stopped, and then silently muttered to himself, "Thirty-seven out of thirty-eight. Perfect score."

Gatomon X glared as the Royal Knight flew off, a building of feeling of revenge coursing through her data.

-

-

-

Note, since it is three thousand years in the future from the time of the digi-destined, some things have been changed in the legends. Thus the Dark Masters become the Masters of Darkness.

Sonic the Hedgehog SatAm series reference.

Just a note on Digimon mating. I have come to the conclusion that digimon would have to mate through the mouth, being the only appendage that all digimon have. Thus a kiss becomes more then just a kiss, as data is transferred from one digimon to the other.

Betamon X: Are you kidding me? Why is it that when I get an X, I have just as much trouble getting a girl, and they are all flocking to Gomamon?

Palmon: Don't be jealous.

Floramon: Yeah, nerds are so hot.

Biyomon: I don't know how we haven't been fighting over before this.

Renamon: Back off girls he's mine.

Betamon X: How the Dark Zone?

Gomamon X: Well, Betamon. It goes something like this. [Really annoying music I'm to sexy for my X. To sexy for my X, so Sexy it hurts. [/Really annoying music

Betamon X: How about you continue trying to get that X antibody out of you.

Gomamon X: Why... jealous?

Alright Readers, thanks for all the awesome reviews. I swear, Crazyeight, if it weren't for you, I'd waste even more time that I should be spending on my story. I would also like to give a big hand to my new Beta. DigiqueenTMIM. She has kindly agreed to edit my stories, so you won't ever have a long wait for a betaed story again.

Betamon X: Kudos for her. We will be accepting all large donations of money on her behalf.

Gomamon X: How much money have you swindled off your Beta lately?

Eh... (Sigh)...

Thanks for all the reviews.

Frozen Twins

Betamon X

Gomamon X

I promise I'll be an awesome beta. DigiqueenTMIM


	7. Chapter 7 A Unified Cause

X Evolution: The Ark Project

Chapter 7 A Unified Cause

Keep her safe. That's all I ask so that I may rest in peace. - RiseGreymon

Tokomon woke up the next morning, yawned and looked around. Most of the beds were still full, but there were two empty ones. Tokomon got up and walked out of the room through the doggy-styled door. He went downstairs to see Gaiomon, WarrioressGreymon, Impmon, Botamon X and Z'dGarurumon.

As he walked in, Z'dGarurumon was talking, "No way, Gaiomon. I'm not going to let you go alone. There's no chance in the Dark Zone I'm going to let you fall right into the trap."

"I honestly don't care what you think, Z'D!" Gaiomon growled. "You're not coming. You're needed here."

"I don't think so. WarrioressGreymon and Spinomon can watch this place, besides, we always have Babamon and Jijimon," Z'dGarurumon shot back at him.

"Babamon and Jijimon don't have the strength to keep these little ones safe!" Gaiomon's voice rose.

"Alas," Babamon said next to WarrioressGreymon who was making some breakfast for the younger kids. "The cruelty of being old enough to have met humons." she said.

Impmon smirked. "Or fight the D-Reaper," he said.

"Yes, yes. That too." Jijimon said, feeding Botamon X some Laemtao. WarrioressGreymon chuckled, their side conversation going on unnoticed by the two arguing megas.

"You're staying. That's final," Gaiomon said, a strong firmness in his voice.

There was a silence in the room as Z'dGarurumon glared at Gaiomon. To everyone's surprise, WarrioressGreymon was the one who spoke up next/ "Let him go," she said. Gaiomon turned around to her, his gaze demanding to know why. "There's a good reason we don't trust the Chosen, love," she said. "And you just happen to be a number one on their hit list. I would prefer it if Ryudamon didn't have to deal with having only one parent. Especially after all that's happened."

Gaiomon met his mate's glare. He turned around saying nothing, and walked out, Z'dGarurumon followed him. WarrioressGreymon went over and plopped down into a chair, a fear overcoming her. Is this the way she really wanted to end things? The both of them getting into a fight because they were worried about the other? She didn't know what else to do; he'd have the biggest chance of surviving with Z'dGarurumon there...

She was startled out of her thoughts as Tokomon came over and jumped in her lap, rubbing himself against her. "No worry. He tough," he said.

WarrioressGreymon looked down at the little digimon, a few of her fears abating. She scratched the digimon behind his ears, as he enjoyed it. She just wished she could have as much faith in her mate's strength as Tokomon did.

-

-

-

Garudamon X walked out of the library, satisfied with what she had found - information. The names she was looking for were of an ancient humon religion called Norse. The same root from which Yggdrasil's name sprang. Yggdrasil was a large tree that supported the ancient world of the Norse, and she could definitely see why the being would take a name like Yggdrasil. The other names were interesting as well, for Nidhogg, it was a Dragon that forever ate on the roots of Yggdrasil. She was confused at this, as there were no more Mega dragon digimon left. She had begun to think that perhaps the Valkyries may be Ultimates, but she dismissed the thought immediately. She merely needed to find the mega dragon. Although she was sure that the Valkyries were Megas, she hadn't ruled out the ancient technique of Warp Digivolving, going from Rookie to Mega in mere seconds.

The two of the others weren't much easier. The library didn't even have anything on Tyr, and all the information didn't give her any information on who Frejya. She had some suspicions, but that's only because WarGreymon's sister was female, and would fit into her role well. She didn't know that many Mega's though, and it would be bad to jump to conclusions.

The last one - she was almost one-hundred percent positive who it was. Fenir was a wolf who fought against the the gods during Ragnarök. MetalGarurumon X was a wolf who fought against Yggdrasil, a self proclaimed god, during the Digital Ragnarök.

Her next objective was to contact MetalGarurumon X and give him his Digicore that would label him as a Valkyrie. Then it would be to find WarGreymon, considering those two never seemed to be far from each other. All she would have to do is find one and she'd find the other.

As for now, she'd have to make some bits if she wanted to eat. She lifted off the ground and flew to the nearby airport in an area off to the side of New File. A Birdramon X was currently being loaded with supplies on her back by a Frigimon X. Garudamon walked over to the building and knocked on the large cargo door. A Muchomon came out a few moments later and looked over, surprised to see Garudamon X standing there. "Oh, goody. I take it that you came here looking for work?" he asked, almost a little to eagerly.

"Yes," she said. 

Muchomon jittered happily, "Alright, wait here," he told her, and quickly ran inside. He came out a few minutes later with some large contract papers. Garudamon looked over them, filled out a "When Available" form for her employment after Muchomon opened up the great door and pushed a large bottle of ink out to her. She plucked one of her own feathers, dipped it in the ink and signed all the contracts.

"Oh, good," Muchomon said. He then ran inside with all the contracts and made a smaller version of the one Garudamon had signed, finally handing it back to her. She placed it in her Great Spirit, and made it vanish into Digital space. (An equivalent of hammer space, where pockets of invisible data follow the digimon.)

Muchomon looked up at her. "All right, right now we have a large amount of compressed goods that need to go to Neweniac."

"How much do they weigh?" she asked.

"Just over three quarters of a ton," he told her.

"And the distance to Neweniac?" she asked.

"450 miles... as you fly." Muchomon told her. He then gave her instructions on how to get there, and she took off with all the supplies. As she left, Muchomon rubbed his hands greedily and went in and sat down on is chair, "Oh. I do believe that all my clients owe me another fifty bits for getting it there earlier then planned." He sat down and quickly started to write notes to his clients.

Garudamon X thoughts drifted to the Person she had met. Through all her life, she had always wondered, what were humons... what did they look like. Well, now she knew... The wind rushed by her as her great wings beat on endlessly towards Neweniac.

-

-

-

GigaSeadramon descended once again into the depths of the sea of Njoror - the last of the four digital realms, the great Sea. His large bulk helped him flow deeper into the waters, as he took in water to make himself heavier. He swam down, the pressure of the water pressing deeper and deeper on him. It took him half an hour, but he finally arrived at the place he was searching for - a little cavern, six miles down in Njoror. It was in this cavern for twenty years, that he gnawed on Yggdrasil's core data, doing everything he can to corrupt the data. For twenty years, he ate at the very roots of Yggdrasil... until six months ago, Yggdrasil disappeared. Since then he had come down once a week, made the four hour trip, found nothing, and went back up.

As his head popped up in the cave, his body was stretched out its full length, a good four miles. Mantaraymon X was waiting at his tail. GigaSeadramon moved his tail from side to side, signaling to Mantaraymon X that he made it. The restless Armor got the signal, the tapped Morse code on GigaSeadramon's tail, signaling that he was going back up to relieve some of the pressure. Even at the the two mile mark, it was more then enough for pressure for most water digimon. Mantaraymon could go down three miles, but he really didn't like going down more then one.

"Wimp," GigaSeadramon said in the hollowed cave. He looked around, the large cave that was once filled with data was now empty, tunnels going straight up into wherever Yggdrasil once stood. GigaSeadramon squeezed his large body through the hole to get a better view of hole. He had once launched his attack up through it after Yggdrasil disappeared. It didn't even get past the three mile mark. Thinking of it, he chuckled a bit. "And to think, I have an attack that can't even travel as long as my body."

GigaSeadramon wiggled out of the hole and headed back up to a less pressurized level. Besides, the Darkness at this deep of level really wasn't any fun - nothing to see. His huge body started to move as his head moved towards the surface.

-

-

-

Gaiomon and Z'dGarurumon flew towards Ssyaba, the capital of Urd. "You know... she's just worried about you," Z'dGarurumon told his friend, the plains passing below them.

Gaiomon looked over at the metal wolf and turned his head back forward. "It's none of your business," he told him curtly. "So just stay out and leave it alone."

"No. I'm not going to leave it alone." Z'dGarurumon shot at him. "Unlike you X... me and WarrioressGreymon are the only freaks of our kind. I'm going to stick by her whether for good or for bad. She deserves that much for all she's done for me."

Gaiomon said nothing, but continued looking forward. Z'dGarurumon let it be for a few minutes, then finally said, "Maybe it's a good thing you're not taking care of Ryudamon," he shot at him, letting his anger at Gaiomon's overall calmness in such a tense situation, to get to him.

Gaiomon turned his head towards Z'dGarurumon, eying him hatefully. "What do you know?" he demanded.

Z'dGarurumon got the hidden meaning."So, maybe I'm not good with all this politics and stuff, but I've always thought a good cannon fire could fix anything. I know I'm wrong at that, I know I'm young and that all you Baihumon Devimon scums look down at me!" he blurted out, his anger getting the best of him. "Well I don't give a Numemon!" He turned his head back away from Gaiomon. There was a strange silence between them, as the whistling of the wind breezed by them. "Maybe I'm not the smartest... but I do know one thing. You always stick by your friends... no matter what... even if it means you have to stop dragging up old memories."

Gaiomon was silent for a moment, then spoke without looking at Z'dGarurumon, "Memories make us who we are. You're right, perhaps I do need to release my fears every once in awhile." Z'dGarurumon almost fell out of the air at this reply. This was the last thing he expected from Gaiomon. "I'll tell you what. You and I are going to enjoy a little youth time after this meeting..." he said nonchalantly. "Then I'll show you something. It may open your eyes a little."

"All right." Z'dGarurumon said grinning, already thinking of a "youthful" activity for them to do afterwards.

"Just one catch," Gaiomon told the young mega.

Z'dGarurumon rolled his eyes. "Why am I not surprised?" he asked.

"You don't tell WarrioressGreymon a thing. She'll have my core for it."

"Well then... I guess I'll just have some blackmail on you." Z'dGarurumon smirked.

"Trust me kid. You don't want to start that war." Gaiomon told him, his voice lightening up a little bit more.

Z'dGarurumon was about to say something else when his sensors picked up something. He paused in mid air and turned towards the object. "Somethings wrong... there's a Mega level digimon over there," He said cautiously out loud.

Gaiomon looked over at him. "Why would a Mega be attacking a town?" he asked, seeing the smoke.

"I don't know. But let's find out. I'm itching for a good battle," Z'dGarurumon said as he took off in the direction, as Gaiomon following in his wake.

Z'dGarurumon was astonished as they reached the town. It held about fifty digimon, both Rebels and Chosen. The town had been reduced to a lot of ash, most of the buildings were either burnt, burning or shattered to pieces. It was a complete mess, but in the middle of it all stood a RiseGreymon breathing hard, data missing from different parts of his body, burns everywhere.

"Baihumon you..." RiseGreymon swore, "I don't care if they are rebels, they don't deserve this, no digimon does."

"That's not for you to decide." Magnamon said, his armor glittering evilly, "Yggdrasil has made the choice. You shall all die, and this world will be remade anew."

"Meet Anubismon you Viral Scum!" RiseGreymon shouted. "TRIDENT REVOLVER!" he screamed, pouring his energy into his attack. Magnamon put up his hands to block the attack and was surprised when it started to break his defense and push him back. The attack quickly faded, as RiseGreymon collapsed to one knee. "By Azulongmon's name... I said I would protect this town, and I'm not changing that!" he yelled struggling to get up.

"You're finished." Magnamon said curtly. "Plasma Shoot!" The green ball of energy flew towards RiseGreymon. The Perfect level digimon cried out in pain as he used the very last bit of energy he had, leapt over the attack and slammed his gun into Magnamon, sending the warrior streaking through the air and onto the ground. RiseGreymon collapsed right there, his data threating to break apart.

Gaiomon and Z'dGarurumon landed right in front of the digimon, standing between Magnamon and RiseGreymon on the stone brick street. Gaiomon checked on RiseGreymon, as Z'dGarurumon eyed Magnamon. Gaiomon shook his head, and pulled away from the Ultimate. "He's not going to make it." he said softly.

Z'dGarurumon looked back at the ultimate, his anger starting to build beyond a point he had ever felt. "WHAT IS THIS!" he demanded immediately from Magnamon. "What could be worth so much that you'd be willing to give up everything the Knights stand for. Every ounce of a sense of Justice... JUST GONE!"

"There is no justice but Yggdrasil's justice," Magnamon told him coldly."The justice of the new Digital World."

It was more then Z'dGarurumon could stand, every last one and zero in him was burning with a rage to rival Megidramon's. He charged forward, his eyes red with fury and hate. He would not stand for this... never again.

Gaiomon saw Z'dGarurumon start to change, and immediately chastised him for it. "Z'dGarurumon, stop now! Don't let you rage affect you!" he demanded, but Z'dGarurumon just kept charging forward, not slowing down for a second. Gaiomon grabbed RiseGreymon's body and leapt the other way, back towards the rest of the villagers.

Z'dGarurumon didn't even hear Gaiomon's warning, his thoughts filled with nothing but destroying Magnamon.

"You think to challenge me... dog!" Magnamon said shortly, "You'll just end up like the Perfect there." he snarled. His body getting ready into a fighter's stance, as he boosted up his reflexes, ready to run from any long range attack.

"FULL METAL BLAZE!" Z'dGarurumon shouted. His cannon launched its beam as his side cannons launched missile's consecutively and his tail swung forward, firing energy blast after energy blast. He was going to kill this guy if it cost him his data.

Magnamon grinned and dropped down to a knee as the blasts surrounding him, none of them landing on the mark._ Just like I thought. He's so caught up in his fury he can't aim properly. So when he 's finished and the smoke clears, I'll show him what a real attack is like._ Magnamon moved his leg to the side quickly as a blast from Z'dGarurumon's tail came dangerously close. Magnamon then jumped to the side again, avoiding the missile that streaked by him.

The attack let up and Magnamon grinned as the smoke started to clear out, and he was able to view the ground around him. To his horror, it made a perfect circle around where he was standing. "By the Darkzone!" he cursed, realizing that Z'dGarurumon had wanted him to stay in the same spot. A glint from the sun caught his eye and he looked up. Z'dGarurumon right up above him, a dark blue light engulfing the Z'd Cannon.

"Tell Anubismon to put RiseGreymon's death on your record when you get down there." Z'dGarurumon 's voice was full of hatred. "Z'D CANNON FULL FORCE!" he shouted, and the Z'd Cannon discharged, sending Z'dGarurumon even farther up in the air by the recoil.

The heavy wolf landed with a clunk, a crater with a two hundred meter radius had demolished the ruins of the city was all that was left of the ground that Magnamon inhabited. He growled immensely, pushing through his lack of energy as Magnamon stood up on the far side of the crater, just barely.

Magnamon stood up on two feet, and then collapsed on the ground, all of his gold armor destroyed, leaving him naked except for his helmet. "You discharged your armor and used it as a shield." Z'dGarurumon growled, "Demi-Devimon." he swore at him.

Magnamon glared at his opponent. "Do not think that you'll win again next time. Yggdrasil's justice shall cover everything. Oh, and another thing. Never take your eyes off the prize." Z'dGarurumon started after him, his cannon filling with energy, as his red eyes flared once more. Magnamon didn't risk anymore though. He quickly made a gate to digital space and stumbled through as the attack slammed into the spot he just stood.

"By Zhuqiaomon's flame," Z'dGarurumon cursed, his eyes returning to their normal brown shade.

Gaiomon watched from a distance and turned back to RiseGreymon. The digimon's eyes fluttered open. "Thank you..." he said quietly. "I can now rest." As he said that, he started to turn into data as his body was no longer able to hold his form.

Gaiomon looked up as the ultimate's data floated up into the air. It dispersed and formed a pink ball of energy to his surprise. The loose data fell and hit the ground. Lilamon came over, tears in her eyes. "Thank you... thank you for protecting us." she said. She leaned down and picked up the pink swirling data.

"How many are left?" Gaiomon asked.

"Only six of us died in the initial attack. RiseGreymon held him off as I started getting the villagers out," she told him. Gaiomon looked towards the pink ball she held in her long slender body. "Do you know what this is?" she asked. "I saw his data reformat into it... but I don't know." she said.

"It's a data packet," he told her. "The rules that govern the digital world must be changing."

She looked at it sorrowfully, and Gaiomon's heart reached out to the young ultimate, trying to think of something to say to her. Unable to find the words, Lilamon finally spoke up, "Will he... I mean..." she tried to choke out, her pain held back inside of her.

Gaiomon shook his head, "I don't know... I'm sorry."

-

-

-

Omegamon viewed the makeshift council room. It was merely Murmuxmon's quarters, but it had been transformed into a council room for the sudden meeting.

Murmuxmon sat at the very end at his desk, and in front of him, in two blue velvet chairs, sat MetalGarurumon X and WarGreymon X. Next to them, in harder wooden chairs sat Ravemon and HiAndromon. The Olympians stood off to the side respectfully, their eyes watching everything.

Omegamon sat in a chair next to Ravemon while Dukemon stood. "Where are the Rebels from Skuld?" he asked, eying the table. WarGreymon glanced over at Murmuxmon.

"Hey, don't look at me. I wouldn't touch your sister, not with both you and Gaiomon around. I'd be sent to the Dark Zone faster than I could blink," Murmuxmon told them honestly.

HiAndromon spoke up. "They may have believed this was some sort of a trap. It is odd for us to meet in Urd and they probably believe that it was some sort of a trap by Murmuxmon." he said.

"Sure... Blame the Demon Lord who just happens to be a virus." Murmuxmon said lightly, rolling his eyes.

"They are not without good reason." Minervamon shot at him. Murmuxmon looked over at her, and grinned a wide smirk. She glared at him, but they turned there attention to Dukemon.

"Then I shall inform them of the situation." Dukemon said. His eyes graced over the council in the room. "Sixteen hours ago there was an attack on a town here in Urd. Every last digimon except for one was destroyed." This news was no surprise to the megas, but it gave a good overview to what was happening. "The town was fully Rebel. Modest and having no real economic damage to the economy of Urd."

"I don't understand then." Ravemon said, "Why call all of us for a terrorist attack. Shouldn't this be something for Minervamon to check out... and perhaps MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon?" he asked.

"Yes, yes. I do agree." Murmuxmon said. "I really don't see the point in all of this. It was just a little rebel town. I mean does it really matter?"

MetalGarurumon X grinned, having expected this comment. Dukemon went on, "If it were a normal case of terrorism... yes. That would be the case. However... this is something different."

Omegamon's eyes narrowed. "A Tailmon X has informed us that the culprit was none other then Magnamon."

There was a silence in the room. HiAndromon was the first to break it, "Tell me. Is Tailmon available that we may ask her ourselves?"

"She is currently in the hospital, being taken care of." Dukemon said.

"So Magnamon wiped out a bunch of rebels off the face of the server. Perhaps he has restored some of my faith in the Royal Knights." Murmuxmon said calmly.

"You will watch your tongue if you wish to keep your head." Minervamon shot at him, "We don't need a civil war on our hands."

"I for one agree." Ravemon told everyone. Murmuxmon raised his eyebrows.

"Magnamon..." WarGreymon let the word flow out of his mouth, in utter disgust.

"Yes." Dukemon said, "According to Tailmon, Magnamon was raving about Yggdrasil and the Ark Project. It seems as if he wishes to implement it."

"Shouldn't that be impossible?" Ravemon questioned.

"Only if Yggdrasil's dead. Then again..." MetalGarurumon X left the comment hanging.

"Then again what?" Apollomon asked the wolf.

"Well. If he somehow found an artifact of power, or something like that. Perhaps one of the digivices the Heroes of legend used." MetalGarurumon said.

"We should probably take care of the problem at hand before we start theorizing about what Magnamon could be doing." WarGreymon's voice entered the conversation.

"Yes. We need to deal with the things at hand." Dukemon said, "Meanwhile, I will look into the artifacts of power and see what I can dig up."

MetalGarurumon X stood on his feet, and Dukemon gave him way as he sat down. "So, he hit a Rebel town. This has been on my mind for awhile anyways. I have an idea and propose a plan. We shall start congregating the many towns and villages spread throughout the digital world. Build up cities near places of the most resources. This will allow towns to not only protect themselves, but integrate themselves even more. The Chosen and Rebels alike will see that the others aren't total monstrosities the stories have made the others to believe. This would also allow for more work to be done and we can use digimon in more versatile places for there type. This would also provide a certain protection against terrorist groups, having more digimon around, and feel less inclined to attack."

"It sounds all well and things," Ravemon started, "But what about those digimon that don't want to leave from there home towns?"

"We won't force anyone in this process." WarGreymon spoke up, "We'll provide better conditions in the cities, and start making the cities a more desirable place to be. We'll start getting companies to swap around digimon and offer jobs to certain kinds of digimon in the more remote towns. I am sure that DOLE will agree that this is a good idea."

"Especially since it will open a cheaper larger market." Murmuxmon said dryly.

Omegamon was about to comment when Z'dGarurumon and Gaiomon opened the door. "If I had known you weren't going to take to my invitation, I would have just had HiAndromon invite you." Murmuxmon told them.

"We would have been even more suspicious of your invitation then." Gaiomon told him, "But that is not why we are late."

"We ran into Magnamon." Z'dGarurumon snarled. "He was attacking a town with roughly fifty digimon in it. Seven digimon were killed before we got there... and five of them were chosen. He would have slaughtered the rest if we hadn't stopped him."

"What?" Murmuxmon said standing up. "Fine. If this Magnamon wants to start a war. He messed with the wrong digimon. You do not attack my Chosen!" he said in a rage. "MetalGarurumon X. Shall we put your plan into action with most haste. That and we all shall protect the towns splitting up. Magnamon may be stronger then a perfect, but he still reaches none our power."

"No!" Omegamon stood up. "Magnamon is a Royal Knight and he shall be treated as one."

"All that happens and you still say he deserves that honor?" Z'dGarurumon asked growling, "You're more pathetic then I thought."

"It is true that Magnamon has committed crimes, but Omegamon is right." Dukemon said, "This Dukemon and Omegamon will take care of him. You shall not burden yourselves."

Z'dGarurumon glared at the two knights. "I'm leaving before I wretch out my data." He said, walking off.

"So, shall we have a vote to consolidate the digimon into large cities?" Murmuxmon asked, a wide grin on his face.

"I do not believe there is anyone here who is against it." Apollomon said, "So instead of voting, anyone who does not believe this should be implemented, say so now."

There was a silence, "Very well then." MetalGarurumon X said taking charge, "Everyone shall implement it in their own places."

"MetalGarurumon." Ravemon said, "I will not be able to implement this process on my own."

"Then I will accompany you, if you think you can handle it on your own here, WarGreymon?" the metallic wolf asked.

"Not a problem. I'll enjoy a second round with Magnamon if he stops by again." WarGreymon told his friend.

Omegamon looked over at WarGreymon with a glare. The meeting was adjourned and everyone left. Gaiomon went to find Z'dGarurumon while MetalGarurumon left with Ravemon. The two Knights went up into digital space.

Murmuxmon went up to his upper tower, and viewed through it too the alleyway that Dianamon had stopped in. An icy blue light covered her, and she reverted to her younger form. A smile parted Murmuxmon's lips. "You shall be mine soon." He said, liking his lips. Today had gone far better then he had hoped for. He had expected them to be far more weary of him, but news of Magnamon destroying Chosen was more then good enough excuse for him to be outraged.

Even better was the enmity between the rebels and the Royal Knights, with them divided, it'll be far easier when the day comes. This had gone perfectly.

-

-

-

Equivalent of calling somebody a Smart-

Betamon X: Ah, yes, thousand upon thousands of bits taken all thanks to our Beta Reader. Long bless her name.

Gomamon X: Ummmm... I don't know how to say this... but... I spend all of it on my brand new machine to remove the X virus.

Betamon X:... ... ... ... If Gomamon does not show up the next chapter... do not be surprised.

Well, I thank you for all of the reviewers... and with GigaSeadramon, his group is the last group of people I'm going to be adding until I get to the sequel. So you want have to worry about to many more things. Well, the story is finally start to turn, and trouble is abrew. To the Dark Zone, I'm having fun with this.

Well, thanks for the review, and don't forget to review.

Frozen Twins

Betamon X

Gomamon X

Gomamon X: HELP! I HAVE A MAD FROG AFTER ME!

Betamon X: I'LL SHOW YOU FOR SPENDY ALL OUR MONEY!

(Sigh)


	8. Chapter 8 Smoking Embers

X Evolution: The Ark Project

Chapter 8 – Smoking Embers

Run! Live to Fly! Fly to Live! Aces High! - Iron Maiden

(Betamon X: Guess what we've been listening too...)

Agumon paced around in his cell, very restless. "I can't stand this. Two days now... Two days."

"Relax," BlackAgumon told him. "Biyomon fine." Black flopped out of the top hammock, and it spun as he landed on the ground, an impression left in the dirt. "Besides, if he really was mating her with other digimon, he would at least tell you so that it would tear you apart and you'd be easier to manipulate. As well as the fact that you're bonded enough with her that you would know."

Agumon sighed in the cold cell. It was made of some sort of shiny steel, a mixture of carbonized iron and Silver-Digizoid, or at least that's what he had come to figure out. There were two hammocks, and a pool of water that came up from a spring. They hadn't even tried to swim out, knowing that there would be a water resistant Yellow-Chrome Digizoid gate in place. "I know that." Agumon snapped at his twin brother, "I just don't understand what Murmuxmon is up too."

BlackAgumon shrugged his shoulders. "Probably more then just to make a strike against the Economy in Neweniac. Otherwise I would imagine we'd be dead by now."

Agumon looked over at his twin. "And how would you know all this?" he asked accusingly.

BlackAgumon ignored the tone in Agumon's voice. "It's not that hard. Then again, I guess it's easier to think like a virus when you are one. Makes things a lot simpler."

Agumon rolled his eyes and plopped down in one of the hammocks. "I just wish something would happen besides just lying here, waiting for some sort of signal in mine and Biyomon's bond."

BlackAgumon shrugged. "You've never been a patient one," he told his brother.

"No, No." A voice came from behind BlackAgumon, "Agumon is right. Even as Viruses go, I haven't been a very gracious host. I should have at least chained you to the wall to make sure I gave you the impression that you were my prisoners."

"Yes, but then we might not have been in as good of shape to forge weapons for you," BlackAgumon told him.

"And how would you know this?" the mega asked chuckling.

"You're about the fifth digimon to come up with that plan," Agumon said curtly. "And if you've done even a fraction of what some of the others did to Biyomon, I'll dig your core out with my bare claws." Agumon's voice became savage and evil.

Murmuxmon looked over at the young rookie. "You mean that worthless piece of filth. I couldn't even get any money for her on the black market if I wanted to."

Agumon's eyes flared in hatred as the mega insulted his mate. "PEPPER BREATH!" he shouted, releasing the attack at Murmuxmon.

"Are you serious?" Murmuxmon asked disbelieving the rookie, as he bashed the attack away. He looked forward, and saw that Agumon was not there. Agumon jumped up from the side of Murmuxmon and drove his claw into Murmuxmon's armpit. The mega cried out in pain, as Agumon flew higher still, grabbing the mega's head and snapping it forward.

"PEPPER FLARE!" Agumon cried, slamming his more powerful attack into the base of Murmuxmon's neck. The mega digimon stumbled forward from the force of the attack. Agumon turned around as Murmuxmon swung his fist at the rookie.

Time seemed to slow as Agumon grabbed Murmuxmon's arm with his armpit. The Rookie flipped over it, and let his feet fly into the Murmuxmon's chest, sending the digimon flying into the wall. Agumon landed and was about to continue his attack when BlackAgumon stopped him.

"Stop Agumon. It's not worth it." He said, holding the digimon from savagely going after the mega. Agumon glared back at him, a beast characteristic in his eye, the fury of a dragon.

Agumon crackled evilly, and BlackAgumon started to be scared. He did not want a repeat of when Biyomon almost died. Agumon shrugged out of Black's grip and looked at Murmuxmon's slightly beaten body, his grin evil and sadistic.

Murmuxmon stood up, looking over at the rookie digimon. _By the Dark Zone, he's fast and powerful. He might even be able to take on a perfect. _Murmuxmon looked at the digimon, "You better learn to keep that temper of your's in check. We wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious little birdy now, would we?"

Agumon was about to strike at Murmuxmon again when he crumpled to the ground, BlackAgumon's elbow striking the back of his head. BlackAgumon looked over at the Mega. "There, now we can talk peacefully." He said, he looked over at Murmuxmon, "I know what you want, and I can give it to you. Agumon here obviously isn't going to be very corporative as you can see, even with you threatening Biyomon."

Murmuxmon smiled. "You speak a different language though, not upheld by virtue and loyalty and things like that."

Black smiled. "I'm a Virus, what can I say?"

Murmuxmon smile turned into a grin."I guess I can expect a decent supply then."

Black looked over at Agumon, then hoisted his brother into one of the hammocks. Murmuxmon watched him, _So, he still has some sort of feelings... then again... he is a twin. Not very many digimon twins._ Black turned back to Murmuxmon, "Well then... that would just depend on how many bits are supplied."

"What would you say to eight thousand?" Murmuxmon asked.

Black yawned, obviously annoyed. "Exactly what kind of a fool do you take me to be?"

Murmuxmon looked over him. "Fifteen thousand."

Black grinned."Now were getting somewhere, but I require free food and housing. And you supply all the tools and scrap metal."

Murmuxmon eyes flickered over the digimon. "You're a very demanding digimon."

"You also locked me up for two days, as a fellow virus, I'm sure you understand the need for revenge." Black said.

"Fine, it's a deal."

"One last condition." Black said.

"You want the bird back with your brother and for me to leave them alone." Murmuxmon stated.

"So sue me. Hanging around Vaccines all the time has made me care for them somewhat," BlackAgumon retorted.

Murmuxmon reached out his hand and Black shook it. "So how many days do I get to make weapons before you declare war on the Xs and rebels?"

Murmuxmon grinned. "Three weeks. Think you can make a couple hundred weapons by then?"

Black nodded. "Yeah, but I can also get it done in ten days... when you need it." Murmuxmon held a poker face. Black sighed. "Stop treating me like a vaccine. You know, you're really not good at this whole bad guy thing. I mean honestly... I've had Goblimon do a better job."

Murmuxmon glared. "You really know nothing." He walked out, as two Knightchessmon went in and escorted BlackAgumon to the smith Murmuxmon had supplied.

Murmuxmon sat up in his office, pondering on the two digimon. The Agumon was strong... far too strong and the BlackAgumon was just as smart. They were a too deadly of a combination, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to deal with a complication like them in the midst of preparing for the final day.

He heard a knock on the door. "Come in," he called. Minervamon walked in, and the large doors shut behind her.

"You said that there was an important matter of property that needed dealt with?" Minervamon asked him, "I assume that this has to do with the Digimon moving into the cities?" she asked.

Murmuxmon stood up and walked over to one of the drawers in his room. "Not quite. You see, it has come to my attention that your sister, Dianamon has come to deal with a property issue... a very personal property issue." Murmuxmon opened up the drawer and he picked up an object, his back to Minervamon so that she could not see. It was the Black Band, the equivalent of six dark rings in length, all fused together.

"What kind of property?" Minervamon asked, curiously, anxious to see what kind of deed he held in his hands.

"You." Murmuxmon said, turning around and throwing the band.

Minervamon didn't even have time to react before it had latched onto her arm, between her armor. She cried out in pain and dropped to the ground, her other arm reaching for the device to try and tear it off. It was no use though, as the Black bands data started to run through the Olympian mega. Minervamon struggled as the data accessed her core and started to rewrite parts of it. She collapsed to the ground as ancient red writing appeared on the band, and her eyes flashed red briefly.

Murmuxmon grinned, as Minervamon got up and bowed in front of him, "How may I serve you my master?" she asked humbly.

The Demon Lord smirked evilly, all thoughts of the trouble with the two rookies forgotten.

-

-

-

Spinomon studied the field of the game he was playing with Koromon, the little rookie sitting on the other side. It was a game called Battlecry that he liked to use to teach strategy. It had digimon figures that were used to combat other digimon figures by rolling the dice for the attack and defense of the digimon. The attack die held four attack marks on it, and the defense die held three defense. Most of the digimon figures on the field had been revealed by this point, by either being attacked or by attacking, however, Koromon still held three cards in his hand that were still a mystery to him.

"All right Koromon," Spinomon spoke, "I use Demi-Devimon's _Gather Information _to reveal your character on RT3."

Koromon bared his teeth. "It's a Flymon Swarm." The in-training placed the card on the field. HP: 5 Move: 7 A: D Special Abilities – Swarming support, Flymon Swarm's Attack and Defense are equal to his Life. Fly – May move over obstacles and through guys without becoming engaged and is not affected by height movements.

Spinomon looked over to another character of his. "Boltmon to RT4." The character moved itself on the field, "And I attack."

Koromon looked at Boltmon's card. "Seven Attack with height advantage, making it eight." Koromon winced noticeably. He picked up his defense dice and hoped for the best. He smiled as he rolled four out of his five dice as defense. "Four Defense."

"Six Attack." Spinomon told him, the dice showing up six out of the eight in attack position.

Koromon's card had two counters put on it by the machine. Koromon X's antenna flickered. "Your strategy is to upon Koromon." The mega told him. "Your tricks are the same and have become obvious, while you have refused to learn my tricks. You'll lose too many of your fellow digimons' lives that way, just like you just lost those two Flymon."

Koromon felt slightly ashamed. He had been using the same moves, because they had been working. Against everyone but Spinomon that is. Koromon rolled his eyes as Tokomon hopped up on a chair to view the field. Koromon studied where his troops were. "Snimon to RE8," he told the board, but before the machine moved, Tokomon spoke up.

"Uh-ah." Tokomon chirped in disagreement, "SC3."

"He doesn't have that much move." Koromon shot viscously.

Tokomon shook his body, "Ranamon." he told him.

Koromon looked over at Spinomon, who was currently thinking of the new development. "It's up to you." Spinomon told him, "perhaps it'll be a good lesson. Advice can be good and bad, neither of us know exactly how strategic Tokomon is."

Koromon looked over at the newcomer, and Tokomon grinned at him. "Whatever," he said, "Ranamon to SC3." He looked at the field. "Stingmon to SC8."

"If that's the round, Roll for initiative." Spinomon said, and the device rolled a die for the both of them. "14."

"8."

Spinomon turned back to his pieces. "Boltmon attack," he said. The dice were rolled, this time at two defense and four attack, two more counters were put on the Flymon Swarm. Spinomon turned to another character."Greymon to Cs 2." The greymon figure moved until it stopped in water. Spinomon grimaced._ Hiding behind water eh? Lets see what happens next. _

"Seadramon..." Tokomon told him. Koromon looked over at him, rolled his eyes yet again, and moved Seadramon into range. "I guess I'll attack..." his voice trailed off as he viewed the attack, 8.

"Ranamon's special ability." Spinomon said impressed, "Give three attack to water based digimon on water spaces. As well as the fact that Seadramon has an attack of four while on water tiles and he has height advantage."

Koromon grinned, "Five."

"One." Spinomon said, "Which means I take four damage and Greymon's dead."

The game continued and Tokomon proceeded to help Koromon, Spinomon grinned as his Cannondramon fell. Koromon looked on in surprise, and Tokomon was looking for another game. "Play gen?" He asked.

"Well, well. Looks like I've finally been beaten. That's the third time I've ever been beaten in a strategy game, and by two youngsters too." Spinomon said.

Koromon just stared on in disbelief. Winning had always been before about knocking out half of Spinomon's army before he got wiped out, or by completing an objective, but never before had he actually ever won against Spinomon. "How did I do that?" He wondered out loud.

"Want to see if you can pull it off again?" Spinomon asked him.

"What?" Koromon said in disbelief, "Sure, I can beat you." he said, more energy coming back to him as the shock of it wore off.

"Not me. Tokomon." Spinomon said.

"Yeah! Tokomon said bouncing up happily, "Tamers version." He said as a pieces were set and a deck of cards popped up from the middle. The young in-training was satisfied with the two cards he drew. This was going to be fun.

-

-

-

3000 years Ago (Give or take fifty)

Taichi sat in one of the sixty two zones in the digital world were his data could exist as an actual physical form. He had one leg thrown over the side of the V shaped cliff, and his other leg was curled up on the cliff. He watched the sun set, the red and orange colors of the digital sun reflecting off the waves of the sea, that lapsed peacefully onto the sandy beach below the cliff. It was a peaceful and quiet spot, a place were Taichi could take time just to think. He had been doing a lot of that lately, especially since he had that feeling. He knew what it meant, but there had been no confirmation other then his own gut feeling.

It was all based on feeling, anything Taichi did was based on feeling since he had turned into real data. Irony was that it was feeling that brought him to this state, the feeling of having a need to protect her... no matter what the cost. A few Toucanmon flew above him, arguing about what female digimon was the prettiest. Off in the distance, there were two Seadramon moving up and down through the water, their long bodies reflecting a soothing green. The Dolphmon jumped up and down with the Seadramons, obviously playing some sort of a game. On the shore, there were some Crabmon walking around, digging in the sand for some sort of a digital shellfish.

It was one of those times, where you wish it could last forever, because there would never be another like it. Taichi relaxed at the thought, he would get to enjoy these kind of scenes many times in his life. The curse of immortality. He heard the sound of footsteps and turned around as a Kiwimon walked up.

"Haven't seen you in my territory for awhile," the flightless bird told him.

Taichi let a small smile climb to his face, "I've been contemplating some things, and this spot seems best to do it."

Kiwimon agreed, "Yes, it is very much a place to think." Taichi turned back to the sea and let his eyes drift slowly over it, moving with the pattern of the waves. "I'll leave you to your thinking," the bird said.

Taichi didn't say anything, and it was another forty-five minutes before any more interruptions came his way. Ruki came and sat with her legs hanging over the cliff, in the distance a Whamon spouted water in a faint line. "You weren't at Sora or Kari's meeting place." Ruki told him.

"I know." he said.

"Then I guess you wanted to hear it from me?" Ruki asked.

Taichi looked over at her. "I have a weakness for redheads," he told her.

Ruki smirked, and then turned her attention back out to the sea. Her voice became soft, almost saddened. "You know... don't you..."

"You mean Yamato?" Taichi asked, not taking his gaze off of one of the Sea serpents.

"Yeah... Yamato."

"Why?" Taichi asked quietly, "What was worth so much that he would be willing to keep going, to push it to the limits..." Taichi's eyes flared at Ruki, then turned away and he stood up. "He didn't have to push them so far, why the heck did he do it!?" Taichi shouted at her. He grabbed a stick and slammed it up against a tree. "THE STUPID FOOL!"

Ruki got up as well. Her eyes saddened at Taichi. "Please, Taichi, don't," was all she said. Taichi looked at her, in unbelief, in dismay and in an instant all the anger he had just felt was gone.

Taichi fell on his knees. "Why was it him and not me?" Taichi bit his lip as he barely whispered the words.

"He was you Taichi." Ruki told him, "Even after all this time you still don't get it, do you?" She chuckled a little bit, "It's amusing Taichi, to see how much you don't understand what kind of an impact you have on people. Even after meeting Takato, and the fact that his goggles came from seeing you were them. It's not the fact that you were them Taichi, it's a representation of Takato's drive to be a leader like you, and as good of one as you are." Ruki told him.

Taichi looked over at her, "I'm not that great."

"Perhaps not." Ruki told him, "Then again, that's only one opinion. You know why Joe takes so much responsibility... don't you?" she asked.

Tai walked over to where he could view the sea he calmed down some and got his emotions under control. "That's his Crest... it's his job." Tai told her.

"No." Ruki told him, her voice firm, "It's so you don't take it. You've inspired Joe enough that he'd be willing to watch over your sister so you don't have to. Daisuke would probably jump a cliff if you asked him too. I know Kenta and Kazu would."

Tai glanced back at her, "Yamato... ... ..." he left the word sitting in the air between them.

"He died because he wanted to protect Sora as much as you did. Yamato died to protect Sora, Taichi." Ruki told him, "He knew you gave everything you had to protect her. He wanted to do the same..."

Taichi stared off into the distance, the sea becoming calmer as the digimon started to go to sleep. They stood there for ten minutes, neither saying anything. Tai went over to Ruki, who was the same height as he was being in the same body he had been when he was sixteen and Ruki being twenty two, and hugged her. Taichi gave her a light kiss on the forehead, "It's about time I did something."

"Taichi..."

Taichi shook his head, "I want you to get everyone and bring them over to your world. We can't help Michael and Mimi now. I just hope they can forgive me in the after life."

"What are you planning?" She asked slowly.

"The humans have brought it on themselves..." Taichi told her, "It's time they knew exactly how much they depend on the digital world... and how far we will go to survive."

Ruki looked up, and saw that Taichi's eyes were slightly red. "You have eight days... I won't be able to save the kids who have already been taken, but I will give a hope for the rest of you."

Ruki nodded and took off.

-

Taichi woke up in the swirling stream of data, the very heart and core of the digital world itself. He shook his head, "Why... why of all times do those memories have to start popping up?"

He stood up. Something had gone wrong, as he exerted his strength to start rewriting the rules of Digimon, allowing it so that digimon would return to Digitama. There had been another presence in the data other then his own though, and it fought against him, draining him of his energy, so the best he could do was change it so that when digimon died, they would be turned into data packets. These packets could be turned into digitama with the right kind of manipulation to there data. Too bad he and Oikawa were the only one's who could manipulate the data, and Oikawa was currently dealing with things in his Grand Server.

Taichi looked around, eying the data for the would be traitor. He saw a coding of data run through and knew his suspicions were true. "Looks like you're still embedded into this place huh?" Taichi asked to the thin air. "Your data's very recognizable Yggdrasil."

An image of a tree formed twenty five feet away from Tai. "You managed to get farther then I thought." A voice rebounded from the data.

Taichi stood in an attack stance, then pulled a finger up "PK THUNDER!" A purple ball of energy formed above his finger and was flown at the tree. It splashed harmlessly against it.

"You waste your energy. I can not hurt you here and you can not hurt me here." Yggdrasil told him.

Taichi grinned his trademark grin, some energy put back into him, "Yeah, but I can have some fun once in awhile. Besides, I've been itching to play some Super Smash Brothers lately."

"You waste time and energy that do you no good." Yggdrasil retorted.

Taichi chuckled, "Hey, if I feel better afterwards, I think it was worth it."

The tree disappeared, and Taichi headed up towards the surface of the planet.

-

-

-

Heroscape with a few variations, were average figures have numbers on the bottom of them, which connect them to cards that the players hold in there hands, all of it's done on a machine that's voice activated.

Betamon X: Alright, not to much happening. We just got one more big event to get through before we hit the best part.

Gomamon X: That will be enjoyable...

Betamon X:... ... ... Baihumon... your back... ...

Gomamon X: Yep... ... ...

Betamon X: And I'm gone (Takes off hoping)

Gomamon X: (Grabs Smash Ball) Oh... I am going to enjoy this. (Warp Digivolves) SORROW'S BLUE!

(Whole screen fades blue and everybody falls down in fear taking high amounts of damage)

BetamonX: (Currently with 256) Oh Numemon Poo.

What... Super Smash Brothers Brawl just came out... GO LUCAS!

Frozen Twins

Betamon X  
Gomamon X

Special Thanks to my Beta DigiqueenTMIM and to Crazyeight for giving me great advice... ... ... ... well, at least he used to... now he can't stop complementing my chapters...

Crazyeight: Momenti.

Betamon X: Now that's just weird.


	9. Chapter 9 Fenrir

X Evolution: The Ark Project

Chapter 9 - Fenrir

"Ten Percent Luck, Twenty percent Skill, Fifteen percent Concentrated Power of Will, Five percent Pleasure and Fifty percent Pain and a Hundred percent reason to Remember the Name." Fort Minor on WarGreymon X

Ryudamon pounded out the last few dents, and pulled the I Beam out of the fire. She sighed, and went up to the Tree house. She grabbed a towel and started to wipe the sweat off of her, and the fact that it was summer did not help how close she had to get to the furnace to do all of this. She started to understand why it was only dragon type digimon, or rough equivalents like Agumon and BlackAgumon, were black smiths. Even apprenticing, she never spend this much time next to the furnace, and Candlemon hitting on her all the time really didn't help either. She about fired him the other day, but she knew she couldn't without falling too far behind. She was still looking for another heater though.

Even worse was the even larger demand on supplies since the migration to larger cities was enacted yesterday. The high demand of supplies would be astounding as more and more places were needed to house all the digimon. Working fourteen hour days with a twenty minute lunch break, she wasn't able to keep up with the demand, and it was taking a toll on her. Even worse was that the only thing she was getting done was the building supplies. Everything else was taking a back seat.

She glanced over as the door opened, and two rookies walked in. The first was a tall yellow fox, slightly shorter then her parents and had two purple gloves bearing the Inyo symbol. The second was a dinosaur... viral type, the red creature bore the Hazard sign on it's chest. "I'm sorry." Ryudamon told them politely, "But I can't take any more orders right now. I can't even get what I need to get done."

"Just like your parents," Renamon said smirking.

"Were not here to ask for an order, we're here to help," Guilmon told the girl.

"Huh?"

"We're friends of your parents..." Renamon told her, "and really good friends with Agumon, BlackAgumon and Biyomon, and after hearing what happened, we figured you could use some help around here."

Ryudamon really didn't know what to make of this. "Can you smith?" she finally asked.

"Well enough," Guilmon said, "Don't expect us to be like Agumon and Black, who have been doing it their whole lives, but we can help take some of the burden off." The red dino cocked his head at the girl.

Renamon let out a small chuckle. "Guilmon can help you with the more bulky stuff, and I'll get to work on the special orders and those kind of things."

"Alright." Ryudamon said, "Thank you."

Ryudamon turned back to her work, "You know, " Guilmon started to say, "she's definitely a very beautiful girl."

Renamon gave Guilmon a classic Rika glare, something she had inherited. Guilmon felt the pressure of it, "Alright, alright. I'm just trying to look after our kid."

Renamon sighed yet again, for as much as she loved Guilmon, he still was pretty thick headed. Then again, his bluntness had given him his name for being the very best of the four. The red saurian went over to Ryudamon and asked what she needed him to do. Renamon looked down at her long sleek coat, already started to be covered in the black soot that was everywhere. She walked up to the tree house, doused herself with some water in the shower, and went out. They were going to need more furnace digimon than just Candlemon if they were going to be able to get caught up.

-

-

-

MetalGarurumon X flew back towards Neweniac. The latest town of thirty six digimon, twenty five of them champions, had decided to move everyone to Neweniac. MetalGarurumon X was glad, it brought Neweniacs total count of digimon up to 643. With all the digimon wanting a home, it was going to put a high demand on everyone, and there were more jobs popping up then there were digimon. Ravemon had put up a few job offers to fix his palace just to make sure that there were jobs, but it wasn't needed, so he took it down.

MetalGarurumon flew back over Neweniac, and chuckled to himself. _Here we are calling 643 digimon a large town... no, the largest city in the digital world. I remember when 643 digimon was the number of a an obscure religion or something absolutely ridiculous like that._ The thought saddened the metal wolf. He went ahead and landed in Neweniac on the rooftop of the construction union. He rapped on the floor with his left hand. A minute later, a Mojamon came up with a sheet of paper, "You have more digimon coming?" he asked.

"Yeah, 36 digimon, 5 perfects, 25 adults and 5 children," MetalGarurumon X told the digimon.

"All right, and when do you expect them to get here?" he asked.

"In about two weeks."

The Mojamon nodded, and then a thought occurred to him. "Oh... Silphymon group wanted to talk to you. Something about an old friend."

"An old friend?" MetalGarurumon asked confused.

"Yeah," the adult replied.

The mega shrugged his shoulders and took off.

Meanwhile in the city, Mummymon was standing staring impressively at the two buildings, both had a square footage of 22,000. "My, my Garudamon." Mummymon told him, "I do believe I can take it easy while you're here."

"With Silphymon around?" Wizardmon asked, "Do you honestly believe that?"

"Considering the fact that we've actually gotten a break when he was going to work us until we de-digivolved... I'd prefer not to press my luck." Mummymon told him.

Garudamon X chuckled. "He's not that bad..." she started to defend him.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

The comment hung in the air as they looked at each other. Finally Wizardmon spoke up, "Well, it could be worse. I mean he could actually not like us and actually work us to digitama's instead of just de-digivolving us."

Mummymon laughed. "That is true." The undead digimon looked up at the sky, "A lot more digimon around here. I hope DOLE and Dorumon can keep up with the food supply."

"Speaking of DOLE, evidently they've almost exceeded the monopolization limit and could be slammed." Wizardmon told them.

The three digimon looked up as Silphymon came flying down, "Alright... all the supplies are completely out, but we've got first dibs on a lot of the orders. Some of the subcontractors are heading here right now to wire and heat the place as well as to install the water. They were surprised that we got them done so fast."

Garudamon grinned, after arriving the day prior. She had ran into Silphymon, and told him of her bit problem, and her story about the person reviving her. Silphymon still hardly believed it, being a more practical digimon. X Anti-bodies and the energy loss and gain he could understand, but not things from a species that was merely legend and myth. The Perfect digimon had invited her to come and work for him, helping out with construction. She had agreed, and with her and Wizardmon, they had shot the buildings up ridiculously fast.

"What now?" Mummymon asked, "We get the day off?"

"Not quite. The removal agency is willing to pay by the acre of cleared area in the more destroyed parts of the city." Silphymon told him.

"I knew it was too much to hope for." The undead perfect sighed.

"There's a couple of Triceramon going towards Section Y8 now." Silphymon told them.

"Fine." Mummymon muttered, "You Baihumoning overworking jerk who has not consideration for the feelings of his workers or anything else but how much can get done in the least amount of time."

"Cheer up old friend." Wizardmon said, "This will be easy. Besides, you'll be able to have some target practice with that gun of yours."

Mummymon grinned manically and cocked his gun, "What are we waiting for? Come on, lets go, lets go. Garudamon, give us a ride."

Garudamon shook her head, and was about to say something when one of the digi-cores on her arm started glowing. "Sorry, can't. I've got some other business to take care of." She took off into the air, and Wizardmon had to hang onto his hat so that it didn't go flying off of his head from the great gusts of her wings.

"To the Dark Zone with it." Mummymon cursed, his bandages hanging a little loose, "There goes our ride... Baihumon it all."

"There's no harm in a little walking." Wizardmon told his friend.

Mummymon rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

-

-

-

MetalGarurumon X had started to fly towards the place that the Mojamon had told him. He glanced over as his sensors picked up Ravemon's signature. He pulled himself so that he hovered in the air. The other mega digimon came up to him. "You needed something?" the wolf asked him.

"Yeah, it's about this new plan. There aren't enough supplies in anything for this to work. We may end up with a riot on our hands." Ravemon said, obvious concern in his voice.

MetalGarurumon had also been concerned about this. "Yes. It's been weighing on my mind too. There are plenty of jobs in Neweniac; we just don't have enough supplies. Perhaps we need to try and build up some of the more supply based towns."

"I have thought of that and having been putting it into action. The other towns are being promoted." Ravemon said.

"We still have some time," the wolf reminded him, "Most of the digimon will not get here for another two to four weeks, and there will no doubt be some who opt to stay where they are instead. Things will work out."

Ravemon sighed. "I don't think we have that much time. Not with Magnamon out there anyway." he quickly added.

MetalGarurumon's sensors beeped and alerted him of an incoming presence. He turned his eyes to the digimon flying towards them, and Ravemon's eyes followed suite. "By the Demon lords... it's a Garudamon..." Ravemon swore. "I thought they had all died out... unless one's digivolved recently."

MetalGarurumon's eyes widened, it wasn't any Garudamon... it was Garudamon X... the one who had died. The huge perfect stopped just a few feet away, one of the orbs on her arm glowing a deep metallic blue. "Garudamon... it is good to see you... but how did you live?" he asked in amazement.

The perfect let out a small laugh, "Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me." she said. "I was sent back with a mission though." Her tone became a bit more serious, and she grabbed the glowing blue digi-core on her arm and handed it to him.

MetalGarurumon reached out and grabbed the orb. It started to pulsate. "What is this?" MetalGarurumon asked as his sensors scanning it.

_Hopefully a bomb?_ Ravemon thought, his eyes on the object. _Then again, if it is, it'd be from Murmuxmon and he'd probably wipe out the entire city. That would not be good._

The digi-core floated off of MetalGarurumon X's hand and stopped right in front of him as the mega was seemingly in trance. The pulsing blue light started to speed up, regulating at a faster speed, and in a flash, it broke into blue energy and swarmed the wolf's body, filling it with data. MetalGarurumon didn't even twitch as the data ran through him and his eyes turned a bright green.

"What the Dark Zone?" Ravemon asked looking over at Garudamon.

"Hey, I'm just the messenger." she quickly shot at him, fear that she had messed up, evident in her voice.

MetalGarurumon's body pulsed a dark blue, and the data in him seemed to calm down as twelve Digicores surrounded his body like a bandoleer. The blue wolf looked over at Ravemon, "Call a meeting. We've got something to discuss." His tone was serious and hard.

"Would you mind telling me what the Ebowumon just happened?" Ravemon cursed in aggravation.

MetalGarurumon turned to him. "There has been a new order set up by the digital world. The Valkyries, they are to be the next sovereigns to rule this world and get it through the time of rebuilding. The are three others which shall be found by the messenger. Garudamon X has been chosen to be that messenger."

Ravemon scoffed. "Sounds like an X ploy to gain strength and followers of the chosen. Why else would the messenger be an X?"

"You have not doubted my word for the last six months. I have always spoken what is best for both sides. I have never been partial to the rebels or the chosen, and yet now you accuse me?" MetalGarurumon X snarled, his metallic face looking even more threatening then before.

Ravemon glared over at Garudamon X, and then turned his gaze back to MetalGarurumon, "Very well. Do not think that the chosen will simply bow down before you and worship you like a god."

"I wouldn't want it that way." MetalGarurumon X said sharply.

Ravemon met the glare of the rebel mega, then turned away. "We'll see about that."

Garudamon watched the mega fly away, and then turned back to MetalGarurumon, "Exactly how do you know all that?"

"I was uploaded with a lot of information about my new job. I don't know, but I think for a second there, my processing speed outstripped the digital worlds by at least eight times." MetalGarurumon X told her.

"Then you really do belong to this position," Garudamon said in awe.

"Yes. This is my calling now, the digital world has chosen... just like it has in times past." MetalGarurumon told her.

"Why do you seem so different?" she asked.

"Aftermath of the overload of information..." MetalGarurumon X told her, still himself trying to get used to everything that had just happened. In about five seconds, he was given thousands of responsibilities and things to take care of as well as the job of helping find the three other Valkyries who were supposed to help him rule over the digital world. These ideas were now competing against the fact that these kinds of moves could unite the Chosen against the rebels even more.

Garudamon hung in the air. "You alright?" she asked.

MetalGarurumon looked over at her, "Perhaps I have acted too rashly." He said softly. "I need some time to think." He flew at a lower speed to the waterfall that he and WarGreymon had hid in during the days when they fought against Yggdrasil. His mind was far too cluttered with everything that had just happened in that instant.

Garudamon watched him go off, a slight pain of guilt filling her body. She had just sentenced her mate's best friend to a sentence he could not free himself of. She hung her head and flew towards sector Y8.

-

-

-

Dukemon watched as the elder knight paced the room, his eyes occasionally glancing at the screens scanning for Magnamon. The heavy feet of Omegamon made a soft clack sound on the ground as he paced, thoughts going through his mind. "Baihumon it." Omegamon swore.

Dukemon was startled, in all his life, he had never heard the large knight swear. He was sure that something else had happened. "This Dukemon understands your pain... but perhaps this is for the best. Generations come and go, and digimon change. The older ways of the former generation are currently being pushed aside by the young as they forge their own way through this life. Every one of them stroking their actions. They wish to take the matter into their own hands, having the attitude of lets get it done no matter what. This Dukemon sees that. This Dukemon also does not like it, but things are changing. It was not wise to blindly follow Yggdrasil, perhaps it is as equally bad to blindly follow the ways of the old and to not let the young ones try and forge their own path in this life."

Omegamon's steps stopped, and the heavy reverberation echoed through the room. "There is a reason traditions are set into place. To keep digimon on the straight path, so that they do not falter."

"If digimon are always trying to keep the rigid life that worked for there elders, they will not find what works for them. Digimon need to learn on their own, not constantly be oppressed." Dukemon shot at the older knight.

Omegamon turned on him and glared. "Our responsibilities are our responsibilities. Not these half wit youngins who can't even keep themselves from going at each others throat. The Chosen deal with the Chosen, the rebels deal with the rebels, the Olympians deal with the Olympians. Why should the Knights be any different? Magnamon is one of us, and yet they insist on taking care of it." Omegamon was ticked, "Huh? Answer me that."

Dukemon's eyes traveled on the leader of the Royal Knights. "This Dukemon knows that you ask questions that can not be answered by this Dukemon. You ask questions that are directed at those who have taken the reigns of this new digital world. It is them that you are angry with. You lack power and this frustrates you."

Omegamon eyes shot needles into Dukemon. The Knight turned his head and stared at the screens. "The Knights shall take care of the Knights." He said firmly.

There was a quiet silence over them. Dukemon looked over as a light appeared in the ground and a digimon popped out. To both of the Knights surprise, it was MetalGarurumon X. "What are you doing here?" Omegamon asked his sword slowly coming out, "And how did you get here? I know that Magnamon did not let you in. He would never associate with you."

Dukemon looked at the mega patiently. "No, Magnamon did not let me into this place. My name is Fenrir, formerly MetalGarurumon X, I have been chosen by the Digital world to be a part of the Valkyries, the new Sovereign to lead this world from its destroyed state back to paradise." MetalGarurumon X said formally, his armor glowing a brilliant metallic blue, every inch of him seeing lighten up by the twelve digi-cores that surrounded his body.

"You say that the Digital World has chosen you to lead this world?" Dukemon asked incredulously.

"Not me alone, there are three others who have been chosen by the digital world, but have yet to be revealed." Fenrir told them.

Omegamon's eyes glared with hate at MetalGarurumon X, "Chosen by the Digital World, huh." The Leader of the Knights snorted. "Well then. I shall be your test, to see if you are really worthy of ruling this world."

"What?" Fenrir asked confused.

Dukemon's eyes widened. "Omegamon! You will not do this thing!"

Omegamon's eyes turned hatefully towards Dukemon. "He wants to lead this world into the future, then he's going to have to take that position from my dead body." Omegamon turned towards MetalGarurumon X. "You have no right to steal my position, and now you shall die."

The Knight leapt into the air his sword flashing in the light. Fenrir couldn't move, his body was paralyzed in confusion and fear. "Die, you SCUM!" Omegamon shouted as his blade cut deep into his body.

Dukemon gasped, the blade slashing into his body, the force of the attack sending him flying into Fenrir, sending them skidding across the ground. "You won't be getting back up this time." Omegamon told Dukemon, his eyes crazed.

Fenrir was startled as Dukemon's data formed into a pink ball. All of a sudden his adrenaline began to run and he snapped his body into attention. He raised his head slowly, his dark blue eyes piercing into Omegamon. "I don't know why you think I'm trying to steal your position, or anything like that... but to attack your own fellow knight and to not feel sorrow. WHAT KIND OF JUSTICE IS THAT?!" Fenrir roared, his eyes locking onto Omegamon.

"This is the Justice of Yggdrasil's new digital world." Omegamon stated plainly. "And you X Digimon are not a part of it."

Fenrir slipped into a combat stance."Fine, lets see how well you do against me. I am Fenrir, first of the Valkyries."

Omegamon didn't say anything more, but opened his cannon and fired. Fenrir leapt into the air. "GARURUMON BURST!" he cried, as his missiles locked onto the X Royal Knight.

Omegamon flew back away from the missiles as the streaked toward him. Two blew up as they crashed into each, but a flash of blue caught the Knight's eye and Fenrir was standing behind the Royal Knight. Fenrir's newly enhanced sensors not only locked onto the Royal Knight, but onto each joint and weak point of his body. Fenrir hefted his Gattling gun up and fired the bullets pounding into Omegamon's joints, jolting him forward into the missiles. Omegamon twisted around to fire his Garuru cannon, but Fenrir had already moved to above him. Fenrir's laser cannon came up over his shoulder and fired a high powered blast. 

Omegamon barely managed to wrap the front of his body in his cape, nulling some of the force of the attack. He crashed into the ground and Fenrir landed next to him. He looked at him, knowing that he wouldn't be dead yet. To his surprise, it seemed to melt away. "By Baihumon's name." he cursed, and backed away from it in surprise.

There was a flash of light, and Omegamon appeared a twenty five feet away from the spot. Fenrir looked over at him. Omegamon's gaze hit Fenrir standing in the empty area. "What happened here?" he asked, seeing Fenrir banged up some.

Fenrir was in shock, barely able to speak as realization hit him, "Dukemon... Our Dukemon... he's gone..."

-

-

-

Koromon stared in utter surprise as Tokomon beat him a second time, by an even larger amount. Koromon didn't know what to make of it. He was Koromon, he ALWAYS beat everybody else except Spinomon... in fact he creamed everybody else, yet here he was... beaten by a Newbie.

"Wow, Tokomon." Cocomon said, "That's awesome... no one's been able to beat Koromon."

"Mon, that was cool." Nyaromon congratulated him.

"Dude!" Tsunomon said, "Great use of MetalGarurumon. He's the best." The rest of the in-trainings looked over from their own studies to see what was going on.

Tokomon grinned, "Yeah. Awesome. New game?" he asked Koromon.

Koromon glared at him, then turned away, "Go to the Dark Zone." He yelled at him, then hopped down and went up stairs. Spinomon watched him go, and his eyes met WarrioressGreymon's as she looked up from teaching Botamon to read. She looked over at the doorway to see Impmon go up after him.

"I'm impressed Tokomon." Spinomon told him. "Koromon's no easy opponent. There were several times that he out maneuvered you, yet your understanding of odds seemingly was enough to beat him out, as well as your ability to capitalize on his mistakes. A job well done."

"Hey, I want to face Tokomon now!" Tanemon said, running in from the green house where she was studying about plants and how to grow them and take care of them.

Tokomon grinned. "Yeah... Play gen!" he said.

-

Impmon had watched the battle from where he was teaching Yokomon the finer points of machines. She was interested in it, but she really didn't understand what the point of machines where when she could just fly everywhere when she got older. He had told Yokomon to keep reading and that he'd be back in a few to answer any questions. He followed Koromon up the stairs and into the bedroom, where Koromon was staring out the window. "You aint gon'a throw a tantrum?" Impmon asked.

Koromon turned around at him, "I'm not a baby anymore." he said snottily.

"Dat's tru', but life aint easy on yo'r own." Impmon's accent cut in.

Koromon's eyes stared at him, then turned around, "If I could just digivolve, then I would be strong enough to beat anybody I want, then everyone would respect me!" he yelled.

"You really t'ink dat?" Impmon asked.

"You just hang around here all day. You don't know what really power is like." Koromon threw at him, "I'm the best, no one can beat me at anything... until that Baihumoning piece of Numemon poo arrived."

Impmon laughed. "Ee's really gotten under yo'r skin."

Koromon continued to glare out the window. "I used to be strong until he came along."

Impmon looked at him with interest. "You really want power kid?" he asked, "Let me tell 'ou one thing, it ain't worth it. Not one speck."

"Words of coward who doesn't know what real strength is. Here you sit, a rookie surrounded by Megas not because you have no place else to go, but because you don't want to have to be strong to face things on your own." Koromon told him, anger in his voice.

Impmon glared at him, "You know nothin." Impmon snarled, "You have no idea what it's like to have power. Real power so much t'at yo'r invincible and you'd do anything for more... so much power t'at you'd kill anyone. Ould you be willing to kill Babamon and Jijimon to be stronger... ould you be willing to destroy every other child in this ouse so t'at you'd could be stronger..."

Koromon turned around, "You know nothing." he told him.

"Yo'r wrong. I know what it's like to have to live forever with the pain and regret of ultimate power... ou' ave no idea what it's like, kid. Learn humility... otherwise ou'll be regretting it for life."

Impmon walked out the door, but instead of going downstairs, he went up onto the third floor, into a little closet. He leaned in and opened a box. In it was a little piece of a digitama, it was a reminder to Impmon of what happened when he had been to afraid to use the power that had been granted to him. He lost their egg because he wasn't willing to go all the way. They trusted him with the only egg they had been able to have for the last past three thousand years, and he had lost it. He shut the lid and put the box back in the closet. "Never a'gen... Never."

-

-

-

Betamon X: We interrupt my counter attack to bring you a special message.

Gomamon X: As you all know, Brawl has just come out and with it, the character Lucas from Mother 3.

Betamon X: Where?

Lucas: Hey.

Gomamon X: It seems that F.T has decided to adopt Lucas into our little family...

Betamon X: Family eh...

Lucas: What have I gotten myself into?

Betamon X: Now we return to the previous played game in which I get my turn to wipe Gomamon off the planet. (Grabs Smash Ball) Heh,heh, heh...

Gomamon X: GULP!

Frozen Triplets

Betamon X

Gomamon X

Lucas


	10. Chapter 10 Fire Ripples

X Evolution: The Ark Project

Chapter X – Fire Ripples

It only takes a few smoking embers before a flame starts to ripple through and cause a Wildfire. - Megidramon's political philosophy as quoted in Red Hazard.

Omegamon looked at the piece of data that was hovering in the air... the remnants of Dukemon. "So... that's it," he said.

Fenrir's eyes gazed softly on the pink floating data. "Yeah..."

Omegamon looked at the data. "This... clone. It would probably be of the same strength as me without the X Antibody," he said, "-to be able to cut through our Dukemon's armor."

Fenrir's eyes left the data ball to view a strip floating along the ground, the gold data flowing endlessly towards a dark ending. "I am sorry..." he started to say, but Omegamon cut him off.

"Don't be." Omegamon told him, his arms crossed, "Dukemon and I had got into a fight earlier and I left to go and do some thinking... I was told of your initiation by an old comrade of mine," Omegamon told him. "I have accepted that the era of the Knights has fallen." The older knight sighed, "This clone must have continued to the argument so that Dukemon would dismiss any odd thing that he found with it. We Knights have fallen because of our foolishness... and the one who was the wisest has fallen because of deceit." Omegamon's eyes saddened even more. "Come, there is something I must give you."

Fenrir complied silently, following Omegamon, their footsteps tapping against the ground. Neither the wolf nor the knight spoke in the walk. Twenty minutes later, the data had solidified itself into twelve tube containers, nine of them held a digi-core suspended in them. "These are the data of all twelve of the fallen eight Royal Knights," Omegamon told him.

Fenrir looked over at him. "Why have you shown me this?" he asked him.

"You are a Valkyrie." Omegamon told him, "The Valkyries of the Norse led the brave souls of the fallen warriors to Valhalla, so must you and your fellow Valkyries carry these digimon who have survived the horrors of Yggdrasil into Valhalla. It is your duty to create a Valhalla for them." Omegamon told him.

Fenrir studied the older knight. "You wish for me to hold the data of the knights?" he asked.

Omegamon studied him. "Yes," he said quietly. Fenrir closed his eyes and slowly focused on the twelve Digicores that bandoleered his body. Nine slowly and quietly floated off and towards the floating data, while one headed towards Dukemon's. The emitted a small pulsing yellow light, and a stream of data flowed between them and the Royal Knights data. A minute passed, and the process was finished and the slipped back into their positions as if they had been undisturbed.

Omegamon concentrated himself for a second, and a small orb appeared in his hand - the X Antibody that had once been Dorumons, but had been given to him after the data in his body had completed the download of it. Fenrir looked over at the Knight, but carefully took it in his right hand and placed it into one of the empty digicores on his body.

Omegamon seemed to relax. "It is done. This world is now in your hands," he said.

MetalGarurumon X looked at the old Knight. "The Chosen..."

"They are your problem now. The Knights have been officially dispersed." Omegamon looked over the now empty tubes of data. "Do me one last favor."

"Anything."

"Decimate Magnamon." Omegamon said, his glare a hardened feature on his face.

Fenrir smirked. "Gladly." With that, the Wolf dropped himself out of digital space, leaving Omegamon alone.

He started to walk to the more unknown regions of the digital space, "Like those before me, it is time I disappeared for awhile."

His figure moved forward, towards a black abyss, and a reflection of light glanced his eyes for a moment.

"Take care of them Taichi...

"..."

"After all... you are the number one tamer..."

Eyes trailed the old knight as his figure disappeared into the shadows,

"... ... You two still haven't lost your touch... ... ..."

-

-

-

Dorumon looked over the field; he was currently shoving the Dragon manure around so that the whole field would receive it and get nutrients into the ground. He was hot and stinky, but finally finished the project up. He walked over to the river and jumped in, letting the cool water run over him. It was relaxing. The week had been pretty calm, no calls from Mummymon asking about food supplies, no digimon trying to come and disrupt his field, as well as the fact that without Tokomon here, things really were nice peaceful.

He let the water carry him along to a small bank, and he climbed up onto the gravel, the woods behind him chirping softly. The water made a relaxing swishing sound as he laid down on the bank, and his eyes closed underneath the peaceful quiet. His mind blanked of all thoughts and he was truly peaceful.

His thoughts drifted to some of the books he had been reading lately, a lot of them about Megidramon. He didn't understand why the dragon fascinated him so, yet there was something familiar about him, like he knew him from somewhere. That was absolutely ridiculous though, there was no way he could have known the Demon Dragon. He wasn't even created as a digi-core then, so he couldn't have regressed feeling from past lives. Still, there was something familiar that irked the young digimon though, and it wasn't the fact that he thought the Demon Dragon was still alive. Through all of the books, it never mentioned him dying, not once. The closest thing that he got was the break up of the three other dragons after Azulongmon finally died, and they gave way to the New Order of the Knights and Yggdrasil.

He had concluded that all three dragons were still alive, probably sleeping in some sort of a cave. To find that cave would be glorious and a great feat. It was just a fantasy though. He closed his eyes, and his tail curled up as thrumming of the clear blue water over different shades of gray that was made up of the rocks produced a sleeping tone to it. His mind drifted on the fact that tomorrow, MetalGarurumon X would go and see if Ryudamon would want to come out. He didn't know why, but he felt a sense of gladness that he could show Ryudamon how to work on a farm.

-

-

-

Mantaraymon X shook his head, "What do we do then?" he asked the group. The group consisted of the unofficial leaders of the Njoror region of the digital world. GigaSeadramon was the leader, and his word ruled over all... ... Not that that was necessarily a good thing, but his twin brother kept him in check. The huge digimon's body hung down into the ocean, his large body swaying in the water, causing large waves to crash on the beach just a mile from were they met.

Next to him swam Plesiomon X, his twin. The mega digimon was very serene, keeping to himself more then anything. He was always with the group, but never seemingly there. It scared digimon at times exactly how smoothly he fell into a group without them knowing. He rarely spoke, but Mantaraymon knew why. The little tike was manipulating data in the currents creating things. Evidently he had was a hacker before the time of the X, where he was forced to digivolved from his rookie to his mega stage. Losing the ability to hack data in it's raw form, he had taken to hacking it in it's more physical form.

The last was a digimon called Tylomon X. The shark like digimon was only at the Armor level himself, but Mantaraymon X was the oldest digimon in the ocean, thus giving him the position of being apart of the council. Tylomon X was the most skilled fighter, having taken out two MarineDevimon's in one battle.

GigaSeadramon turned his eyes towards the sky, with just one hundred feet of water between them and the air. "I say we go. If Yggdrasil is dead, then it should be safe. I'm getting pretty sick of hiding."

Plesiomon glanced over at his brother, "You may be impossible to beat brother, but that doesn't mean the rest of us are."

GigaSeadramon snorted, huge bubbles the size of Plesiomon's body floated to the top of the ocean. Tylomon X grinned amusingly at the large pockets of air. "I say we go and leave Mantaraymon here. We'll just act as an expeditionary force, you know, go and check things out, scout out a bit... show the land dwellers how weak they really are."

"I'm for it." GigaSeadramon said instantly.

Mantaraymon X gave in, "Fine, but don't do anything stupid."

Tylomon X laughed, "You really think we would?"

Plesiomon looked over at him, "I'll lead, and Brother, go to perfect stage. We really don't want to freak them out to the point were they won't listen to us."

"That's assuming that there's any left." Mantaraymon cautioned, "Yggdrasil may have pulled out because he slaughtered everyone. If he has, he's not somebody I want to get on our bad side."

"You think to much." GigaSeadramon told him, "A. No one can beat me... except perhaps Megidramon, and that old dragon has been seen in years. B. No one can beat me, and C. No one can beat me."

"As well as the fact that it has been six months." Tylomon X reminded him, "Remember, that's why were doing this."

Mantaraymon looked to Loch Ness for help, but he said nothing.

"Just go."

"YIPEE!!" Tylomon X shouted through the water, shooting up into the air, being the first water digimon to break the surface for fifteen years.

-

-

-

Murmuxmon waited in his castle, another meeting called by Ravemon. The mega had informed him of what had happened to MetalGarurumon X. It was a puzzling thing to him, although it made no difference. He did not believe in superstition, but his mind wasn't closed to it, if there were humons, and he were to learn of it, then there would be no reason to disbelieve. There was something strange about this situation... it came too perfectly at too critical a moment. In the past week there was more meetings then they usually had in a month. His eyes glanced to the safe behind the picture, and his mind drifted to the three Datamons and the Vademon working on his beloved projects. It was too bad that Digimon like Omegamon took up too much time and energy to be worth cloning; the single one proving that, but there were others that he could use that would prove just as effective for moping up the last little resistance after the initial attack.

His mouth turned brightly as the red velvet of his carpet seemed to glow in the reflected light of the room.

-

-

-

Taichi Yagami's eyes flickered over the digital being in front of him. "So what exactly are you?" he asked, "I mean you're not a digimon, and you're not a bit-men, cause you actually have powers. I mean really, what are we to call you?"

The young boy looked over at Taichi's tall stature, "Oh... uhhh..."

Taichi shook his head, "Even for you Mother Gaiamon... this is a bit much." His smiled increased as he started to walk away, "Alright, so you're going to be hanging with me. We've got a few rules, alright."

"Uh... alright." the boy said cautiously.

"A. Mother Gaiamon has given us the ability to take a solid form in the real world. You abuse that power, I send Agumon after you." Taichi told him. "B. You are to let me know were you are at all times. C. Anything I says goes, you will not be disrespectful, and you better not get into trouble."

The young boy shook his head, "Aren't I the one who's supposed to be defending you cause Agumon can't travel as fast as us while were ethreal data?" He asked.

Taichi looked back at him, "I never said I wouldn't get in trouble. I told you not to." Taichi's tone was fierce, but he let off after realizing it was. This kid reminded him far too much of Hikari... perhaps a bit more like Takeru when they were in the digital world. Tai knew that he had immediately taken the kid as younger sibling, and a companion. His eyes glanced over, "Yes. I know." He told the air. The kid in the striped shirt looked at him strange, but didn't say anything. Taichi shook his head, glanced back at the kid, "Okay. You don't have to go on lecturing me,"

... ...

"I know he's not,"

...

"Look, if I have to call you mother all the time, I think you at least owe me this privilege... ... ..." Taichi rolled his eyes.

...

"Yes mother." he said dryly.

The kid was really starting to worry as Taichi was losing an argument with himself. "Uh... Taichi?" he asked.

"Yeah?" He asked, placing his hands behind his head, and just barely turning his neck.

"Nevermind..." The kid said eying him oddly.

Taichi turned back forward, "Alright, solid up," he told the younger kid. The both appeared on the road that they were walking on in their ethereal form.

"Where are we going?" the kid asked, running over and plucking a branch off of a tree.

Taichi watched the younger kid and gave him his classic grin. "We're going to save a buddy of mine..."

The younger kid couldn't help but be happy by Taichi's contagious attitude. "Well then... what are we waiting for?"

"Are you sure mother Gaiamon didn't mix you up with somebody else?" Taichi asked the kid.

"No."

"Alright."

-

-

-

"I don't understand." Gaiomon shot, "MetalGarurumon X would not do something like this. Exactly what are you trying to pull? Did you kill him yourself and this is a cover up. Where is he if your story is true?"

"I'm telling you what I know." Ravemon shot back. He took a deep breath and calmed his voice, "I'm glad I'm not the only one who disbelieves this story."

Z'dGarurumon yawned. "I don't know this seems kind of suspicious to me." His eyes narrowed, "I mean, no doubt you haven't liked him being an unofficial rebel in your area..." Z'dGarurumon glanced over at Murmuxmon, "A perfect excuse to get rid of him, then come up with a crack pot story like this."

Ravemon's hands went to his swords. "Do not insult my integrity!" he snarled.

Z'dGarurumon went on as if nothing had happened, "Then again... I don't doubt that the digital world could have called a new generation of leaders. Considering the limited supply of Megas available, there would be no doubt that at least one chosen would be picked... unless there's more Megas in existence then we know about."

Murmuxmon went into thought, and got up, moving to the books that he had in his library. "It actually is a possibility that the digital world could have called a new group. There is no record of how either the sovereigns or the Great Dragons were formed, both groups existing from perhaps the dawn of the digital world. However a similar process was used in recruiting the Royal Knights by Imperialdramon." he turned to WarGreymon, "You know MetalGarurumon X the best. Would he pull something like this?" he asked inquisitively.

"No." WarGreymon said, "But something else is bothering me. Where are the Royal Knights, and Dianamon as well? It is not unusual for one or two of us to be late to these meetings, even emergency ones. Four however..."

Ravemon scoffed as they looked at him, "I have nothing to do with Dianamon, I could not find her when I searched for her."

HiAndromon dragged his legs under his chair, "I must confess the rebels make sense on this one, there are to many coincidences Ravemon. I'm not exactly sure I trust you all the way."

Ravemon glared at his fellow chosen, "I am innocent... I swear that on my core." he told them.

-

-

-

Taichi and the little kid walked along the road, the kid was currently stripping the stick he had picked up. He was not currently stripping it of its bark and making it nice and smooth with abilities. Taichi looked curiously as he left a leaf on the edges of a branch. The kid payed no mind to anything else as he worked. "I thought you were supposed to be my bodyguard," he told the kid.

"I thought you were supposed to be a strategist. Walking down a road where digimon will see us and assume that were humans." The little blond hair kid told him.

"A. It's humons that they would think we are. B. No digimon alive knows what a humon is. They would think we were bit-men before humons. C," Taichi grabbed a pair of silver shades and placed them on the kids head, a small pink crystal in the middle of them, "We're X Digimon."

The kid looked up at Taichi, "I'm still not too sure." he told him.

Taichi ignored the comment but continued to walk, the kid following beside him. His thoughts drifted back to when Yggdrasil first started having digimon go to the grand server. Most went, only about one percent stayed on this world, and most of those were partner digimon anyway.

The kid looked up at Taichi and fell down as Taichi's data seemed to fade out. "Taichi." the gogglehead didn't respond as his data seemed to phase out even more. "TAICHI!" the kid yelled, and tried to grab him as he got up and lunged. He flew through Taichi and landed on the ground as the elder kid started to phase out even more. Then vanished completely.

"Taichi... Taichi...?" the kid asked. There was nothing but a cold wind whistling along the stone road through the trees. The kid fell on his butt and shivered. He was supposed to be guarding him..., yet he didn't even know if Taichi was still alive. He started to cry as his own data phased out.

-

-

-

Taichi stood leaning up against a tree as he watched Sora finish getting dressed. The cool sound of the waves lapped up against the shore. It was a secluded spot that very few knew about. She finished getting dressed and looked over at him. Their eyes met, and there was a pain in both sets. They stood there for a few minutes, neither wanting to move, for fear it all had been a big mistake. It was the tenth day since Yamato had been killed by the government...

Sora walked up to Taichi and laid her head on his chest, and his arms came around her protectively. Neither of them said anything as they just stayed like that for the better part of an hour. Yesterday Patamon had wed the both of them with out anyone else knowing... and they had enjoyed their honey moon on the smooth sand of the beach. Taichi knew he had been in heaven, and even if it was only for one night, everything was worth it.

"Sora..." Taichi said softly, as he leaned down and kissed her on the top of her head. Even with Sora being twenty four and fairly tall, Taichi's six three sixteen year old body still towered over her. Especially with the four extra inches added on by his hair.

"Don't Taichi..." she said softly, her head not moving. She had already lost Yamato, and she didn't want to lose Taichi as well. It had hurt too much.

"I'm sorry Sora." Tai said softly, his head leaning down near her ear, "I have to."

Tears started to flow from her eyes, "Taichi..." she couldn't bare to say anything else then his name.

"Please Sora... just hear me out." he said softly, his head next to hers, "I don't want you to not be happy because of me. I want you to enjoy life... I've already signed the divorce papers and given them Hikari... Please Sora. I don't want you to be bound to anything..." his voice trailed off. He knew he was going to have to do this, he was scared though.

Sora shook her head angrily, "No Taichi! This shouldn't be the way it is. We should all be living together, with no problems! This shouldn't have to be how it is! Yamato should still be alive, Mimi and Michael should be with us. You shouldn't have to make this choice." Tears streamed down her face as she choked and couldn't say anymore. She sobbed into Tai's chest hard. "IT'S ALL WRONG!" she yelled.

"You're right Sora... none of this shouldn't have happened... but it did, and I'm going to make sure it can never happen again." he told her. Taichi looked over to see Jyou standing there.

Jyou walked over, seeing that it was time. Sora looked over at him, "Jyou..." she said softly. As she said that, her mind seemed to get back in order. She looked up at Taichi, and stepped back. A small quiet silence settled over the group.

"We should go Sora." Jyou said quietly, pushing his glasses back on his face. He looked over at Taichi, then to Sora, who nodded. She started to walk towards the T.V, then turned around and ran to Taichi and leaped into his arms, and the two kissed full on. After a minute they broke when they finally needed air.

"I'm sorry for everything Sora," he told her, "but you should go."

Sora nodded quietly. "Be safe Taichi... please." she said. "I know it seems that I just kind of forced myself on you because of the loss of Yamato... .I do love you.." She let out a heavy sigh, unable to continue with her sentence.

"I understand." Taichi told her, "But please... you need to leave."

Sora looked up at Taichi, hurting that he wanted her gone so badly, but there was something else in his eye, fear, worry... and feeling that made her know that he needed her to deal with Yamato's death just as much as she needed him. She slowly walked over to the T.V and went through it.

Taichi turned to Jyou. "I know it's a lot to ask of you... with Shuichon being nineteen now and all... and I know you'll be busy... but please... look after her. For both mine and Yamato's sakes."

"I will Taichi." Jyou told him. The blue haired twenty eight year old pushed his glasses back on his head, "And please... don't punish yourself... it's not your fault." he told him, the older boy already knowing what was going to happen.

Taichi didn't say anything for a few moments. "I need to go." he said, then walked off and became his ethereal form.

Jyou shook his head, "Please Taichi... it's not your fault."

-

-

-

Everyone in the room stood as the doors opened, the hinges sliding smoothly without a sound. The large twelve foot doors parted, leaving Fenrir standing there.

"By The Sovereigns." Z'dGarurumon swore.

"He wasn't lying." Gaiomon noted.

"Well well... what do you know?" Apollomon said looking over at the wolf. Minervamon was silent next to him.

"There's something different; I just can't seem to put my finger on it." HiAndromon spoke, and before Gaiomon could get in a sarcastic remark, he added, "Other then the bandoleer of doom.

Fenrir took a few steps into the room, and the doors shut noiselessly behind them, slowing down as the dragged on the red throw rug that was placed as an inside welcome mat. "Sorry I'm late." he said calmly.

Murmuxmon eyed the wolf carefully, "A Valkyrie... eh?" he said.

"Candianmon." Z'dGarurumon mumbled to himself.

Fenrir's eyes narrowed at the demon lord as he stood behind his wooden desk, acting as barrier between the twenty foot gap between them, their eyes the only thing seeming to be able to penetrate it.

"Yes. A Valkyrie. I am Fenrir, first of the Valkyries, ordained by the digital world to lead this world to a new paradise. The Royal Knights have officially disbanded and I have taken their place and three others will join me in the digital space." The wolf said, not an inch of hesitation filled his tone, a midnight black seemingly etched his words.

"Why?" WarGreymon X asked furiously, "You know what this will do! Why throw away all the progress we have made for this?!" His mouth snarled and his rage became apparent as he clenched his hands in fury.

Fenrir's eyes met his friends, and a message carried through them. A message of fear emanated off of WarGreymon, a fear of losing more, after everything that had already been taken away from him... he had already lost MetalGarurumon X once. He did not wish to do it again. "The digital world will not stand idly bye as we prepare to datatize the other without so much as a second thought."

"I'm not convinced that this isn't just some plot by you X to try and rule over us." Murmuxmon told them, sitting back in his chair, "Either that or it's just my excuse. But I will not recognize the Valkyries' until you truly are a group. You have no jurisdiction until then."

"I believe that's how many of us feel." Apollomon stated "Still I would like to see some more proof now. Do you have any that the Royal Knights are truly disbanded, and why are they not here to tell us themselves?" The Olympians voice carried reason and reassurance among the group...

A last desperate attempt at peace...

Fenrir grabbed one of the cores on his body and tossed it to Apollomon, "This is the data of Omegamon's X anti-body. Even with enhanced abilities, there's no way I could defeat him, no amount of advantage would lead me to that."

Apollomon eyed the data. "It's Omegamon's, alright." he told them. He tossed the core back to Fenrir. The wolf caught it and placed it back in its rightful place on his bandoleer. The mega closed his eyes and leaned back on his pillar, "It still doesn't explain why they haven't come here on there own."

"Dukemon is dead." Fenrir stated, "A... clone... an appiration of data... of Omegamon killed Dukemon in as he threw himself in front of me." the wolf turned towards Apollomon, "Omegamon has left. I no not were he will go, or what he will do."

"A clone?" WarrioressGreymon inquired of him.

"Yes, but it was imperfect, having a mere fraction of the total strength of Omegamon and the data that runs through it is impure. Easy to detect if you just look for it." Fenrir told her.

Murmuxmon smiled, all that effort into making a clone of the knights actually paid off. Took way to much time and resources for it though, could have gotten another fifty champion level clones out of it.

Apollomon shook his head, "What now... we return to our present situation until the other Valkyries are made known."

"Bah!" Ravemon snarled, "This disgusts me. All this talk of Valkyries and sovereigns being inserted into power by the digital world. It has no feeling, it is merely just data, and data that doesn't have a core at that. The sovereigns held there position because they took it. Same with the Dragons, and the Knights, not because some famed "digital world" came and said that they would be rulers." Ravemon's walked over to the door and opened it, the door flew all the way and locked in place. "You want to rule this world, you'll have to do it all the other groups did it. By taken power and force on there own. And if you want... over my dissapatited data." Ravemon shook his head, "This disgusts me." With that he took flight and leaped into the air and took off.

Both HiAndromon and Murmuxmon understood him. "So... that's it huh?" Murmuxmon said, "The Drums of War have finally started,..." the digimon turned to him, not a single one with surprise on there face. Every last one knew this was coming... and every last one had expected it.

HiAndromon stood up, "I'm not quite so sure. I think we should just give some time to Ravemon to cool down... Then again, I kind of like the idea of a few less X in the world." he said, even before he finished Fenrir had already flown out the door, in a desperate attempt to catch up to Ravemon, but he knew it was no use. To the Dark Zone though if he wasn't going to try.

"You filthy little Numemon!" Z'dGarurumon cried, and leapt at HiAndromon, his jets on, he slammed the digimon through the wall and into the courtyard below. "You filthy lying scum. You never thought their was a chance in the first place!" He cried.

HiAndromon kicked the wolf off, and the back rolled into a standing position. Z'dGarurumon skidded along the ground, his teeth barring. "No. I never did, I just figured if you guys didn't think I had a death wish for you, then you wouldn't be so suspicious of my special projects."

"I swear by Megidramon... you'll meet Anubismon by the end of the day!" Z'dGarurumon's eyes were yet once again filled with a rage. His cannon glowed a dark black, and his eyes started forming a blackish hue over the red of the rage.

HiAndromon smirked, and disappeared into a portal into digital space.

"Azulongmon's beard!" He swore, "He's going to head for the children!" he cried. He jumped into the air, draining his fuel and he shot towards Enicham and the X in-trainings. Apollomon swiftly followed him with Gaiomon on their tails.

WarGreymon and WarrioressGreymon with Tokomon X sitting on her shoulder were all that were left in the room with Murmuxmon. WarGreymon turned to his sister, "I'll hold him off. Go. You have to protect Dorumon!" she told him.

"Be careful brother." she said, the leapt into the air, Tokomon, silent this whole time, riding on her shoulder.

WarGreymon X turned towards Murmuxmon, but to his astonishment, the Demon Lord didn't move. "I must say, it's going to take quite a bit of work to fix that wall, wouldn't you say?" he asked him.

WarGreymon said nothing, he was perplexed, but it didn't show on his face.

Murmuxmon stood up, "You don't need to worry, I won't slay you quite yet. You see, there's going to be a good deal of digimon who are rebels that are going to survive this. They'll needed a competent leader... and if you died, I must say, ruling the world isn't any fun without any sort of a challenge." Murmuxmon grinned, "So, you have half an hour to get your precious little X digimon out of here before I unleash my war machine."

WarGreymon's eyes slitted into a fury at the digimon.

-

-

-

Sorry about this scene, I know it's going to affect things later and is probably going to put some people off by who the kid is... but I needed it, it helped me get out of a slump.

Betamon X: Next time we'll just do a one shot.

Gomamon X: Maybe...

-

-

-

Betamon X yawned, "Finally, such a pain in the but chapter. At least there will be plenty of action in the next one."

Lucas stared in amazement, "Betamon... how did you..."

Betamon turned his head over to the kid, "What do you mean..." his voice trailed off.

"We've been promoted to story style instead of script style." Gomamon told the other two, glancing up from his Laptop were he had been working on a program that will get rid of the X anti-body. He had decided to stop using gallons of money to try and do it quick ways without actually studying it. He had made far more progress then before.

"Whoa." Lucas said, "We can see the narration."

"Told you spending that money wasn't such a loss." Betamon X told his twin.

"Oh shut up."

"Hmmm?" Lucas wondered, "I wonder."

"You don't need to say I wonder anymore," Betamon X told him dryly, "Remember, were in story mode now instead of script.

Lucas didn't listen to the annoying frog.

"ANNOYING FROG!" Betamon X roared, "Alright this story mode is really starting to make me madder then Megidramon."

"PK THUNDER!" Lucas cried, and the violet ball of energy started to stream towards the heavier of the two rookie digimon. The attack struck the young rookie and sent him flying into a wall.

Betamon landed on the ground, "Ow... You know what, I'm really getting sick of all the constant insults that are being thrown at me here!"

Lucas grinned, "But just think Betamon... now you get to see all the female digimon and you can use your attack for more effectively."

"You had me sold on the females, buddy." Betamon grinned.

Gomamon X sighed and turned back to his laptop.

Frozen Triplets

Betamon X

Gomamon X

Lucas

P.S. The triplets will still show up script mode everywhere else except whenever I get around to making a real profile.

P.SS I need to dump my brain, so I'm currently working on a one shot called the Tournament. It Takes places in the tamers world at a card game tournament. Just basic character development, but...

Betamon X: Lets just say Terriermon alone is worth reading it when we finish.

Gomamon sighed.


	11. Chapter 11 Ragnarok

X Evolution: The Ark Project

Chapter 11 – Ragnarök

The only difference between the War and the Concentration camps was that the War was accepted – Jyou Kido

(Authors Note. I took out Michael and Mimi, so some of you may need to go back and reread that scene)

"You've been planning this all this time?" WarGreymon's voice trailed off into a low growl, but Murmuxmon saw what the digimon really meant.

Murmuxmon had a perplexed face. "You knew about it... you knew that we were doing this!" He stood up in demand to know how.

"You're the Demon Lord, you should know."

"Dracmon..." Murmuxmon enraged spat the name out like it was a plague. "I guess I underestimate Viral far too often."

"What's more, he's even an X." WarGreymon taunted. "I thought you hated X's."

Murmuxmon laughed, "Hate X's? No, my boy. Far from it, I must say, I do throughly enjoy the power that comes with an X digimon. No, I just found the prejudice against you a very powerful weapon."

"So you just want power?" WarGreymon snarled, readying a defensive stance.

"No. Far from it. I just wish to gain more power then any digimon before, so that my name will be remembered for a time longer then even the Masters of Darkness. My name will be the fear of the little one's, and I shall never leave the stories. I will be the Hero who got rid of the X's, then I will be Demon Lord who got corrupted by his own power, enough to rival even the pitiful excuse for a program Yggdrasil." Murmuxmon smiled, as he picked a book off the shelf and began to look through it. "Tell me something... do you know who Dracmon is? Do you really know what kind of power he holds that you can hardly dream of?"

"What are you talking about?" WarGreymon asked, suspiciously a little wary of the Demon Lord digimon as his mind drifted to other things.

Murmuxmon laughed. "You really have no idea. Do you know who originally formed the Demon Lords? Who gave them their crests? It was a digimon named GranDracmon. You obviously skipped out on your history lessons."

"I know who he is." WarGreymon shot back, "As for Dracmon being him. I don't know what kind of Numemon you're trying to pull."

Murmuxmon grinned. "Listen to it. It's in his very name. I'd be careful on how much you trust this Dracmon, before you know it, he may have your heads." An explosion rocked the building, a Bombmon had missed the Bitmon X he had been aiming for and the attack had slammed into the building. "What is going on?" he asked curiously, as a growing roar could be heard outside.

"Looks like more digimon are going to get out then you expected." WarGreymon said smugly.

Murmuxmon turned on him, as a few things occurred to him. A. MetalGarurumon X had left over forty-five minutes ago. B. WarGreymon was still here... stalling. C. Explosions meant battle, battle meant that he should have given the word to attack, but he didn't. D. Forty five minutes means the rebels would have enough time to assemble as a large enough army to make it impossible to mobilize the Chosen digimon without the Rebels getting away.

"Baihumon it." Murmuxmon swore, his eyes flaring as he turned towards WarGreymon. The orange mega smirked. Murmuxmon turned around, and WarGreymon left to help defend the last straggling X digimon. His eyes flickered across all the books. For every little detail he had been careful about, he had failed to notice his enemies movements. He had been caught in his own pride. He would not make that mistake again. No, never again.

Murmuxmon turned towards the spot where WarGreymon had stood, "Maybe things will be a little more interesting then I thought." He sat down at his table, called in a few generals and told them to not give pursuit to the X digimon. They had started to protest, saying this was the time to strike, but he kept his hand firm. They left. It had been hour and a half since the meeting ended, as he thought about his clone project.

His eyes glanced up as Lekismon, bound up by chains, was thrown into the room by Lobomon. "Well done... very well done."

-

-

-

Ragnarök 15:30 Enihcam East Side

"Fire Rocket!" Fladramon yelled, his whole body engulfed in flames and he slammed into the X Greymon, deleting it. The pink ball of energy fell to the ground. "Another one bites the dust." Fladramon commented his eyes full of a sick fun. He enjoyed this, he enjoyed wiping the pathetic X digimon from off the face of the planet. His eyes turned towards a cowering Koromon X in the corner, no doubt the child of the Greymon X he had just slain.

"You know, I almost feel bad slaughtering such defenseless digimon. There's no thrill in it." Fladramon's claw started to glow. It burst into flame, "It doesn't even raise my kill count, both of you are just worthless data."

The Koromon X hopped back in fear and covered his eyes with his antenna. A moment later, he was just a data sphere surrounded by burning wood. Fladramon sighed, the X was dead and he no longer needed to be here. He looked around, and saw some bits on the ground and left them there, money was for those who weren't strong enough to live on their own. He prided himself in his dragons species and the fact that he could live on his own. The dragons have always been the strongest of all species and it was there right to be the top of the food chain over everything else. Digimon who weren't dragons were of less value, except perhaps demons. His hero, Megidramon, was part demon, and thus he held some respect for demons. They were equals with him. All other species were not, and the X digimon infuriated him. To him it seemed as if they were trying to lift themselves up to the strength of a dragon through means of data manipulation. That could never happen though, they weren't nearly strong enough.

Fladramon stepped outside, "HAIL MACHINE GUN!" a digimon cried, as hundreds of ice shards flew into the air towards a Giromon. The digimon fell to the ground and formed into a ball of pink data. Fladramon didn't even wait for the digimon to see him standing there.

"Fire Knuckle!" he cried as his arm charged up with fire and he let it fly towards the digimon. Togemogumon barely had enough time to roll out of the way. Fladramon recognized the digimon, "Well well. What do we have here, another rebel digimon to slaughter?" he chuckled madly.

Togemogumon stared at his opponent, "Fladramon." These two digimon had often had quarrels in the past. Togemogumon was disgusted at Fladramon's philosophies that he so throughly enforced and Fladramon had often challenged Togemogumon, taunting him on.

"Well well. Looks what the Tailmon dragged in." Fladramon snickered, his arms gathering fire around them.

"You're participating in this Genocide too?" Togemogumon snorted, "Doesn't surprise me."

Fladramon laughed, "I'm glad you think so much of this battle, but alas," he mocked, "I have only killed 28 digimon. 62 if you count the females and the in-training's." His voice challenged Togemogumon.

The ice digimon closed his eyes, his voice was soft, "You never did believe in the strength of the crest. I find it almost hysterical that you could be a digimon of courage."

Fladramon's whole body flared, "No one calls me weak!" The stone beneath him started to burn, "Especially not some low life X digimon."

Togemogumon's eyes shot open, "Where is your courage!?" he roared at him, "When did you risk your life to protect somebody who was weaker then you! ? Where were you when Yggdrasil sent his army of Digimon after the world!? You Chosen Crap hid behind the rebels who fought and sacrificed their lives!" The symbols of Friendship on his forepaws started to glow, "YOU HID BEHIND THE LOW LIFE X DIGIMON!" he roared in a mental pain, and a blue light emanating from his crests engulfed his body.

Fladramon shielded his eyes, and hoped back a few feet, giving himself some more room to dodge if it was an attack that was coming his way. The light faded, and Togemogumon stood there, his body looking a little bit different. He had gone X. His body seemed more sleek, his nose longer, but the most obvious change was in his quills. They now jutted out like Ice Bergs from his back, seemingly larger, but just as many as before. "You want an X?" Togemogumon growled fiercely, "I'll give you an X. Let's finish this."

Fladramon's body was still burning, "You're, what, 17? 18? I'm 225 and in the prime of a dragons life." His grin widened, "I'll show you why not even X's can match up with Dragons!" he shot forward, "FIRE KNUCKLE!" he cried, as he threw fireball's towards the other Armored digimon. The Digimon of Friendship seemed to disappear. While Fladramon wasn't expecting that, 225 years of training paid off. The digimon dropped onto his hands and did a circle kick around him. Togemogumon barely jumped over the attack and landed on the Fladramon's legs. Fladramon did a back flip throwing Togemogumon X towards a wall.

The X digimon dug his claws into the wall, holding him still. "HAIL MACHINE GUN!" he cried, and the spikes on his back flew towards Fladramon.

Fladramon didn't have time to react, as they came at him at almost impossible speeds. The quills collided with him freezing him to the ground. Fladramon had guessed right however, the whole X advantage had gone towards Togemogumon's speed, increasing his attack strength by nothing. Then again, that really didn't matter when Fladramon couldn't move. Togemogumon jumped off the building and started spinning. As a blue blur, he slammed into Fladramon, sending the Dragon armor skidding backwards.

Togemogumon X landed on the ground. Fladramon got up slowly, very obviously injured. "Heh, heh. Not bad." Fladramon chuckled manically and his whole body was covered with flame, "But how you going to hit me now? Your ice attacks will melt before they reach me and your going to get burned by any physical attacks you do."

Togemogumon said nothing. A small whistling sound was heard, and they both turned to see a large black Shuriken heading straight towards the X Armor. Togemogumon knew he didn't have to evade or produce his ice shield. He turned his back full of ice quills towards the Shuriken.

Fladramon looked over at the top of a roof as the black Shuriken was thrown off course by two smaller leaf shurikens. "Filthy scum! What kind of crap are you trying to pull, Ninjamon?" he demanded.

The small red digimon stood on a building one down from the one that Frogmon currently rested on. "Give me a break, I'm a Ninja, it's my style."

"This is my fight!" Fladramon yelled at him, "Go find your own X."

Ninjamon pulled out his sword, and turned to the Frogmon... who wasn't there. "Baihumon it!" he swore, "They got away." Fladramon looked back to the spot that Togemogumon was just thirty seconds ago.

"Run... it makes it all the more fun." Fladramon said grinning.

Frogmon had a tough time flying and keeping up with Togemogumon X. She just wasn't fast enough, but they had soon left the chosen behind, just as Togemogumon X had left her behind. The digimon was probably a good four hundred feet in front of her, and she almost chuckled to herself. He wanted to show off and show that he was so much faster then her, but he also didn't want to leave her behind. She looked behind, and the place seemed almost to empty. She threw some grass seeds on the ground, with in the minute they would grow and act as cattletrops. The two armors ran for about five minutes more, when they saw Impmon and Mothmon engaged with three Garurumons. She recognized them as part of the Alpha gang.

"HAIL MACHINE GUN!" Togemogumon cried. His attack and her Leaf shurikens caught the pack of Garurumon's off guard, and one turned into data. The other two tried to stand up, but fell to the ground.

The two halted near the other digimon. " 'ou find anyone?" Impmon asked.

Togemogumon shook his head, "Nothing, just X data strewn across the streets. If we had gone any deeper into the city... we probably wouldn't be here with you.."

"By Grandracmon." Impmon swore. He looked over at Frogmon who shook her head, "Dats it. I want you th'ee to go on 'ead and pro'ect dem 'ittle ones." His speech got worse that madder he got, "Iv nothin 'dut dem et way, then i'l be g'ad."

The three armor's headed towards the walls of the city, the in-trainings having gotten away with some of the other digimon. They had been a strike team to go back and see if there were any other X's left. Impmon looked back over at the two injured Garurumons. He shook his head in disgust, then followed the armored digimon. All three could go X, a strange characteristic of Armor levels, they could hold an X antibody in a way no other digimon could. They could actually call it out like a Digievolution, then retract it later when they didn't want to use up more energy then they had to. X's ate more then most digimon, having to keep up energy for both themselves and the antibody.

The four of them saw the X Digimon a little bit out, and Impmon swore. The group wasn't nearly as large as it should have been and their were far too few of them. They were only 6 miles out of the city when they caught up, and Impmon grimaced, it was far too close. Impmon went straight to Spinomon. "'at's 'oing on?" he asked.

The big dinosaur turned to him, having taken the back, "We've been ambushed several times, we only have roughly thirty to forty digimon who can fight, and only 16 fliers at that. I sent four of our fliers ahead with all the in-trainings." Spinomon looked back, "Two hours ago we were selling and buying things from those who wish to kill us." He shook his head, while he was a great stragion, the six months of peace had began to grow on him, being a more peaceful digimon. He knew he had to get back into war mode, but his subconscious kept betraying him. "Several of the X towns banded together in their trip to Enihcam in the proposal to move towards more populated areas. They have about three-hundred fifty strong. We should be able to stay with them until we can at least find out what happened."

Impmon snorted, " 'Ad day 'ith three hundred mons 'eing an army." The group of digimon consisting of all the surviving rebels of Enihcam moved on, keeping as fast a pace as they could allow themselves. Togemogumon X ran towards Spinomon.

"Look, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I think the Chosen of Enicham have finished their mop up." Togemogumon shook his head, "I dropped back some, and the Chosen are coming after this group. We have probably ten minutes before they catch up to us."

Spinomon looked over to Impmon, "We're in no place to set up an ambush." he told the rookie.

Impmon smiled, "I got dis cove'd." Impmon's cracked his hands, "Ju't make sure dis group git to s'fty."

The group moved as fast as the injured would allow the as Impmon stopped. He didn't have long to wait before the faster of the Chosen digimon caught up to him. The leader stopped the group seeing Impmon. MetallifeKuwagamon eyes drifted on the digimon in front of him. "Rinkmon." He ordered. The digimon appeared next to him, "Nothing sir, a Togemogumon told him of your coming and this rookie has stood here since."

Impmon's eyes glanced over the ten different digimon standing there, seven were Perfects with two champions. Rinkmon was the only Armor. He looked over at Rinkmon, and saw some sweat on the digimon. Impmon chuckled, Rinkmon was obviously hoping that MetallifeKuwagamon wouldn't notice the fact that a Togemogumon out ran him... the fastest digimon alive. Rinkmon did have a lot better reflexes though, so he was more suited to his speed battles, but Rinkmon was supposed to be the fastest digimon alive... supposed to be. Impmon's chuckle caught the attention of the group.

MetallifeKuwagamon looked over at Impmon, "What is your purpose, to stall us for a few moments while a trap is set up? Is that it? It matters not what trap you X have put in place, you'll still all die. Even now, HiAndromon is preparing for the arrival of the X Mega's. They will not survive." The android bug laughed an almost painfully irritating laugh, "They will be Ex Mega's."

Impmon chuckled a bit at the stupidity of the perfects joke and got out a bottle filled with a digimon drink called Zero. It being so called for the high concentration of Zero's in its data, and for the feeling it gave you when you started to drinking it. A bit like you weighed nothing. Impmon took a swig of the stuff, "Dat's good." he said. He offered the little bottle to MetallifeKuwagamon. "Wa't some?" he asked.

"Lets just kill him and be on our way." A voice from behind MetallifeKuwagamon said.

"I most certainly agree." MetallifeKuwagamon cracked his fingers.

"I t'ke dat as a no?" Impmon asked, then shrugged his shoulders, "More for me." He drained the bottle, then threw it off to the side, "Ahh, Dat's duh stuff." he said.

"Now, shall we finish this?" Beelzbumon said, standing where Impmon once stood after a flash of Dark light.

MetallifeKuwagamon stepped back in fear, then came to his sense, "You're a warp?" His voice held a respect for the digimon, more based out of fear then anything else.

"Always have been... don't even know what my Champion or Ultimate form is." Beelzbumon's accent was completely gone, his tone turning to a more modern gangster sound. He grabbed his guns in a flash and held them in a X fashion over his chest, his head just peaking over the middle spot of the X. "You know what, I think something's missing from this party."

MetallifeKuwagamon snorted and turned to the group, "Lets get this punk." A roar of agreement came from behind him and they charged.

"Oh, yeah. That's what it was." Beelzbumon stood still, his tail swishing back and forth as the digimon charged forward.

MetallifeKuwagamon heard a small humming noise, but dismissed it as he readied his attack. They all knew attacking him at a distance would be no good, but this group knew how to attack together, and they could destroy him. The noise started to get louder and louder as Beelzbumon just stood there.

The noise became even louder, and MetallifeKuwagamon looked back, and leapt to the side as Beelzbumon's bike, Behemoth, smashed through four of the digimon.

"The Dark Knight without his Batmobile, what was I thinking?" Behomoth skidded on the side of his wheels, landing in front of his master. The bike made a chuckling vrooming sound as Beelzbumon hopped aboard. "Lets Ride!"

-

-

-

Ragnarök 16:00 Enihcam West Side

While Gaiomon and Apollomon had mostly caught up to Z'dGarurumon, the metal Wolf still stayed about a mile ahead of them. They had been silent mostly the whole way, concentrating on speed more then anything, and somehow, amazingly, they weren't tired. In fact, both of them felt rather invigorated.

The wind wiped by their faces; having only just a few miles to go before they reached Enihcam, were a whirl wind was waiting for them. Gaiomon just hoped they weren't too late, with Magnamon on the Chosen's side, HiAndromon had been able to get here even before the meeting was out. The digimon was contemplating all that had happened, when the smell of smoke filled his nostrils. It was confirmed the battle had started.

Z'dGarurumon didn't need his sensors or the smell of the smoke to tell him what his core had known all along. The X hadn't stood a chance, the Chosen had flown through the city slaughtering X's everywhere, and perhaps even those digimon that had supported the X's in there cause, all those that were inferior to them, simply because they had a will to survive as well.

He turned his eyes and sensors towards a building as the top of it started to open. Through the top of the observatory a huge cannon appeared, in the seat wielding it was HiAndromon. Even from the two miles distance Z'dGarurumon could see the smile on his face. The huge cannon charged and fired a huge black beam of energy. The metal wolf barely pulled up away from the shot and the force of the blast sent his way. Z'dGarurumon quickly righted himself, and for a second paused.

From here he could see the city, and the floating data. Something awoke within him, a fury of energy as his Z'd lettering glowed for a second. "Why?" Z'dGarurumon growled, his breath a low rumbling. He trained his sensors not on the cannon, but on the gears controlling it. "Why would you throw it all away?" Z'd's breath became hot and heavy. There was a start in the gears, and Z'd moved out of the way as another blast came close, but the blast wasn't enough to even slow him down, as he rapidly descended towards HiAndromon. "By the Demon Lords... Why. Baihumon, Azulongmon, Zhuqiaomon, Ebowumon, the Royal Knights, the Olympians, the humons..." Z'dGarurumon dodged another three blasts as he descended even closer, HiAndromon signaled to some other digimon, and twenty-three long ranged Perfect level digimon got up, readying their attacks.

HiAndromon fired again, but this shot went way wide, but Z'dGarurumon didn't even think about it, "The Great Dragons... Magnadramon's dream that Megidramon did everything he could to fulfill... DOES IT ALL END HERE?!" Z'dGarurumon shouted, his voice bloodthirsty and his eyes feral. His whole body had become numb with rage.

A Tankdramon was the first to attack the charging wolf, "GATLING BLAST!" he cried, and all the other perfects yelled their attacks.

They slammed into Z'dGarurumon, slamming into his armor, ripping it off, data strewing from wounds in his flesh, but the wolf didn't even so much as flinch. He charged forward, a bloodlust in his eyes, "EVERYTHING WE'VE WORKED FOR! YOU JUST THREW IT AWAY!" The wolf yelled in rage, not feeling any of attacks.

HiAndromon's eyes widened in fear as Z'dGarurumon slammed into him, tackling him to the ground, crashing through two walls. All the digimon stopped attacking and a deadly silence hung over the group.

The only noise that could be heard was Z'dGarurumon's labored breathing, then HiAndromon's voice rose in an erupted sound of anguish. It turned to a small wimpering after a moment. The digimon's eyes went back and forth between each other, terror in their stares. A clunking sound was made as Z'dGarurumon spat HiAndromon's arm to the ground. "That enough pain?" Z'dGarurumon asked, an evil look in his metallic eye as it changed size, "Well, come on, answer me..." HiAndromon wimpered, but didn't dare move with the infuriated digimon on top of him. "No... you haven't felt the pain that all those digimon that you've slaughtered have?" Z'dGarurumon laughed, the insane sound seemed to strike fear in every digimon's mind. "But you will... you'll feel all the pain... you'll be begging to meet Anubismon, and the judgment he shall pronounce upon you for your crimes you worthless Scumbag!"

Z'dGarurumon slammed his teeth into HiAndromon other arm and ripped it off. "AHHHHH!" HiAndromon cried in pain, as the the wolf spit it out and it clanked on the ground.

"Had enough yet?" The look in Z'dGarurumon's eyes telling everyone that he was enjoying the process, "No...?" The wolf slammed his hind legs into HiAndromon's thighs.

"AAHHHH!"

"You don't know what pain is!" Z'dGarurumon yelled at him, and the Android went numb. The wolfs voice was no longer maniacal or insane, but completely rational and sane. "But you will... I'll destroy every last one and ZERO YOUR MADE OFF! IT'LL TAKE YEARS TO GET ALL YOUR DATA BACK TOGETHER!" His snarl was so filled with disgust, and he cocked his head. HiAndromon couldn't speak as a terror gripped his core, knowing the pain Z'd had already caused was but a pleasure to what was coming.

"See you in the Dark Zone." Z'dGarurumon muttered, as he dropped back and his cannon slid forward towards HiAndromon's face, a black aura holding all of Z'dGarurumon's emotions in it gathered round the cannon. The cup at the end of the cannon fit perfectly over HiAndromon's face.

"Z'D CANNON!" The Super Ultimate Weapon discharged in a violent explosion, ripping HiAndromon apart at the very zero and ones, so that even they started to split apart.

-

-

-

Gaiomon knelt beside the data of Apollomon, the warrior having taken a blast that was meant for Gaiomon.

"Is it all meaningless?" Gaiomon wondered out loud, "All this time, fighting for survival, is it all mean nothing?" Gaiomon's nature was a complete contrast to Z'd's insanity. The Digimon was calm, yet something within him stirred, a quiet realization, an acceptance of an outcome.

"The Knights no longer stand... The Dragons have abandoned us... the Olympians..." he looked over at the remains of Apollomon's data. "The Valkyries... only one has assumed his position, and the others..."

Gaiomon looked over to the city of Enihcam, it was still smoking, but it had died down. It had an air of being smoldered, snuffed out... gone. "What do you do when everything you trusted in, everything you had looked up to and admired disappears? When all the Hereos are just legends and the legends become nothing but mist? When you realize just how brutal it has become?"

The Samurai stood up, the road that he stood on, nothing but a reminder, a reminder of how futile everything was, an empty road leading away from a fire to nowhere. "I will forge my own way then... it's time I stopped relying on the code of others." Gaiomon grabbed his two blades, felt along there smooth edges, "So many memories... but this ends here."

Gaiomon brought his blades up and performed a Samurai tradition.

Three hours later all that was left on the road was Apollomon's data, and the ends of two blades holding it to the ground, a Memorial to the last of the leaders of the Olympians.

-

-

-

Ragnarök 14:15 Verdani Beach

Seadramon X, Dolphmon X and Tylomon X moved along through the forest. Seadramon looked back, "You mind hurrying up?" he asked Tylomon.

"Hey, give me a break, this is a lot harder then it looks."

Dolphmon looked back at him, "It's just like swimming through water."

"Are you kidding me?" Tylomon demanded, "This is nothing like water. There's nothing to push off of!" he told them, flopping to the ground once more.

Seadramon chuckled, "The Mighty Tylomon has been defeated by air."

"Oh shut it."

"Well well, what do we have here?" A voice asked. Seadramon X turned his head to see the speaker. It was a LadyDevimon, leaning up against a tree. She admired her nails and said, "Some more X's trying to escape to the ocean. I'm sorry but that's not going to happen."

Dolphmon looked over at Seadramon, "Sure, Yggdrasil's dead, everything will be fine." he said sarcastically, "Yet here a CHOSEN is trying to make sure we never get home!" Dolphmon yelled at his brother.

Seadramon X laughed as LadyDevimon smirked at the more geeky of the two twins. "So, you do not think Yggdrasil is dead either, I thought you X digimon would have all been lost in hope on that fact."

"See told you." Seadramon shot at his twin, "Yggdrasil is dead."

"I doubt it, just because he disappeared from the cavern doesn't mean that he's actually disappeared." Dolphmon retorted at him.

"Give it up. Ol' tree face is gone for good, probably taken out by some friends of ours, or maybe the digital world called on a new savior." Seadramon turned towards LadyDevimon, "Tell us. Has the digital world called upon the humans yet again? I mean it's about time that Yggdrasil got overthrown, I really didn't enjoy everything that he did, in all honesty, trying to reset the digital world, what was that program thinking."

LadyDevimon was startled, but didn't know what to make of it, "Wait a second... you don't know anything?" her face showed amazement.

"Yeah, thats kind of the reason we asked you. You know, when you don't know something you ask somebody for that information. Sometimes I just try to osmosis it out of some digimon, but it doesn't seem to work nearly as well." Seadramon X told her sarcastically.

LadyDevimon's face turned to one of amusement. "Well then, I guess it would only be appropriate for me to be the one to bring in the feared Water X's."

Tylomon X shot forward through the air, slammed his neck into LadyDevimon's head, twisted, and a pop was heard as she turned into a pink ball of data. He looked back over at them, "Sorry, I just couldn't stand you two bickering anymore, I figured that if she died then you wouldn't have anything to bicker over anymore."

Seadramon X let out a small hoarse laugh, "True, but how did you move so fast, I don't think you've ever swam that fast in water."

"Oh, it's just simple." Tylomon X said, starting to swim up through the air.

"But how did you do it?" Dolphmon X asked, a knowing grin.

"I just started swimming through..." his voice started to trail off, "the air..." Tylomon X fell to the ground with a thud. He looked up at Dolphmon X, "Oh shut up."

The two twins let out a good laugh, and moved on.

-

-

-

Ragnarök 17:23 Dorumon's Farm

Dorumon was going through his rows of plants, when something caught his eye. He walked out of the field, his feet pattering on the ground. Near the house, WarrioressGreymon landed. Dorumon ran over to her, and Tokomon X ran to greet him.

"MON!" the in-training cried cheerfully.

"Tokomon!" Dorumon cheered gratefully, hugging the digimon, "I missed you, Tokomon." he told him.

"Ya.. miss too." the in-training told him.

Dorumon looked up to WarrioressGreymon and noticed something was wrong, "What happened?" he asked.

"The Chosen, they've finally done it."

Dorumon took a step back, "What!?" he said unbelieving her, "but why? I thought the meetings were going so well! The digimon are starting to like each other again."

"Blame the leaders." WarrioressGreymon told him, "I'm glad to see you're fine, but you have to get out of here. Do you know of a spot you and Tokomon can hide?" she asked urgently.

Dorumon thought for a moment, "ummm... ... Hai." he said, "There is a little cave just downstream. It's well hidden, you have to search for it to find it." he told her.

"Good." WarrioressGreymon told him, "Go there and stay there until somebody comes and gets you." Her voice was firm. "Do you understand? We can't lose you Dorumon. I'm just glad to see I got here in time before any of the chosen did."

Dorumon nodded, "You can count on me," he told her.

"Good." She took off into the air.

"Safe place?" Tokomon asked.

Dorumon nodded, "Just let me get some things." The rookie digimon ran into his house, grabbed a bag and stuffed some food into it. He looked over and grabbed a book as well. If he was going to be in there awhile, he might as well get some reading done.

He turned his head as he heard a cry. He slung the bag onto his back and walked outside.

"Well, well. Looked what the Tailmon dragged in." Magnamon chuckled, holding Tokomon by the ears. His other hand was placed over the digimon's stomach, and Magnamon brought out an orb from Tokomon's body.

The shock of losing the X antibody took so much energy out of the young in-training's body that he digivolved to Poyomon. The Baby digimon fell to the ground passed out.

"Tokomon!" Dorumon said worridely.

"Now it's your turn." Magnamon X said, his armor spikier.

-

-

-

Ryudamon had swung her staff around and got used to it. It had been thirty minutes since Guilmon and Renamon had left, leaving her in the Smith on her own. They had gone to find out what was going on, but they all already knew what was happening. The Chosen and the X finally drew the line, the war had started.

Ryudamon felt her staff in her hand, it wasn't as nice as one of Agumon's or BlackAgumon's custom made weapons, but it fit her hand nicely and she was satisfied with it. She had named it the Shadow of the Soul, mostly because she just wanted a really cool name for it, but the name wasn't completely unbased. The staff was Silver-Chrome Digizoid, which was extremely rare. Surprisingly, for being so rare, it's only advantage was that it could absorb all styles of elemental attacks, but it was weaker then some other more common types of Chrome Digizoid. While the staff itself was Silver-Chrome Digizoid, it was laced with Black-Chrome digizoid, giving a shadow effect to the Silver-Chrome Digizoid. This combination made it extremely light, and made it seem as if there was an after image when she swung it.

The door opened and she griped her staff tight. A tall digimon came in wearing orange armor. "Mom?" Ryudamon questioned as the digimon came into light, "Mom!" she cried running up to her mother and jumping in her arms.

"I'm so glad you're safe." WarrioressGreymon told her daughter, "Has anyone come and tried to attack you?"

Ryudamon nodded, " A couple of Ultimates came by, but Renamon and Guilmon digivolved and took them out."

"Renamon and Guilmon?" She asked confused.

"Yeah." Ryudamon told her, "There friends of Agumon, Black and Biyomon. They helped me out while the other three were missing."

WarrioressGreymon was confused, "Renamon... that's a digimon species that I thought was extinct, and I've never even heard of a Guilmon digimon." She looked around, "Did they say how they knew Agumon?"

"They said they were really old friends of theirs." Ryudamon told her, some thoughts going through her head. Neither of them had the X antibody, or if they did, they were able to manipulate their data so well that they were able to hide it. It was possible that they were new X digimon, but there was too many oddities for Ryudamon to believe that.

"We'll deal with that later, right now we need to get you out of the city, most of the X digimon have gotten away, but there's still a few groups hanging around, fighting the Chosen." WarrioressGreymon told her, "I'm going to get you to one of the groups, then come back."

WarrioressGreymon opened up the door, but looked back, "Ryudamon?" she asked caringly, realizing there was something her daughter needed to get off her chest.

"Mom."

"Yeah?"

"Dorumon..."

"What about him?"

"Did... did he really help Defeat Yggdrasil?" Ryudamon looked up at her mom, pleading for an answer she knew wasn't coming.

"No."

Ryudamon looked down at his feet, "So he did lie." she mumbled, quietly enough that her mom couldn't hear her.

"Dorumon defeated Yggdrasil, Omegamon X just finished the job."

-

-

-

Wizardmon back flipped away from the Hookmon he had been fighting. "Thunderball!" he cried, sending the attack towards the digimon. Hookmon raised his gun and fired, canceling out the attacks. Wizardmon ran forward and disappeared, startling Hookmon.

"Magical Game!" Wizardmon cried, the electric shock hitting Hookmon on the side, he fell to ground, injured, and passed out. The brother of the Hookmon fired a shot at him from a good distance away, but Wizardmon dodged it and moved back towards Mummymon. The Hookmon grabbed his brother and carried him away from the battle field.

Wizardmon and Mummymon met back to back, "So what's your count?" Wizardmon asked the ultimate.

"9. You?"

"12."

Mummymon grunted, "Well I take harder opponents."

Silphymon back flipped as he was thrown out of the air, he skidded along the ground till his back met up with Wizardmon's and Mummymon's back. "Oh and what does that make me? Bohormir?"

"Don't flatter yourself." Mummymon's grin caused Silphymon to roll his eyes.

"Tusk Crusher!" The three scattered as Mammothmon charged. Mummymon ran beside the large digimon. Mammothmon moved his big hulk to the side, intending to squash the undead digimon.

"Snakebandage!" Mummymon cried, his attack attaching itself to the large digimon. Mummymon leaped, and the momentum of Mammothmon caused Mummymon to swing to the other side of the large digimon, landing on his fur. Mummymon grinned and continued to run around the large Digimon's side, the bandages on his arm wrapping the digimon tight.

As Mummymon made a complete circle around the digimon he leapt into the air, "NECROPHOBIA!" he cried. Obelisk spilt bullets into Mammothmon's head, and he cried out in pain as he slammed into the ground. Mummymon landed on the ground and brought his gun up and cocked it.

Wizardmon stared open mouthed, "It still only counts as one." he told the undead digimon.

"Oh well." Mummymon shrugged.

The undead digimon turned around, to meet a Karatenmon. The digimon stabbed his sword through Mummymon's chest. The undead digimon gasped as Karatenmon let go of the sword and pushed Mummymon back. Mummymon stepped back slowly, out of the light and into the shadow of a building.

Mummymon rolled a two bit coin in between his fingers, "Isn't that interesting?" he said.

"What is this?" Karatenmon asked in confusement, "This is madness!"

"This is Verdani!" Mummymon said as he slammed his foot into Karatenmon chest.

The digimon fell back a few feet. Mummymon grabbed the sword out of his chest and threw it to the ground. "How I love being an Undead." he said.

Wizardmon shook his head at his friend, "You are sad strange little man."

Silphymon hovered just above the two digimon, "Will you stop it with the movie references?" he demanded.

"It's the end of the world as we know it." Mummymon sung, "and I feel fine."

Silphymon palmed his face.

-

-

-

Fenrir was breathing hard, Ravemon was facing him, "I can't... believe..." Ravemon breathed, "That... you've been able... to keep... up... with me..." his ragged breath showed the fireceness of the battle between the two megas over the last.

"You've lost." Fenrir said, not nearly as wiped as Ravemon, "The X's have gotten away and the few that stay you can't even seem to defeat."

Ravemon glanced at the city below them, the last remaining X's were doing a remarkable job of holding the Chosen in, preventing them from going after those X's that had gotten away. Ravemon laughed, "You honestly think that you've won? You are a fool." Ravemon's voice started to break, "The battle may have been yours, but this war is far from over. You think that you'll survive me. I'm not even started."

Fenrir's eyes zeroed in on him, his scanners focused on two things. The area around him for any incoming attacks, and directly on Ravemon for anything he might be planning. He smiled, a small puzzlement on Ravemon's face showed. "You've lost." he told him.

"No, you have." Ravemon said, his wrath apparent on his face. He started to glow a pink glow and his whole body became enveloped, "RAVEMON BURST MODE!" He charged forward, radiating light, his sword at ready.

Fenrir didn't move. He didn't need too. Freyja slammed her sword upward, throwing Ravemon burst mode back. Fenrir smirked, "Good to see you."

She looked back, "Don't get cocky yet."

"Where's Ryudamon."

"She's with Garudamon X." She told him, her Twelve Digi-cores lining the inside of her sword, "I ordered all the digimon to evacuate."

They turned back to Ravemon BM, who was glaring at Freyja, "So, another Valkyries eh? Another trick by you try and get us Chosen to serve you X?" He laughed, "Nice try, I'll never serve an X."

Frejya hefted her sword over her shoulder, "I'm really getting sick of you. You've done nothing but be paranoid at things that don't exist from the beginning. "

Ravemon didn't answer, but charged forward, and the two Valkyries got ready for the attack, Fenrir opening up all of his guns and Frejya bringing her sword into a defensive position in front of her.

"Radiation Blade!" A digimon cried, the attack colliding with Ravemon's sword, and he was thrown back yet again.

Two digimon hovered in front of Ravemon. Taomon looked back to the two mega's, "We'll handle him, Dorumon's in trouble, you need to save him."

"What?" Freyja asked confused, "Baihumon it." She leapt off immediately towards Dorumon's farm. Fenrir tried to stop her, but she kept on flying, he turned around back to Taomon, who was standing back from a fight between Ravemon BM and WarGrowlmon, who amazingly was holding his ground against the Mega.

"You'll be killed!" Fenrir told them.

Taomon laughed, "We can hold are own. We're not legendary digimon for nothing. You take care of Dorumon, we'll take care of here."

Fenrir paused, unable to make a decision, but the fact that Dorumon would die was not one that he wished to have, especially if it was because of him. He turned around and flew to Dorumon's farm.

-

-

-

Dorugamon launched himself at Magnamon X, but the digimon just slammed him back. "This is it? This is all the fabled Dorumon can muster, the great hero. The Leader of the Royal Knights?"

Dorugamon glared, barely able to get up, his feet almost threatened to collapse under him, "What do want from me? If you came here to kill me you would have done so already!"

Magnamon laughed, "Yes, you are right. If I had just come to get revenge then you would be dead."

"Then why... then why... Do you continue to play with me?" Dorugamon demanded to know.

"Yggdrasil still has need of you." Magnamon told him.

"Garuru Tomahawk!" He looked up and jumped out of the way of the attack.

Magnamon looked at his two new opponents, "Well well, what do we have here. A couple of Valkyries coming to the rescue of the savior of the world. It makes me laugh."

Fenrir looked back behind him, "Are you alright?" he asked.

Dorugamon barely nodded, and fell to the ground, exhausted. Fenrir looked forward to Magnamon X. "Why would Yggdrasil want Dorumon?" he demanded.

"I thought Yggdrasil was dead." Magnamon retorted.

"Don't give us that Numemon Poo. You weren't keeping Dorugamon alive just for kicks." WarrioressGreymon retorted, her great blade in front of her.

Magnamon laughed, "I have no idea, but it's not only Dorumon that he wants. He's seemingly taken in interest in that daughter of yours."

WarrioressGreymon threw her blade in one hand and leapt forward, "You can tell him to go to the Dark Zone!" she yelled, charging forward.

Magnamon made one swift motion, grabbing the Black band and throwing it perfectly. It snapped onto WarrioressGreymon's forarm, the only skin showing between her armor. She stopped for a second, as Fenrir scanned the object, his sensors picking up nothing.

WarrioressGreymon fought the controlling object, but it finally one in and her eyes turned red. She turned around to face Fenrir, and charged with her blade. Fenrir immediately knew something was up and leapt into the air, locking onto the strange object on her arm.

Dorugamon stood up facing the smiling Magnamon, "You... you ... YOU STAY AWAY FROM RYUDAMON!" he yelled, and was engulfed in a red aura. He charged fast enough that Magnamon could do nothing but gasp as Dorughoramon's arm slammed him into the cliff.

"Enter the Dark Zone you scum." Dorughoramon snarled, driving his other fist through Magnamon and into the side of the cliff.

Magnamon gasped, "No..." he breathed laboredly. "This can't be the end... it will not be the end... I have the highest defense out of any digimon!"

"Defend this!" Dorughoramon gathered a huge amount of energy in his mouth, "DORUDIN!" he cried, the energy being realesed as Giant flame through the digimon.

"FINAL JIHAD ZERO!"

-

-

-

Mother Gaiamon stepped quietly through the ethereal space of the digital world. The place where digimon pulled their weapons out of thin air and was the source of all Digievolution. "Here I weep for all those digimon that have been lost today. Many having no crime then not being an X, or being an X."

Her eyes fell sadly on the world, "The Unraveling is finished, and the Cycle turns. The crisis has started, and the generations will decide what will happen." Her beautiful features had never been seen by anyone but a single Taichi Yagami. She leaned down next to his figure, and gently kissed him on the lips, "I leave this world into your hands Taichi. You will learn what it takes to be a ruler, do not shun the trials, but learn from them. Let wisdom guide your thoughts, and everything will return to normal one day."

"Lead this new Generation Taichi... Lead them through the Crisis and into an era never before rivaled by any digimon ever before."

"Their fate lies in your hands, I am nothing but a mentor now... this is your world."

-

-

-

Frozen Triplets

Betamon X

Gomamon X

Lucas

P.S. Sorry about this one taking so long, but it was a Numemon to write. Hope it was worth it though.


	12. Chapter 12 Karmas Curse

X Evolution: The Ark Project

Chapter 12 – Karma's Curse

Want to know how to live forever? Hide. Want to know how to live? Run. Want to know how to die? Fight. Want to know what it's all for... Keep searching, thats something only every mon can find for themselves. As for me, I'm content with protecting this world. - Megidramon

Excerpt from The Philosophies of Dragons

Now this is not the End. It is not even the beginning of the end. But it is, Perhaps, the end of the beginning. - Winston Churchill

Day of Ragnorak 23:46 Main Server

Antylamon ran through the woods, her head sticking it out. It was midnight. With the human invasion, and her being the number one wanted Perfect level digimon, it was dangerous for her to be out. She had to keep moving. Her tall legs managed to cover longer distances, but her head still stuck out above the trees, making her noticable by any passing planes. Her size had proved against her in the past six years.

She came to a stop as a familiar resonating feeling came upon her. "Terriermon?" she asked slowly, "You feel that?"

Terriermon nodded on top of her head, "Yeah. It's familiar... yet not nearly as intense. It feels like... I don't know..."

"A shadow of what we felt when it first happened?" Antylamon finished for him. She sat herself in between the trees and started to meditate, a technique she taught herself when she had guarded her Sovereign's gate.

Terriermon kept watching, trying to shrug off the feeling that kept hounding him. Not was he freaked out by the feeling, but he was also paranoid about the humans finding them. It would have made more sense for him to digivolve to Rapidmon and carry Lopmon on his back. The humans however, had some sort of a radar that detected any Digital Metal except any form of Digizoid. This made it so that it was easier to avoid detection by having Lopmon digivolve to Antylamon.

Antylamon startled out of her meditating position. She looked up into the sky and her eyes fixated on a star. "Its coming from there." she said softly.

Terriermon looked up at the star, "Wasn't that the one..."

Antylamon nodded, "Yeah... it's him... he's back."

"Oh." Terriermon grinned, "Oh!"

-

-

-

One week after Ragnorak – X Server

Ryudamon stared at the sky.

It had been one week.

One week since her life turned upside down.

One week since she lost both of her parents.

One week since everyone she had known had been stripped from her.

One week since the Chosen decided that the X's weren't worth enough to even live.

One week since Dorumon disappeared from her life.

She had become a recluse since, often taking walks to the river on her own, going farther from the camp then she should. The more fanatical of the chosen were still attempting to harass the X's of Verdani. Not even the fanatical Chosen were stupid enough to attack the X's of Urd. Skuld was another situation however. No one knew how many were left there, and the numbers kept getting less and less everyday. Both sides had taken loads of losses in the battle. MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon were the only two known megas left on the X's side. There were about seven Chosen megas.

The X population ratio had dropped from about forty percent to twenty. So many Xs had died, and now, even those Chosen digimon who were once known as rebels, were being careful where they tread. The six months of peace had instilled a since of birthright for them, that this was their's to enjoy since they survived.

She didn't blame them, but out of the original chosen Rebels to support the X. Only a third remained loyal, most of the rest just didn't want to risk their lives. The only comfort came from them not wanting to wipe the Xs off the face of the planet.

She sat down and watched the river flow; its cool water seemingly peaceful. A nice constant thing, but even that wasn't constant, Ryudamon mused. For instance, she could place a large rock in the water and disrupt the main stream, forcing the water to create a new path.

Ryudamon slammed her paw into the water, "It's not FAIR!" she yelled to the air. She turned around and was about to slam her paw into the nearest tree. A purple glove caught her hand. She looked up into the eyes of Renamon. "Calm yourself child." She said coolly.

Ryudamon pulled her hand out of Renamon's grip, "Leave me alone." she said growling.

Ryudamon started to walk down the stream, "I don't understand." the older digimon said.

"Like I don't want you in my presence. I don't want anyone around. Go somewhere else so I am by myself." Ryudamon said bitingly.

"You know they're alive, so why do you continue to persist like they're dead?" Renamon's tone was serious, but caring.

Ryudamon turned on her, "They're not ALIVE! ALRIGHT! EVERYONE'S dead. Everyone's dead..." Ryudamon fell to the ground.

"We're just data... right?" Renamon asked her, "Why are you blubbering over data?"

Ryudamon eyes shot into a rage, "You lousy piece of Numemon!" She roared, "Don't treat my family like they're Devimons!"

A moment later, Renamon was standing on Ryudamon's back. "Is that it? Is that all your family's worth. Here I thought you were Gaiomon's daughter, the most Honor based digimon in the world?"

Ryudamon spun her body, grabbed Renamon's tail with her ankle, throwing the digimon off balance and rolling forward. She backflipped into the air and pointed her mouth towards Renamon. "Iajin!" she cried.

Renamon backflipped, catching the metal spike in the air and landing in a tree. She looked at Renamon, "Be careful. While Rage is a powerful weapon, it is also a double edged sword. Trust me, I've seen Megidramon completely feral." Renamon then turned and started hoping trees around Ryudamon.

She leapt into the air and threw the spike. Ryudamon grinned and turned her body so that it faced Renamon perfectly, "Fox Leaf Arrowhead."

"Kabuto Kenshi!" Ryudamon cried. A bright red light flared off her gem, catching the metal spike, and time seemed to slow as the light pressed against the attack. The metal spike flew back towards Renamon and she caught it as her own attack slammed into younger rookie.

Ryudamon stumbled back from all the shards, as they shattered into data, she collapsed onto the ground. Her eyes glanced up in pain as Renamon walked over to her, "Your counter is extremely strong, be careful your not dependent on it. A digimon like myself who knows how to get past it will destroy you. Your reflexes aren't bad, but they need to be far quicker if you're going to survive. You got hit by thirteen of my thirty arrowheads. You should have been able to dodge all but seven easily. You'll get down to four by the end however. Your strength will need to improve as well as your pain tolerance. I can't teach you if you're out with one attack." Ryudamon's groggy head didn't really take in everything the older digimon said.

Renamon shook her head, "You've got the day to rest. We're getting up before dawn to start your training."

-

-

-

Spinomon shoved the last rock into place. The cave entrance was now officially sealed. A silence fell over the survivors of Skuld. Seventeen digimon left. The group never made it to three hundred fifty other X and Rebels. There had been a great battle three days after Ragnarök. The X's took out over Seven hundred Chosen digimon, but it still wasn't enough. The group got wiped into pink balls of data.

Spinomon's own group wasn't doing so well, by the sixth day they were down to twenty eight digimon. When they arrived at where they were supposed to meet the camp, a few of the chosen had hung around. Luckily, the three survivors of the massacre had informed them, and they were able to set a counter trap, but they ended up losing another 9 digimon.

Today, they had holed themselves up, and were going to dig a way out. It was going to be long, but far safer. Seventeen surving digimon, and three of the original 15 in-trainings were left. Cocomon, Yokomon and Koromon.

All three had seen horrors they should in no wise see at such a young age, but they had become far more mature and strong for it. Spinomon was surprised, and humbled at how much Koromon X had grown in the past week. The young digimon had come to him last night, very solemn. Spinomon had been tired, so he had only cracked one eye open at the young digimon.

"I... I... I understand. I understand what you meant... all that time. I... know why... I know why you've worked all your life... why all the Megas have... I understand what you mean when you said that you fight so hard for peace..."

The Young digimon had left after that, but there was obviously more things on his mind. Spinomon had gone to sleep after that.

The large digimon walked down the cave, where the rest of the digimon were waiting for him. They all stood, everyone solemn and silent.

"So we dig our way out now." Mothmon asked, balancing her body on her gatling gun she had stuck into the ground.

Spinomon nodded, "Yes. I can do most of the work, but I'll need Anklyomon X to help me."

The Champion digimon nodded, "No problem. I can get whatever you need done."

Spinomon nodded, and turned to Togemogumon, "There is a stash of supplies a quarter mile from here that's underground. The problem is that it's in the opposite way of what we need to go. I want you to dig a tunnel to it." the armor nodded. Spinomon let his huge head swing towards all the digimon, "As for the rest of you... Keep your morale up. You're going to need it."

-

-

-

Murmuxmon sat at his desk, thinking. The week had gone well. The Skuld X's were practically gone, the Verdani were being pushed farther and farther from all available resources. The were only two X Mega's left and he had accomplished everything he had wanted to up to this point. He had given political speeches, and had been given power over all three areas of land. The Death of HiAndromon and Ravemon was a huge bonus from Ragnarök for him. This way he didn't have to kill them himself, and have a chance of losing political support.

Still through everything that had happened, there were some things that urked him. A. The clones. He had specifically told them to capture, not kill, any remaining X's in the city or any digimon that could be aligned with the X's. They had killed fourteen digimon. As well as the fact that the digimon in the city were starting to be weary of the clones, some questioning how Murmuxmon was going to use them. The thought had crossed the digimon's mind, but he had his goals, and being remembered as a simple tyrant would not be enough to satisfy him.

B. The three rookies were gone. The Agumon, BlackAgumon and Biyomon that he had kidnapped were currently absent. The strength of Agumon scared him, and the wilyness of BlackAgumon was terrifying. They were not the kind of digimon you wanted as enemies.

C. Those two strange digimon. He was not sure what kind of digimon they were, and he had searched his books endlessly for some sort of information on them. Nothing had come up. What was worse is that he didn't know anything about them. Their level, their type, their elements, or anything else. The only thing he knew for sure was that they weren't X. Their data was perhaps the simplest data he had ever seen exist in a digimon. X Data made a digimon far more complex. He had gone down to see WarrioressGreymon, as he had a job for the enslaved mega to do. When he got there, two strange digimon were in there, having seemingly teleported in. He had checked and rechecked the cameras. Both of them had just appeared in the room.

The taller digimon had some sort of device in his hand and he pressed it against WarrioressGreymon's Black Band destroying it. He had some sort of idea what the device was. First, it was in the shape of the Crest of Courage, a symbol of a power that exists in the digital world. Second, the middle of it was in the shape of the Ancient Symbol of Light. More commonly known as digivices. These objects belonged to Humons, and Murmuxmon was curious on how the strange digimon not only got a hold of one, but perhaps the most powerful one and is able to use it.

There was something else that bothered him about these strange digimon. The shorter one, when it saw him, attacked him. The problem was, that a Petit Fire seemingly fried his arm. Petit Fire was a basic attack that just about any fire digimon could pull off. Not an attack that a mega should be even remotely scared of... but...

The words of taller digimon were also rattling around in his brain. _What are you trying to do, I've seen the Kaiser, I've dealt with the Kaiser, and trust me. I will not stand for any of the atrocities that he did. Find yourself warned. You have a knack for messing with things that you shouldn't, I'd be careful in what you deal with. I'm the kind of person who doesn't fight fire with fire. I fight everything with fire, and the trail in my wake is not one you want to deal with. Three thousand years I've kept everything bottled up inside of me. I suggest you not be stupid enough to release it. You've already invoked Karma's Curse, I suggest you not invoke mine._

The two strange digimon had disappeared as soon as they had come.

D. Rumors were just rumors, but this one had caused a fear to come upon the Demon Lord. He was back. He should not have come back, he was supposed to have died... he should have been destroyed along time ago... yet he was back. The Terror of the digital world was back, and siding with the X's.

The Demon Lord had been thinking a lot, becoming paranoid at his own shadow. He had torn through his library looking for answers in the books, but still, there was nothing. He was far to restless, and his mind was a mess. There was something he was missing, even after everything had gone perfectly... he still could hardly sleep.

The War had started, and he knew better then to underestimate his enemies now. This first battle was just the beginning.

-

-

-

2 Years from Day of Ragnorak

-

-

-

The digimon walked into the bar. The barkeeper knew this digimon well enough, though he had never talked in his life. The barkeeper was a Gladimon, a small knight like digimon with lanky arms and short blade at the end, though as Adult digimon went, he wasn't very large. The digimon stood at only a meter tall.

The digimon that Gladimon knew was an unusual digimon. He had once asked what kind of Digimon he was, but the digimon replied that he didn't know. "The usual?" he asked the strange digimon.

The digimon made some movements with his hands. Gladimon knew this as the Three clawed hand language. While the four clawed was actually the most popular of the rare language, Gladimon's squadron leader, a Mamemon, demanded that they all learn the Three clawed hand language. This allowed them to communicate without an enemy knowing what they were doing. It had yet to be effective except in communicating with this strange digimon.

Gladimon reached back for a glass, poured an odd concoction of Zero, Sladde and Thran. Three very heavy drinks, yet this digimon downed the strange drink very easily and didn't ever seem to be affected by it. The digimon flashed some more signs. _Thank you._

The strange digimon brought out some paper and started to write down on a paper while drinking from his brew. His tail swaggered behind him as his fingers held the pencil he was vigorously using to write things down.

Gladimon looked over what he was working on. The muzzled digimon took a moment away from his writing to to flash to Gladimon _Essay_. Gladimon went over and gave some other digimon their drinks. When he got back, the strange digimon continued to write vigorously on his essay, already through another page.

A Fladramon walked in and eyed the crowd around. He turned to Gladimon, "I'm searching for an X digimon. An Armored X digimon that goes by the name of Togemogumon."

Gladimon looked up at him, "Well, you can just take you digital tail and get out of here, because I won't have any fights here."

"You and X Lover?" Fladramon asked, "I despise X lovers." he snarled, then his eyes fell on the digimon sitting at the counter writing vigorously on the paper to the point that Fladramon would have been surprised it hadn't ripped... if he had cared that was.

"You serve an X digimon?" Fladramon said in disgust.

The muzzled digimon looked over at the fire armor, drank a bit from his mug, flashed a few signs at him, then went back to writing.

"He wants you to leave." Gladimon told him, "and I would suggest that you do what this digimon wants."

Fladramon looked at him, "This pathetic piece of scum, wants me to leave? He doesn't even have the right to wipe the dust off of my feet."

Gladimon gulped as the muzzled digimon flashed a few more signs. "He... he wants to challenge you to a duel... in the ring out back."

Fladramon laughed, "Bring it." he scanned the room for Togemogumon, "And don't think I've forgotten about you... Sonic."

The muzzled digimon wrote down a few more things on his paper, then stashed them in his backpack. Fladramon followed him out back, along with everyone in the bar, the digimon already placing bets on who would win. Most of the money was on Fladramon, him being a very well known digimon, and being known for being powerful.

The muzzled digimon stood to his side in the fifty foot long rink. The whole ground was a very find dirt, that worked almost like sand. A plan was already forming in his mind on how to beat his opponent.

Fladramon stood on the other side of the rink, and all the spectators from the seats above. The muzzled digimon started flashing words to Fladramon, who couldn't understand or care. "Lets go." he said, and the two digimon charged at each. Fladramon leapt into the air, "Fire Knuckle!" he cried throwing fireballs towards the other digimon. The muzzled digimon ran to the side to avoid it. Fladramon landed on the ground to the side of the digimon. "Fire Rocket!" he cried, his whole body covered in flames as he slammed into the digimon, who only had enough time to turn around towards him.

The muzzled digimon flew into the air, backflipped and landed on the ground with a skid, but Fladramon wasn't letting him get off easy, the fire digimon already had fired another Fire Knuckle.

Togemogumon watched from the stands in his Dark Blue cloak, most of the crowd watching and grinning as the strange digimon was getting his data handed to him, but Togemogumon saw something different. Fladramon had yet to hit the digimon even once. The muzzled digimon got blasted backwards by another fire rocket, but he easily flipped out of it. Something he shouldn't have been able to do, had he been stunned by the attack.

Dorugamon X, or at least that's the name he had given for himself, was getting really tired of this. He had already given the digimon plenty of chances to retreat. You would have thought that he would have realized he couldn't hit him, but the moron still kept coming. He fingered the leather muzzle on his mouth, his master had told him that he could not take it off until his full mission had been complete. What that full mission was, he did not know, so he had learned to eat smaller portions and drink through it. He thought about taking it off, just for an instant, to deal with this digimon, but then his masters warning entered into his mind. Caught up in his own thoughts, he noticed Fladramon move a second to late. The digimon slammed his fist into Dorugamon X's stomach, sending the digimon flying. A huge cloud of dust was created around the area that the champion digimon landed.

Fladramon stood up tall, "Looks like I won. What a pathetic X." he said. Digimon sighed and grinned about the winner, based on who they were betting for.

Fladramon waited for the dust to settle down so that he could finish off the X. As he looked through, a red dot appeared. The eye of the digimon he had just crushed, but it had lost it's yellow fury. It was now red, mechanical, savage. The single eye was all he could see in the dust, and it was staring right at him. This eye paralyzed him, it seemed so wrong, like it wasn't possible. The evil eye bore into Fladramon's core. The electicity of the end of Dorugamon X's tail penetrated through the sand, and the whole crowd gasped as the dust, instead of settling, was starting to build into a whirlwind.

"What Magic is this?" Fladramon cried, fear cracking his voice, he stepped back, but he could not take his view off of that eye. Then, another eye appeared as Dorugamon X turned his body to face Fladramon.

Fladramon forced himself to turn away, taking all the strength he had to break the gaze of the eyes. He started to run, but the whirlwind slammed into him, sending him up into the air. The dust continued, and Fladramon looked down at the center of the Whirlwind, the eyes stared up at him. Then the vanished.

Pain wracked his body as Dorugamon X slashed into him from every which way, he couldn't even register the pain of the first wound before another one was made somewhere else. He cried out as the torture seemed to last forever. He gasped as one final blow slammed through his armor and into his chest, past the wire framing. Dorugamon X had a hold of his data core. The last thing he knew where those red eyes staring into him.

The whirlwind died down, and Dorugamon X landed on the ground, his eyes back to their yellow fierce state. The fire on his claws died out a moment later. Fladramon now coreless body collapsed onto the ground. Togemogumon X gulped. This digimon was strong, stronger then anything he had known.

-

-

-

Fenrir's feet pattered against the wet cave ground, the walls dripping with water, a wet sheen that gave a shiny appearance to the water. It had been two years since the day of Ragnarok. In the first month afterwards, the X digimon had stumbled onto a trio of unknown X digimon that were from the digital Sea. They had learned that their were plenty of caves and space for land dwellers there. The next three months consisted of setting up a base camp along the whole coast of the ocean. It had been a two year war since.

WarGreymon X eyes viewed the Valkyrie as the glistening water dripped off of him, every pure drop splattering on the floor of the room that had been carved out. Their two eyes met, and even though they were best friends, neither would relent on the current subject. The last time they had talked, WarGreymon ended up with some round in his arm and Fenrir had one of his Wire frames snapped.

"You can't convince me otherwise." WarGreymon X said as the other digimon walked in.

"I know. You're still being a moron, though." Fenrir told him.

"Just give me a few seconds to get out of here before you two come to blows this time." Dracmon said, lying on top of a book case reading one of the books. "Almost lost my left hand in that."

Fenrir glanced up at the Demon digimon, but Dracmon already had his head in his book.

WarGreymon sighed, "I can't take this any longer. For two years that Devimon scum has had my sister hostage, I know she's been able to escape several times in the past, but without any support she's always been recaptured... I ... I have to get her out of there."

"I know." Fenrir stated, "But not you."

WarGreymon eyed him, "What, you want Nidhogg or GigaSeadramon to go in there? They won't get near that place, and they'll know what either of them are after."

"How about us?" A voice said from the shadows. Ryudamon, Renamon and Frogmon X all stepped out of the shadows.

WarGreymon's eyes landed on his niece. "Absolutely not."

"With all due respect, Ryudamon's ready." Renamon voice said calmly from behind the younger digimon, "I've only been training her for two years, and she's already more powerful then any apprentice I've ever had." Over the three-thousand years, Renamon had taken several apprentices who wanted to learn from her. Six hundred of them had given up, thirty six had died and only sixteen had made it all the way through. All sixteen had become a very dominant figure in the course of Digimon History. It was Renamon who had taught Kudamon, who later became Sleipmon, the one Royal Knight that Yggdrasil killed himself. For Renamon to say that Ryudamon was the most powerful apprentice she had had, was nothing to be just tossed aside.

WarGreymon X's eyes turned to his niece. "This is what I've been training for, Uncle. For two years, I've trained my tail off so that I could save my mom. She's just as important to me as to you. Let me do this." Ryudamon's eyes were firm.

WarGreymon finally relented, "Your mother is going to kill me, but go. I just require that you take Betamon **X** with you."

"Betamon **X**?" Fenrir asked his friend.

WarGreymon nodded, "He's the second best tactician, and he's the best at stealth operations."

Frogmon X twirled her Ninja stars.

-

-

-

Gomamon X typed through his computer. There had been a battle a while ago where he had used up so much energy that he was forced to de-digivolve. It had been a fierce battle, and the Chosen ended up winning simply because of sheer numbers, still the X had destroyed a good force of them. The total numbers had been seven hundred twenty Chosen and one hundred fifty six X digimon. That had been the last major battle of the war. Both sides had reeled from the loss. Their were only 1257 X digimon still alive, and 5480 Chosen. The war had wiped out around 3000 digimon beyond the first two thousand on the Day of Ragnarok.

Close to half of the remaining digimon population had been destroyed in this war, and it had taken a toll on both sides. Ever since that battle, Gomamon X himself had lost his ability to digivolve beyond Champion form, but he found his Rookie a bit more comfortable.

He could hack again. All those skills he had learned so long ago when he was just a child were finally coming back, and his Laptop upgraded itself through the years inside his own data. He was currently going through the files, the first times in Eons he had time just to sit and go through his computer. It felt relaxing and comforting. His eyes darted through all of the old files that were in his computer, but their were a lot more on it then he remembered.

"Hmm?" Gomamon said outloud, "But... wait... how the digital?" His eyes scanned through all the files, most of them containing human information on other countries, some of them were weapon designs and plans. The strange thing about them, they were dated anywhere from 2000 to 2080. The year that humans started to know about the digital world to the current human year. "In Baihumon's name... how did I get all of this?"

_Michael turned towards Bukamon and Koromon, "Bukamon... I've done everything I could for your laptop. Please, protect the digital world, don't let this ever happen again."_

_The building started to shake and Michael reeled backwards as a bunch of debris fell, crushing everything in the hallway._

"_DAD!" Mina cried, turning her back to the computer. "DAD!" she yelled as she started to grab some of the debris and try to heave it away, not caring about the huge gash on her arm._

_Koromon turned to the computer, "Mina! We have to go. The Gate's going critical!" he said in scared fury._

_Mina didn't even react, just continued to try and dig through the debris. "I'm not leaving him! Not after Mom!"_

_The whole building shook again. "Mina! We have to go!" Koromon yelled at her, a fear that Bukamon had never heard in his voice before evident._

_The blue haired girl turned to them and glanced back at the debris. The light above them swung and crashed into the side of the wall as the wires and bolts holding it snapped. "MINA!"_

_The six year old turned around, and grabbed them both and brought them close to her body. "I love you both." she told them. She grabbed her digivice, shoved it in Betamon's claws, and pushed the two of them towards the Computer screen. _

_The stumbled through the vortex and landed on the ground in their rookie forms. "Mina?" Betamon asked turning around. "Mina." his voice was scared. He turned towards the T.V screen they had just come out of, to see the rest of the building topple onto Mina and Michael as she held her dad, having gotten though enough of the debris. _

"_MINNNNNAAAAA!!" _

Gomamon X's eyes saddened, Betamon had never forgiven himself for letting Mina do that. He blames himself for everything that happens. It's consumed every part of him. He enjoys fighting simply because it helps with the pain. Betamon couldn't feel the loss of her when he was fighting. Now, as GigaSeadramon, he often swam deep into the ocean, reveling at the six mile ocean pressure. No one could reach him down there, nothing could touch him. All these years, and he still refused to lean on Gomamon for support. He had never let himself get close to any female digimon either. He ran away once so that he wouldn't get any closer to a certain MegaSeadramon.

Gomamon turned his mind back to his computer, wondering about those "modifications" that Michael had mentioned before he died. He searched around the files some more before one caught his eye. It was a certain folder

_Operation Data Recovery_

Gomamon opened it, expecting to find some human programs on how to recover destroyed data, or resurrect ghost data. What he got was something else.

_yggdrasil.doc_

_thearkproject.doc_

_datarewrite.doc_

_portal.doc_

_datastructure.doc_

Gomamon opened Yggdrasil and TheArkProject.

"Oh, Fanglongmon..." Gomamon continued to read.

"By the Demon Lords." he cursed. His eyes glanced through the other files. He didn't even need to open them to know what the were.

"... ... ... ..."

-

-

-

Lucas eyed the other two digimon suspiciously, "Exactly what are you two doing?" he asked.

Gomamon turned around to look at the third Frozen, "I'm currently trying to sort out through a bunch of digital theories that will be coming into play in the next few chapters... as for Betamon..."

"I'm preventing F.T from writing by playing Fallout and Fallout Two." Betamon told him, "Plasma Rifle for the win."

"And you wonder why I get more girls then you?" Lucas asked.

"Well, your the hero of your own game. I'm just a side character that's only showed up in one season with two lines." Betamon told him.

Lucas grinned, "Where is F.T. Anyways?"

I glanced up from my desk, "I'm doing all my lousy homework and studying."

"Ah."

Frozen Triplets

Betamon X

Gomamon X

Lucas

P.S. Gave a thanks to soulreaper94. If it weren't for him, then I would still be working on one shots instead of this story. I was going to let this story just lie for about two months will I worked on one shots, but soulreaper got me started back on this story.


	13. Chapter 13 Karma or Luck

Chapter 13

Karma or Luck

Trust me. There's always someone stronger. - GranDracmon

Death solves all problems – no man, no problems.

Joseph Stalin

"Taichi, where are we going?" Lucas asked, his little body running to catch up. The data that was flowing around them was starting to scare him; it seemed different, twisted.

Taichi looked back at the little kid, "Relax. I know this place seems wrong, but its not as bad as it feels. We're in an area of the Dark Zone. What you're feeling is just a taste of what goes on here."

Lucas shuddered, "What exactly are we doing down here?" the kid asked. He jumped as a piece of data seemed as if it was looking at him.

"I've got an old friend to meet." Taichi told him, placing his hands behind his head, "I would have left you back in the Digital World, except that he might be kind of cranky. I suggest you be on your best."

"If he's that strong, I don't think I'll be any help." Lucas told him depressingly.

"You'd be surprised." Taichi told him, and placed a hand on the kid's head and messed up his hair up a little bit, "I've known Rookies take on Megas."

"Really?"

"Nah, but it sounds pretty good, doesn't it?" Taichi asked him grinning.

Lucas sweatdropped, but his mood was improved, still, the place seemed off to him. Cold, and dank.

Taichi continued to walk for another ten minutes, Lucas sticking close to him. He smiled as they came upon a small crystalline sphere holding a digimon that was about the height of Taichi's chest. The eyes of the digimon shot open and viewed the two of them. "This entire place was made to hold him?" Lucas asked in disbelief, "I thought we were going to meet some Super Ultimate Level digimon that could waste all the Chosen in one swipe, not a pink Scyther without wings."

"Tell me of this imbecile Taichi... and have you become corrupted by your own power so much that you wish for me to slaughter the children. You've never been one to flash your presence without a reason, so why do you come to me instead of Agumon-san?" the rookie digimon asked Taichi.

"Wrong kind of chosen." Taichi told him, "Their's a group of digimon called Chosen currently, I fill you in on the details later. As for the imbecile, he's my protector, given to me by Mother Gaiamon."

Lucas glared at the digimon, "I don't see how this digimon could be as powerful as you seem to him be."

"He's not." Taichi told him.

Arcadiamon scoffed, "Of course I am. Even without the Dot Matrix I am a formidable opponent."

"Yes, but thats not the same as powerful." Taichi told him.

Lucas eyed the digimon."If you have the Dot Matrix, why haven't you used it to escape this prison?" Lucas wasn't trusting the digimon at all, and Taichi smiled. He had been teaching the kid to look for oddities in things, and to pull truth from lies. Looks like he was making progress.

Arcadiamon laughed, "You don't really know much about the digital world or Dot Matrix for that fact, do you. Dot Matrix is not just some power that is inexpressible like that Hazard. No, the Dot Matrix in theory can be achieved by any moron such as yourself. However, only I have achieved it."

"You avoided the question." Lucas told him, his glare fierce.

"That I have." Arcadiamon eyed Taichi, the kid was taught well. Then again, it was Taichi who was his mentor. "The Dot Matrix is a simple process, but doing it proves almost impossible. You must delete your data so that a vacuum of data appears in your system, and this vacuum has such a demand that it grabs all data that it can find. This demands that I know what kind of data is coming towards me, which may be part of the reason no other digimon has accomplished it. Very few digimon have the data eye."

"Data eye?" Lucas asked Taichi.

Taichi nodded, "Yeah, the Data eye is a complex program in the eye that allows for a digimon to view things as One's and Zero's. It takes up so much room, however, that many other strengths of a digimon must be sacrificed for it. Thus, Arcadiamon's pale form and basic design, everything else about him is actually a very simple program as Digimon go."

"I am not a female." Arcadiamon scowled, "Who needs to worry so much about their looks they give up everything else?"

"That still doesn't explain why you haven't been able to escape." Lucas shot at the rookie digimon.

"If you had the Data eye, it would." Taichi told him. Arcadiamon grinned manically as he watched Taichi's left eye go colorless except for a single red dot in the middle. If Lucas has seen it, he would have been very creeped out, but Taichi kept his gaze on the rookie, before dropping the program, "This area is made up of almost completely Zero's. It has only enough one's in the make up of the data to keep it steady. Arcadiamon doesn't have enough Zero's in his body to create a demand for all of the Zero's that are in existent on his cage."

"And if I were to do it in short bursts, the cage would start to take on Zero's from this area, effectively nullifying this area. Leaving me to drift in data-less time. Not a very pleasant experience." Acradiamon's voice was cruel and bloodthirsty as he explained why he had not done it..

Lucas scratched his head, for as much as this made sense, it was all extremely weird, "I still don't understand how you can create a vacuum. You can't just delete data, it just gets extremely compact and turns into Ghost Data."

Arcadiamon smirked, and a shiver went up Lucas's spine. This digimon really was a monster. "Finally you understand why it's so hard to pull off the Dot Matrix."

"Huh?"

-

-

-

The two Dark Knights looked over what was left of the once great city Enicham. The place had turned into a wasteland, the buildings had dissipated, the raw horror of radiation from Z'dGarurumon's last stand. It was a barren wasteland, the whole place shimmered with random colors.

Two figures stood on a cliff overlooking the remains of the city. "Even after all this time, the effects of Z'dGarurumon's attack lingers." The taller one said, his tail swishing behind him. Both of their eyes viewed the area compassionately, having lived here for a little bit of time. "Hard to imagine that Yggdrasil would want to destroy everything. Especially after seeing this. An entire city wasted..., makes me greedy to learn his secrets."

The other one's eyes turned towards the tall digimon, "You find it hard to believe that power corrupts so easily, when you yourself are wishing for more?"

"Nah, I know dat power corrupts. It's just dis is different. Hoarding power to yourself is one t'ing, but to try and wipe out all digimon in existence? Dat just doesn't make sense." the three eyed Dark Knight shook his head.

The wiser of the two looked over the land. The place where the city once stood was now covered in rads, as it was called by the digimon, but that wasn't exactly a proper name for it. The whole area was flooded with ones when Z'DGarurumon's Super Ultimate weapon discharged. The excess of ones was too much, and over time things started to break down. First some of the digimon fell sick, then the streets started to turn to ash, then the buildings until nothing stood. Two hundred digimon died before they realized what happened, and another three hundred where now sick with One up. In the middle of it all was a single pink ball of data with a black center. It was from there that the radiation persisted. Digimon had tried to move it before, but the blacked out before they were able to reach it. "Such a waste." he muttered.

His eyes ran along the horizon, that black center... was a digimon's core, and Z'dGarurumon had laid a curse on this town, not letting himself fall to the dark zone. It really was quite an amazing technique, but to be able to pull it off. That was a technique that even he did not know, knor did he wish to know it, for then he might be tempted to use it, to radiate and destroy an entire city while keeping your core alive. His eyes ran across the mountains in the distance, and he leapt down from the cliff, and fell to the ground, and started to run. His black cloak flowing behind him as the wind caught.

Beelzbubmon just watched him go. "Be careful old man." he said. Behomoth crawled up beside him as he watched the horizon. Beelzbubmon placed his hand on the front metal piece of his bike and patted it. Behomoth didn't move, but Beelzbubmon knew he liked it. "Come on old friend. We've got some things to do." he told his bike, as he threw himself on it. He unlatched his cloak and put it on the back of his bike. He didn't need it now. The Black Cloak that marked him as a Dark Knight sat neatly on the back seat. He knew where the other one was going, he however needed to talk to someone else. "It's probably about time I faced up those two." he muttered. Behemoth roared, and they took off.

-

-

-

Seadramon X meandered through the halls, Gomamon, his twin, was riding on his head. "I know I'm your Brother, I know you're freaked out by Nidhogg, or Megidramon or whatever the Digital you want to call him, and I know that you would feel better with me there. That still doesn't explain why the digital you want me to defend you against him in case your theory is true."

"It has to do with her." Gomamon told him.

"Forget it." Seadramon threw his twin brother off the top of his head, and the Child digimon slammed into the ground. Without missing a beat, Seadramon turned around and swam away.

Gomamon glanced back towards his brother. "Don't do anything stupid." he muttered. He had known that was the wrong thing to say. To even mention humans, much less her, Mina, their former partner who had been only six years old, threw his brother into a depression lower then depths of the ocean. He turned towards the large room that Nidhogg resided in. He gulped, and continued to walk forward. He wasn't scared or anything, he was only accusing perhaps the most powerful digimon in all existence that he was the cause of the destruction of 98 of the world and the destruction of all digital life. This was only the digimon who glassed an entire desert, or who slaughtered four of the Demon Lords before taking on GranDracmon himself. Only.

Gomamon was startled, as he entered into the large, hot, moist and relaxing chamber of Megidramon. The area was carved out by Megidramon and was specifically designed so that it would be so relaxing. The idea was that the Demon Dragon was less likely to eat you whole if he wasn't pissed off at you. Gomamon just wished that the Hazard Bearers Mate was here. That always seemed to calm him down.

The Dragon looked up from his book as Gomamon entered. He chuckled, if you could call it chuckling the fierceness of it produced an evil sounded growl. Gomamon wasn't able to stop himself from shuddering. He was suddenly having second thoughts. "Yooou've come." The great dragon hissed at him. It was all he could do not to bolt out the door as fast as his feet could carry him.

"I... I... was goingto askyousomething," He stammered out quickly, "But it was just trivial... I'll be going now." Gomamon started to back up, clutching his laptop tightly.

Megidramon smirked at the young digimon, or at least to himself he did. To Gomamon it looked like he was going to enjoy eating the Child digimon. Gomamon jumped, startled, and bolted for the door. Megidramon darted like the snake he was and was in front of the door before Gomamon had a chance to take four steps. The Dragons tail shot out and curled around the digimon, lifting him into the air so that he was face to face with him. "Tell me what'ssss on yourrr minnnd." Gomamon gulped barely able to even think with the dragon staring directly into his eyes.

He had met his fair share of powerful digimon, and had seen some pretty scary things, but never had it been as demonic as Megidramon's eyes. "I... I..." he could hardly speak, and his paws were even whiter then before as he clutched his laptop.

Megidramon turned around as his mate stood in the doorway. "Put him down, Megidramon." Renamon told him solidly.

"Why Ssshhould I?" Megidramon snarled, "He just treeatsss meee, ssssame asss all otherssss." Gomamon was startled at the words Megidramon said, but as a drop of the dragons spit hit the ground, it hissed and started to eat away at it, and Gomamon was instantly back to being terrified.

Renamon stared at her mate, her cold hard glare right into his eyes. Her gaze was firm and steady, but she started to wonder if it was enough now. He'd gotten this bad once before, when he had been chased by the Royal Knights. He ended up glassing an entire Desert then, to seal Armageddonmon. She could see the Hazard on his chest start to warm up.

Megidramon dropped Gomamon to the ground, and the Rookie lifted his laptop above him. His belly hurt as he smacked the ground from twelve feet up, and he let go of his laptop. It collided with the ground and skidded a bit. The fall knocked all the wind out of Gomamon, and his belly stung like the Dark Zone, he knew that he was going to get no sympathy. He was glad he couldn't feel most of the pain. One of the main experiments that the humans performed on him was to mess with the trajectories of data in his core. It left him with heightened intelligence, but left his pain sensors dull. He had quite a few scars as the result. Still, he was felt like whimpering from the pain, even with dulled senses.

Megidramon slid back over to his book, "Foolsss. Thisss war could be over. Disgimon die, and I'm ssstuck in thissss placce. Yggdrasssil's dead, I have no neeeed to hide anymore, am I not a Valkyrie as well!" he whipped his head back and Gomamon was opening up his laptop. It startled the rookie so bad that he jumped and his laptop hit the ground again. Renamon simply stood there, her eyes shifted momentarily to Gomamon as he jumped. Her eyes trailed the Hazard on his chest. It had lost all of its glow, but the one on his head was still in full effect, but that was manageable, the one on his chest was not.

"We've already gone over this. You know all this when you willing decided to take this position again. They're was another who was willing to take the mantel of Nidhogg." Renamon voice was firm and strong. It had to be, Gomamon realized, to be able to deal with him.

"Perhappssss, but I am more then jussst a dumb beassst." he snarled at her. Gomamon was on the inside ready to bolt out of their, but seeing Renamon made Gomamon realize something. This was Megidramon that he was in the presence of, he should at least show the respect of not laying a few feces every time he looked at him. Megidramon eyed Gomamon, "Now, tell me whhhy you are here. Who isss thisss girl that you refered too that wassss big enough." Megidramon's emphasis on enough made Gomamon jump, and he finally realized that the Valkyrie was talking to him. "To make a brother dessssert hisss twin?"

Gomamon stared wide eyed, "What, but... how?" he asked. He wasn't going to curse in front of Megidramon, but honestly. How the Digital did he know about that?

Renamon chuckled, "This cavern has been carved out so that any sound made inside of it will echo in this room."

Gomamon swallowed, so that's what those little pinging sounds had been. It was Renamon walking down the hall. "Well... I..." he couldn't tell these two that him and his brother where the descendants of the partners of two of the Legendary humans, or that they themselves had once had a human partner. "We once met a human girl, she was really weak, but she gave Betamon an X antibody and said that it didn't work for her. He got really emotional about it. I think she died from the X Virus because her inside data seemed like it melted after she died a day later." He knew he was lying through his teeth, but it sounded like a pretty convincing, lie, or at least he hoped.

Megidramon eyed him, and Gomamon gulped, hoping to the Dark Zone that he wouldn't be caught in his lie. The great dragon turned his eye to his mate. The two seemed to stare at each other for a minute, deciding whether or not to believe him. Megidramon turned back to his book, " Sssooo. Whats ss thisss got to do with me?" he demanded.

Gomamon gulped, "Well... umm... I think... I've done some studies with the X virus..." _Actually I found some files containing to the make up of the X virus, but..._ "You're in league with Yggdrasil, or you were. This X Virus is a piece of the Digital Hazard, it comes straight from it." Gomamon's voice lost all fear and became defiant, "It's not a piece of data that just any mon could come by, or even Yggdrasil. You would have to have given the Hazard up. I've already run some diagrams and scans, and the bits that MachGaoagomon and Lucemon hold aren't nearly enough. Both of their data streams could create the X anti-body, but not the X Virus. It's you who caused the death of all these digimon and sent this world into it's destruction."

Gomamon glared hard at the Valkyrie and Megidramon met his glare. Gomamon's gaze went down to the Hazard Symbol on the chest of Megidramon, and he started. _HE Had Just told Probably the Most Powerful Digimon He Know that it was his fault for causing the destruction of the World, and he had No Protection and No way of Running with His Mate Right There._ Gomamon glanced up at Renamon and gulped, he didn't know where that burst of Courage had come from, but know it was looking more and more like Stupidity.

"Interesting." Megidramon said calmly. Gomamon practically died right there, every part of his body yelled at him to get out, but somehow he had fallen under Dragon's Gaze. Megidramon stretched his body so that it reached its full size. Gomamon couldn't help it, a piece of Sludge plopped out behind him. "But on my Honor as a Great Dragon, I have never done anything to help that fool Yggdrasil."

It took Gomamon as second to register what he said, "What... but... By Baihumon's name, how could Yggdrasil get a hold of the Digital Hazard then?"

Renamon spoke one word softly. "Dorumon."

"Huh?"

"Dorumon's our offspring. I wasn't sure at first, but now all the signs point to him. Impmon told us that Dorumon's egg had been kidnapped. We searched and we searched, but we couldn't find a shrap of evidence of who did it. Then the X Virus came, and we recognized it for what it was, what confused us was that the Hazard had never given itself fully to any other digimon, and it's conscious resided with Guilmon, as he was then. It took a while, but the Hazard came up with the X antibody, but we we're mostly to late, eighty percent of the digimon had been wiped out." Renamon told him.

"I thought that it wiped out 98 of all digimon?" Gomamon asked confused, "Give or take a little bit."

"Foolssss." Megidramon muttered, "And whaat'ssss aboutsss thossee who fled to other sserversss?"

Gomamon was startled, "Oh... I guess that does make sense..."

Renamon looked up through the large sky roof that allowed air into the massive chamber, staring at each of the servers that twinkled as stars in the sky. "Somehow though, Dorumon escaped, perhaps Yggdrasil let him go, or perhaps it was just luck, but he did. We currently resided with Agumon and Piyomon along with Black in the city, not knowing anything about Dorumon, but after the day of the defeat of Yggdrasil, we dug around for some information."

"Yggdrassssil." Megidramon breathed heavily at Gomamon, "Was trrrrying to create a neew Sssshinka from Dorumon'ssss data."

"But he initiated the Ark Project to cleanse all the digimon from this world." Gomamon said.

"Didn't he already do that." Renamon asked, "Two percent of the digimon left, they were the restart."

"Yggdrasssil," Megidramon started, "Let the X'sss come over. But only the ssstrongessst. This two percccent are all in the top fiive percent of the ssstrength of the digimon in the beginning. There issss no ssssuch thing asss a weak digimon here."

"We have perhaps that most powerful digimon to ever assemble in history." Renamon started, "Yggdrasil let them come over so he could try to make another evolution. Yet in the end, he tried to destroy everything."

"I don't understand, what kind of evolution could be brought about by the death of X and Chosen digimon?" Gomamon asked, "And how did Yggdrasil know who the child of Megidramon was, much less know that the Hazard would be passed on in all but it's consciousness and if he knew Dorumon's strength, then why didn't he place some sort of virus or something in him to prevent him from killing Yggdrasil off, and why would Yggdrasil go through all of this just to try some new evolution out. He could have done this on a much smaller scale back on the grand server then introduced it to the population of digimon, it goes against everything Yggdrasil had been programmed for, and why..."

"You understand why there has been so little we can do." Renamon told him, "This war is what matters now."

"It will not lassst." Megidramon told her, "The Chosen have ssseen the ssstrength of the X from the lassst battle, and three townss are now independent of Chosen or X Rule. Three hundred and twenty six digimon in total. The Chosssen have ssseen the foolissshness of themssselves no doubtably..."

Gomamon sat on his haunched, _Yggdrasil, how did he go against his programming? _"You have sssomething elssse you wissssh to ssspeak of?" Megidramon asked.

Gomamon looked up, the courage that he held early now back into his voice. "Yeah. What do you know about Humans?"

"We ssshould asssk you the sssame thing." Megidramon stated.

"What, why?" Gomamon said perplexed. They couldn't have known about Mina... could they?

"You said Humans. Not Humons." Renamon told him.

-

-

-

Murmuxmon's eyes fell on the crowd of Mega's. Most notable among them was Belphemon, the Demon lord himself, however he was in sleep mode, and not nearly as amazing as one would think. Partly was because he so adequately fit his Crest of Slothfulness. Still the was a sense of strength about him, and he seemed very much to fit the bill. His eyes flashed through all of them, "You know why we're here. Do we continue this war or do we end it now."

"We can not end it so abruptly, but we do need to end it." Piedmon spoke from his seat next to Murmuxmons, "It has become futile. This empire is already in full control, we need something else to control it with. We can not glorify the army and not use it."

"Then would it not be wiser to continue on with this war?" Zanbamon asked them, "The digimon will not willing accept that the X are no longer a threat."

"Perhaps not. But they will accept that there is no need to Genocide them. Already colonies created from both sides have been created, if we do not end this soon, then this war will collapse on itself." Murmuxmon spoke, "There is another option."

"We could give the X Skuld." Puppetmon spoke, "Most of the resources worth of real exceptional value have been mined from there, and there are only three hundred or so digimon left living there. We could give that to the X provided they surrender all lands which they have taken from Verdani and Urd."

"They'll never accept that." Piedmon scolded him.

"That is true, but there is another way," Murmuxmon spoke up, "We border patrol. The X's have been defeated and become nothing more then mere nuisances, border patrols will become the protection against the threat. And we have a new enemy, one far more pressing and concerning. Gryphomon?"

The Digimon bowed at the far end of the table, "It is true. I have seen what looks to be Yggdrasil's body itself growing at the tip of the Northern Sector."

Justimon stood up, "What. How can this be. Was not Yggdrasil's core destroyed by Omegamon? That was the Royal Knights last gift to us before they were completely destroyed. I refuse to accept that they didn't do it."

Belphemon yawned, "No one knows where the Kami slumber." his voice trailed off, "I see no problem in invesgating it. However, the X digimon will not attack the partrols on the border. The X threat will become nothing, even the threat of Yggdrasil will not turn it away."

Murmuxmon nodded, "This is true. This is why I have decided to start up the clone project again."

"I thought the clones fell apart, and that's why we didn't use them." Zanbamon asked cautiously.

"They do. But they last long enough for us to get them near a patrol to fight once in a while, and they're strength is so weak that it will seem as if the patrols slaughter the X's. It will not last, but it will be a good enough temporary solution until we figure out this mess with Yggdrasil." Murmuxmon told them, "Karma willing, Yggdrasil's dead, but more then likely are luck is against us."

-

-

-

Note: The concept of the X Virus being the Digital Hazard comes from a comment Our Dukemon said, actually calling the X Virus the Digital Hazard.

Betamon X yawned as he crawled out of bed. "Who the Digital is ringing our doorbell at 1:00." he muttered as he walked downstairs. He passed by Gomamon's room, where the hacker was currently rewriting the firewall of the American System... without them knowing.

Gomamon turned around to see Betamon walking by, "Hey, when did you go to sleep this morning."

"Seven. Why?" Betamon asked.

"Lunamon stopped by, seeing if you wanted to go with her to the beach. Since you were asleep, she decided to take Lucas instead." Gomamon told him.

"WHAT!" Betamon screamed, "Why I'm going to... that Digital Moron. He's going to wish that he never even seen her. By Fanglongmon's name, I'm going to,"

"Do nothing, because you know how Lunamon hates it when you get jealous." Gomamon told him. He turned back to his work, "Hey did you know that the American and British Governments have almost the same firewall set up. They're written a bit differently, but roughly the same. I definitely have to say that our home conuntry has had the funnest to mess around with. I love putting in just random traps."

Betamon shook his head, and continued to mutter under his breath and swear at Lucas, "Stupid, stupid Brawl. If it's weren't for him I'd be so much better off, always stealing my girls."

"Hey Betamon, come here, I've got some friends you should meet." I called to him. The small frog hopped down the stairs and turned.

"Glad to meet you. I'm Satchel." The Bulldog stated, holding his paw out to Betamon.

"Yeah, Yeah." Bucky said pushing the two apart, "Now where's this computer? I've got a story to advertise for." The cat hopped up onto the chair and scanned his eyes over the chapters, "Not much to work with, but I'll see what I can do. Satchel... I need my Thesaurus go!"

"I'm not a retriever Bucky." Satchel told him.

Betamon shook his head as he looked up at me, "You really outdid yourself on this one."

"Thank You." I said, taking a bow.

Satchel and Bucky are the Cat and Dog from Get Fuzzy, the third greatest comic ever. (Far Side, Dilbert, Get Fuzzy, Foxtrot, Zits)

Bucky: Why did you put that Liberals name before mine!

(Sigh... and it's not even the Triplets this time)

Frozen Triplets

Betamon X

Gomamon X

Lucas

Guests

Satchel

Bucky

Bucky: See, you did it again!


	14. Chapter 14 Breaking the Seal

X Evolution: The Ark Project

Chapter 14

Breaking the Seal

War... War Never Changes. The end of the world came about pretty much how we predicted it too. To many people, not enough space or resources to go around. - Beginning of Fallout

Renamon's eyes glanced down the hall way from the shadows where she hid. It was long and bleak, with no place for cover from the camera at the end. She could by pass it, tamper with the camera, which would allow the other two to be able to get by, but something was wrong.

She flashed her hands in Four Claw Sign Language to Ryudamon._ This is too easy. He's letting us do this._

Frogmon responded quickly,_ I don't think so, I think they've just laxed up a little __too__ much on security around here._

_I'm with Renamon on this one._ Ryudamon flashed_, There's only one camera in this hallway, leaving blind spots. This is one of the two entrances to the cells. It shouldn't have any blind spots. Renamon, can you get past this camera__?_

_Yeah._

_Good, I'm going to go around to the other hallway, Frogmon, see if you can't break through from the outside, perform some crazy Jujitsu or something, but make sure that you're known. _Ryudamon's hand flashed quickly, to the point were Frogmon, who was just learning Four Clawed, had trouble reading it.

_Perhaps may I know why you want me dead? _Frogmon flashed at her.

_If it gets my mom free, I'll destroy my own core._ Ryudamon flashed at her, then disappeared around the corner before any more argument could be said. Frogmon didn't like it, but Renamon was already gone to. She brought out her Shurikens, it could be fun, being the decoy. She eased around the corner, away from the camera, and started to run. The third door on the right was the one she wanted. She heard a voice coming down, and glanced up at the ceiling. It would have to do. She put her weight on her back legs and leaped towards the twelve foot high ceiling. She spun her body around so that her back was now towards the ground. Her bottom legs lashed out and caught a hold of the ceiling and latched on. Her front legs however missed, leaving her hanging with her head to the ground. Being a small digimon, she only extended out a few feet. _Numemon Sludge,_ she swore in her mind.

The digimon, a Sealsdramon rounded the corner, his eyes scanning the hallway. He was sure he heard a thump. He walked cautiously forward, his Assassins blade out in his hand. His eyes glanced to the bottom of the doorways, looking for some sort of shadow in them that shouldn't be there.

Frogmon watched as the digimon walked underneath her, his eyes focused downward on the bottom of the doorways, missing her completely. Well, Ryudamon did want her to make a commotion. "Excuse me sir." She asked politely.

Sealsdramon jumped and somersaulted forward, and quickly turned around with his knife, expecting some sort of an attack. "Who the Baihumon are you?" he demanded, his eyes gazing up through her body.

Frogmon curled herself so that her face almost touched her toes, then let herself back down and did it again. "I was wondering if you knew where a gym was around these parts. Ceiling ups help, but I would like some equipment for my leg strength."

Sealsdramon laughed, "A wise crack, eh?" he asked, "I take it that you're an X Digimon?"

Frogmon dropped to the ground and bowed, "At your service." She said, before a light engulfed her and her body changed. Her armor on her back became one long shiny smooth piece, ending with a triangular tail guard that could cut through Steel-ChromeDigizoid. The Armor also extended itself up so that it covered the top part of her face. Her legs lengthened just slightly, but the muscles on her hind legs became far more noticeable, her jumping power had increased tremendously. The most noticeable difference was her single leaf that had covered her face was missing, and now two existed on each side of her body, and crossed in an X fasion right above her head, so that her peripheral was cut off instead of her front view.

However, most digimon didn't know that those leaves weren't part of her data. They were symbiotic parasites that held their data eye in their green bulges, and were tough enough to stop most forms of ChromeDigizoid from penetrating to Frogmon's actual body, even if it could penetrate the leaves themselves. The leaves got a free ride and food, while Frogmon X got protection and the Data Eye. However, it caused a great strain on her energy needed, making it so that she could out eat even Zudomon X. Luckily the leaves could photosynthesize, which allowed her to have a stronger endurance for a battle. Doing so, however, left the Leaves very tired and demanded even more food afterwards, and would shut off the Data eye. For those reasons, the leaves did not photosynthesize for everyday nutrition. The last part to change on her body where her propellers now where closer to her tail then before.

Sealsdramon looked over her body and smirked, "Cripple, Knockout or tap?" he asked, "We've already lost enough digimon to this stupid war, and I would prefer not to have one of those on my hands. I don't exactly have a personal grudge against X's, especially females, I'm just getting paid."

Frogmon X smirked back at him, "Works for me." she noted. Two leaf shurikens appearing in her hands. Sealsdramon didn't wait anymore after that, but darted after her. He was fast, but Frogmon fought Togemogumon X in practice all the time, and with the Data eye, she could see his movements. Her hand shot to her back, and one of the leaf shurikens she held in her hand prevented Sealsdramon's knife from going half an inch further. "You're fast." Frogmon noted.

"And you're hot." Sealsdramon told her, the smirk still planted on his face. He leapt back, and quickly twisted to the side to just barely avoid the two shurikens that streamed by his shoulders. He turned back around as Frogmon had leaped with her powerful legs, her knife in her hand. He quickly brought up his own and launched her down the hall using her own force as he deflected the attack. Frogmon twisted and started to skid down the hall a few feet.

Frogmon chuckled, "Don't think that means you going to get off easy." She said, as she put her knife in front of her and created a Leaf Shuriken in her other hand.

Sealsdramon brought up his own knife, "Wouldn't dream of of it." he said, and the two charged each other.

-

-

-

Ryudamon snaked around the hallway, having slipped past the Sealsdramon. There were three cameras, leaving little room for hiding space. She coughed up three Iajin's into her hand, and placed them between her fingers, spiked knuckles that weren't connected to a metal band. Her body froze as she heard Sealsdramon's voice. A second later, she heard Frogmon's. She smirked slightly, that girl was good, she just hoped she didn't kill herself.

She waited another three minutes, giving Renamon as much time as she dared to get her mom out. As the cameras turned so that only one would catch her in the peripheral, she darted out behind her hiding place and threw the metal missiles.

They each found the targets with a small smashing sound. Then the hallway was quiet. Dead silent except for the echoes from Frogmon and Sealsdramon's. She ran forward, acutely aware of the small patter her feet made. That's what she wanted however, to make just enough noise that it wouldn't look like she was actually stalling, but enough for somebody who was paying attention to know she was there. She eyed the corner, and wished she had Frogmon's data eye. She walked close to it, then turned around as Sealsdramon got slammed into the wall in the far end of the hallway. The Digimon shook it off, and charged back into the hallway, no doubt that Frogmon was waiting for him.

"Golden Mist." She heard a voice barely whisper before a strange moisture filled her nose.

Lampmon grinned at his catch. The X digimon was shuddering, then calmed down. He never exactly knew what his opponents saw when the Golden Mist hit them, but he really did not care. He swirled around the digimon as she slightly twitched, getting a good view of her from all sides. "My, my." he said evilly, "Aren't you a pretty one? Should be able to sell you as a little whore to the locals. I would love to see your Ultimate form, but I guess I'll just have to wait on that."

He moved his body and grabbed her chin. She gave no resistance, except to shudder from the illusion of his mist. "Yes, Yes. I should be able to get at least 120 bits per time for you, probably even up to 200. You're such the perfect little whore." he said, when his throat was grabbed from behind.

WarrioressGreymon's eyes burned into him, "You'll do no such thing to my daughter." she growled at threating. The mist evaporated around Ryudamon and Renamon checked on her as WarrioressGreymon slammed Lampmon's body up against the wall.

The Arabian digimon was stunned as WarrioressGreymon's fist slammed into his face and recoiled his head into the rock. His vision blurred, barely able to make out the scene in front of him. He looked up at the digimon that he had always seen chained before, and all of a sudden, the digimon he had forced to mate with so many times was a lot more threatening. "Fanglongmon." He swore as WarrioressGreymon's fist collided with his face. His data dissolved into a pink ball of swirling data.

Gokumon rounded the corner as he saw WarrioressGreymon slam her fist into Lampmon, destroying him. He stepped back as swore under his breath. She just killed an ultimate with her bare hands. No wonder she was always chained up. He raised his gun towards her. "Serpent Flame Purgatory!"

-

Betamon X: KAMAHAMAHA!

-

Ryudamon leaped up as she saw the ball of energy flying towards her mom. "KABUTO KENSHI!" She cried, pouring all of her strength into the small gem on her head. Time slowed as the red gem flared in a burst of light, and it held as Ryudamon's small frame floated in the air. Time snapped back to reality and without anything to direct the force to, Ryudamon's body was thrown up into the ceiling, the attack being to strong for her counter to hold.

Renamon slammed her body into WarrioressGreymon's, Ryudamon's counter providing just enough time. They collided with the floor as the attack burst against the wall, and the area started to collapse, having already being weakened from WarrioressGreymon's attack against Lampmon against the wall.

WarrioressGreymon lept up, then fell back to the ground in pain. "Ryudamon!" she breathed heavily.

"We have to get out of here. Ryudamon can take care of herself, but you're not going to hang on much longer."

"I won't leave her." WarrioressGreymon spat as she stood up, then collapsed back on the ground, her energy completely gone.

"Look, I don't want to, but I'll carry you if I have too, but we have to get out of here. Now!" Renamon told her.

WarrioressGreymon studied her, then got up with her help, and the two of them ran off.

Ryudamon picked herself up from the debris, and she looked behind her, and heard the soft patter of her mom and Renamon's feet. She smiled, at least they were going to get away. She turned back to Gokumon. "So you bought Freya her life... at the cost of your own!" he yelled as he brought up his gun, energy charging in the cannon.

"Serpent Flame Purgatory!"

Ryudamon ran and leapt over the attack, leaving her only twenty feet from her opponent. He leveled off another shot at her.

"Serpent Flame Purgatory!" He cried, the shot heading straight towards her.

Ryudamon's lower body fell into a sprinters stance. One foot slightly ahead of the other, her paws just barely touching the ground. Her upper body straightened out, become a firm block. "KABUTO KENSHI!" she cried with all of her strength, and once again time seemed to slow as the ball hit the red light that flared off her head, becoming the only barrier between her and annihilation.

Time righted herself, and the force of the attack slammed her back into the concrete, pushing her back a few feet, but the barrier stayed. "Impressive." Gokumon stated simply, "You X's never cease to impress me, but it is the end of you now."

"No." Ryudamon said, her voice tight. The strain on her body evident. She lifted one of her feet, her clawed hands digging into the ground for more support, and she took a single step towards him. "No." Gokumon eyed her, his gun lowered, if he did attack her, the combined force of his attacks would probably kill them both.

"My name is Ryudamon," The ground gave way at the amount of energy that was sent through it from her next step, "Daughter of WarrioressGreymon and Gaiomon, X Rebels." she took another strained step. "Who have wanted nothing but peace." her next step made a small crater, the energy it was taking to walk evident. "You Chosen," She said with a snarl, "Have done nothing but demand war and death." her next step brought her within in twelve feet. "My name is Ryudamon," she spoke again as she took another step, "And you helped kill my father." She took one last step before she squared off, her body as low as she could possibly make it, "You're a is mine!" she swore.

"KABUTO KENSHI!"

"Oh, Fanglongmon." Gokumon swore as the second red light stopped time, and rebounded the first one, sending his attack at a sharp angle straight towards him. His attack slammed into his arms as he brought them to up to protect himself. The attack threw him backwards into the wall, as it collapsed under the impact.

Ryudamon smirked as her vision blurred and she fell onto the ground.

-

-

-

Taichi stood staring over the ocean. Lucas and Arkadiamon were in the woods a little bit, watching him. "We should get going." Lucas said contemplatively.

Arkadiamon looked over at the the kid, "Leave him be, Taichi does what Taichi does." he said sadistically.

Lucas looked over at the digimon he still didn't trust. "Hey, Arkadiamon, why do want so much power?" he asked him.

Arkadiamon laughed at him manically, "Why, worried?" he said, barring his teeth at him.

"Not really, it just seems that you have no real reason to make yourself stronger, you're not after anything except power, so why do you search after it so much?" The blond haired kid asked.

"Same reason you hang around Taichi. Because that's what seems best for you. It makes me happy when I gain more power, and I also enjoy dreaming of being stronger. I enjoy taunting other mons mercilessly." Arkadiamon told him, for once his voice not being overly sadistic.

Lucas rolled his eyes. He had already figured he enjoyed taunting, as he had been on the receiving end of it a lot. "I still don't understand why your so eager to gain the power of the Hazard or Taichi's strength or anything at all." Lucas said.

"Like I said, it makes me happy when I gain strength, then again, I can't even hold the Hazard in my body. If you stripped the conscious Hazard from Guilmon, he'd in all honesty, be a fairly weak digimon, and extremely simple, even more so then myself without the Dot Matrix. Surprisingly though, Guilmon X, when the X antibody suppresses the Hazard, is about the only true X digimon there is. The X antibody takes up as much room as a digimon can possibly hold, modifying it from its original state. Thus a digimon that normally holds around 2 Gigabytes of data, becomes Ten GigaBytes of data, because the digimon could originally hold ten Gigabytes of data. It just so happens that WarGrowmon X without the Hazard uses only a quarter of Gigabyte, allowing for the X to fill in up to A Terrabyte of data, almost the entire thing, making WarGrowmon perhaps the strongest X in existence. Unless of course Megidramon figures out how to hold both the X and Hazard at the same time."

Lucas was startled, "So you can't even hold the Hazard?"

Arkadiamon shook his head, "Not the Conscious body, the Hazard might bestow a little bit of his data upon me, but even that would have to be a very small amount. It takes a lot of data to use the Dot Matrix. I might be able to hold some of the Balance's power, and any of the four basic elements, and perhaps just a tad of cores, but other then that, I either don't want them, or I don't care about them."

"Huh... Elements? Balance? Cores?" Lucas asked confused.

Arkadiamon nodded, "You obviously haven't done much reading."

"We've been on the move a lot." Lucas admitted.

"Anyways. The four basic elements, Fire, Water, Earth and Wind all have conscious bodies that reside in different digimon. There's also six more, but their all just branches of those first four and have no real conscious. Except light and Dark, they both have a conscious, but reside together in the InYo in Megidramon's mate as the Balance." Arkadiamon continued when Lucas interrupted.

"Wait. Renamon has two consciouses within her?" Lucas asked.

"Sort of, two consciouses that work as one." Arkadiamon told him, "Providing the Balance. Anyways, the Cores are packets of data from when the digital world was first created. There isn't a lot left, but supposedly their the original AI's that were formed, and they lend their wisdom to the digimon that carries them." Arkadiamon told him, "There is also a few more like the Vampiric and even the X Antibody and Virus both are Digital Powers. Where the conscious lie however, I'm not sure. Well, the Vampiric lies with GranDracmon, but as I understand it, no one has seen them in ages."

Lucas pondered on that as Taichi came back over. He looked over at Arkadiamon, "How are you feeling." he asked the rookie.

"Depends on what you need me to do." Neo's digimon replied.

"Take out a Yggdrasil. It's about time he stopped playing God."

-

-

-

Beelzbumon sat with his hood down in the pub. Behomoth parked outside as digimon glanced at the strange object, which was in of itself, another one of the essences of the digital world. The Demon Lord scanned his eyes across the place, take another sip of his Zero, perhaps the most potent drink on the menu. His eyes scanned the place when a Zudomon came in and spotted him.

"Well. If it isn't one of the famous Dark Knights!" He chuckled as he invited Demon Lord over to the section for larger digimon. Beelzbumon slowly walked over there. "I haven't seen you in awhile."

Beelzbumon laughed, "If it ain't old Zudomon. I can't believe you're still around."

"It takes a lot to keep this turtle down." he said, "I would like to say, you're not looking too bad yourself."

"One of the advantages of having had a tamer." Beelzbumon said grinningly.

Zudomon laughed a hoarse laugh, "I Must say, Behomoth looks good. You haven't let him get scratched up, have you?"

"After how much he demanded I shine him last time he did, are you kidding me?" Beelzbumon said in astonishment at his old drinking buddy.

"What do you say to having a drinking contest, you know, for good old times sake?" Zudomon asked.

"Sure, I've only got one memory to live." Beelzbumon said, "But you're buying."

"You're in luck my friend, I just happen to have some bits on me. Giromon, we've got a contest to make, bring me some Zero's!" Zudomon said. At that digimon started smile and gather around the two.

Beelzbumon smiled, "Looks like we've got quite a crowd here. Just don't puke on them again when you lose."

"It is you my friend who will lose." Zudomon said.

Beelzbumon grinned as was handed four pints, enough to equal Zudomon's one. He downed the first four no problem. Zudomon gave a hearty laugh and drained his own.

Upstairs, in the Inn, one of the waitresses went into the room holding the body of Fladramon. The digimon that had gotten defeated by The Muzzled One, the other day. Kazemon walked in and checked around his body, finding no changes in any part of his data. It was so strange, like his data was frozen. She checked his chest where the largest wound was. Their was no change there either. She sighed and walked out.

Fladramon's hand stirred, and his eyes seemed holes in his head to an endless void.

Downstairs, both digimon were starting to feel the effects of their drinks. Zudomon slammed his drink down on the table, "Thirteen." He grinned half wildly.

Beelzbumon looked down at his drink, and drained the last of the four on his plate. He smirked at Zudomon, then grabbed the next four that were brought to him. Two in each hand, he drained all four at once as he waterfalled them into his mouth, not a single drop spilling. "Think you can make it too fourteen?" Beelzbumon said with a very lopsided grin.

Zudomon felt the blood drain from his face. He started on his fourteenth jug, but half way through ended up spilling his drink towards Beelzbumon, who quickly moved out of the way.

"Uggh... you haven't lost you're touch my friend." Zudomon said through painful groans, grinning at Beelzbumon.

"True, and you haven't lost any weight either. I'll see you later." Beelzbumon told his friend. He walked back to the barkeeper, and tossed Giromon three hundred bits, "Just make sure he gets out of her alright." he told Giromon.

Giromon laughed, "No problem. I'll see you later." He said, then turned around as a digimon walked down the stairs. There stood Fladramon, his eyes completely hollow.

Beelzbumon looked over at the digimon, before a familiar smell entered his nose. "Yggdrasil." he spoke out loud, "Oh Baihumon." he swore.

"Fire Rocket!" the digimon cried and his whole body lit on flame and he slammed himself into Beelzbumon. Fladramon landed back on the ground in the stunned silence of the crowd. Beelzbumon burst his wings open throwing off the burning black cloak that he was wearing.

"Alright, I don't know who you are, but you just pissed off the wrong digimon." he said. His hands shot towards his holster and brought his shotguns up. "DOUBLE IMPACT!" he yelled. The bullets ripped where Fladramon just was, tearing threw the wall on the far side. He threw the guns to the side as he activated his Third eye. A Paleless eye with a single red center. His hand shot out and caught Fladramon's throat. "Darkness Claw!" he shouted as he brought his other hand towards the Armor's stomach.

Fladramon jerked his head out of Beelzbumon's grip, turned side ways, dodging the Demon Lords attack, and brought his elbow into the Ultimate's face. Beelzbumon was thrown throw the wall and into the street. He skidded across the ground, rocks cutting into Beelzbumon's back. "That's going to hurt in the morning." He muttered.

He looked up to see Fladramon standing above him, "You'll make a welcome addition to Yggdrasil's army." he said viciously. Fladramon raised his claw, but glanced over as he heard a noise. Behemoth braked hard so that his tail end slammed into the Armor digimon. Fladramon was sent sprawling to the ground.

Beelzbumon swung his foot as hard as he could, catching the armor digimon in the chest, with the spikes on his foot sticking into Fladramon's chest. "You can tell Yggdrasil he can go to the Dark Zone for his warriors." He muttered as he brought his gun around. "Chrono Blaster!" He shouted, the attack catching Fladramon in the head at point blank range, deleting him completely with no pink data left.

Beelzbumon got up. "Tough little sucker." he glanced over at Behemoth, who was making some noise. The bike had a nice scratch on its tire cover. "We'll deal with that later. Right now, we've got some more important things to deal with." he said as he hopped on his bike, "Yggdrasil's smell was all over that, and we need to know exactly what he did." he said as the wind caught his face as he sped off toward Njoror.

-

-

-

Megidramon rested in his cavern, his mind flowing over the data of the world, as he sensed things that were happening. The battle between Beelzbumon and the Digimon that had suffered Yggdrasil's new evolution. Ryudamon being carried off, Betamon X being picked up by Renamon and WarrioressGreymon, and a few things that Renamon should never know about. His mind continued to wander across the digital world, picking up tidbits of information here and there. He sat carefully as the Hazard let itself be used for his will. Being able to do this allowed him to know a lot more things, and was one of the reason's he was known to be one of the wisest leaders.

He felt a strange flux in the data as his mate used her own essence to flow onto the mental plane at which he roamed.

His eyes opened and looked down, Gomamon was currently typing on his laptop at the edge of the tunnel that led into his cavern. "Yyyggdrassssil'sss... on the move." he said shortly.

Gomamon looked up. "What?" He got one look at Nidhogg's face and understood, "You're going to try and stop him before anything drastic happens." he said as a statement instead of asking as a question.

Megidramon said nothing but flew up and out of the bottom of the volcano.

-

-

-

Dorugamon X sliced through the leather muzzle on his mouth. The straps fell to the ground and he smiled. He finally had the girl his master had been looking for, and he understood why he wanted her. As just a normal child, she was able to not only stop an Ultimates attack, but she was also able to incapacitate one. What was even better was that she was an X and she would receive the masters full treatment.

Currently and he and the Messenger, the masters first servant were the only X's out of the twelve digimon that had been enhanced. He wasn't sure what he felt about the other digimon the master used. They didn't change at all and they just seemed like Zombies or something. The black void of their eyes creeped him out, even as his own went red and burned into their own skulls. Still, he avoided them the best he could. Usually he didn't care what the master did with the Digimon that we're brought to him, yet for some reason he was glad this one was an X.

He looked over at the digimon. "What's your name?" he demanded from her.

Ryudamon was startled, but composed herself, "Eat Numemon poo." she said as she pulled on the chain that connected her to the tree limb.

He grabbed her by the chin and forced her to look at him, "I asked you for your name, or shall I name, you, pet?" he demanded of her.

She glared at him in defiance and threw his arm off of her. He was about to slam her against the tree, but something inside of him stopped him. "You can go to the dark zone for all I care." he muttered. He leapt up on the tree branch and inserted his claw into the shackles hole, and it popped open. He snapped it around his own wrist. "Lets go we've got a lot of distance to cover." he said. He hopped down and started to walk, Ryudamon following him.

They were silent for the longest time, but the cold air between them vanished, and to both of their surprises, they were content just being in each others presence.

The sun was starting to set when Dorugamon X looked back as Ryudamon started to sing. He said nothing as he listened to her voice.

"_Zutto zutto issho ni iru to Ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara_ _Ima sugu aitai Sono kimochi o Onegai tsutaete ne_ _Hitoribotchi no kokoro ni Totsuzen tobikonde kita_ _Sukoshi itakatta koto Yasashiku tsutsunde kureta_ _Konna ni hotto suru koto wa hajimete dakara_ _Sono nukumori o sotto Poketto ni tsume konde Aruite ikitai?_ _Zutto zutto issho ni iru to Ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara_ _Sabishii toki mo Hirogaru orenji o nagamete_ _"Kitto kitto daijoubu da yo" ano yuuhi ga sasayaite kureru_ _Ima sugu aitai Sono kimochi o Onegai tsutaete ne_ _Anata ga ichiban suki na Saikou no egao de_ _Mukaerareru you ni Watashi mo mainichi ganbatte ikitai?_ _Zutto zutoo issho ni iru to Ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara_ _Kujikesou demo Kirei na orenji o dakishime_ _"Kitto kitto daijoubu da yo" Ano yuuhi ga oshiete kureta no_ _Shinjite ireba Sono kimochi wa Kanarazu todokutte_ _Zutto zutto issho ni iru to Ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara_ _Ima sugu aitai Sono kimochi o Onegai tsutaete ne_ _Hitoribotchi no kokoro ni Totsuzen tobikonde kita_ _Sukoshi itakatta koto Yasashiku tsutsunde kureta_ _Konna ni hotto suru koto wa hajimete dakara_ _Sono nukumori o sotto Poketto ni tsume konde Aruite ikitai?_ _Zutto zutto issho ni iru to Ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara_ _Sabishii toki mo Hirogaru orenji o nagamete_ _"Kitto kitto daijoubu da yo" ano yuuhi ga sasayaite kureru_ _Ima sugu aitai Sono kimochi o Onegai tsutaete ne_ _Anata ga ichiban suki na Saikou no egao de_ _Mukaerareru you ni Watashi mo mainichi ganbatte ikitai?_ _Zutto zutoo issho ni iru to Ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara_ _Kujikesou demo Kirei na orenji o dakishime_ _"Kitto kitto daijoubu da yo" Ano yuuhi ga oshiete kureta no_ _Shinjite ireba Sono kimochi wa Kanarazu todokutte_ _Zutto zutto issho ni iru to Ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara_ _Tooku ni itemo Onaji orenji o kanjite_ _"Kitto kitto daijoubu da yo" Ano yuuhi wa tsunagatteru kara_ _Mou nakanai yo Futari no ai Kokoro o terashiteru_ _Futari no ai Kokoro o terashiteru?"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Well, things are starting to pick up, I hoped you guys enjoyed this one. So I'll see you later.

Frozen Triplets

P.S. I know I'm not that great of a writer, but I am trying to become a good reviewer, so If I do review your story. Give me a ring on whether it was helpful or not. Thanks


End file.
